Blood, Badges, and Bonds
by ifsoever
Summary: AU-All Human. Lauren needs a new roommate. Tamsin's new in town. Bo is trying to save her relationship. BoLo story. Dyson/Lauren friendship story.
1. Chapter 1

When Tamsin told people she lived in her truck, they always shook their heads, feeling sorry for her, but she didn't care. She was a simple person with simple needs and paying for an expensive apartment wasn't exactly high on her priority list. But all that was before she got a real job, working as a police officer. She knew she couldn't keep living in her truck now, what would her captain think?

And that's why she found herself walking down the long hallway to meet a potential roommate. This place was way too nice and clean for her liking, but she was in a time crunch and needed to find a place ASAP. She saw the ad posted in her favorite coffee shop yesterday and here she was.

She stopped at the front door, knocked and waited. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She checked the apartment number; yep this was the right place.

She started to get really pissed off. This was not the right way to start off this meeting.

She sighed and knocked again. Nothing.

She decided that this person blowing her off she turned to leave, when the door opened suddenly.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said. She looked like she had just woken up. She was dressed in hospital scrubs, her hair a mess, she looked tired, but wow was she beautiful.

"Tamsin, right?"

Tamsin nodded. "Are you Lauren Lewis?"

"Yes, that's me. Please come in." She opened the door wide for Tamsin to enter.

Tamsin walked into the apartment and was thrown off by how white and clean everything was, the whole place was so bright.

Lauren turned to smile at Tamsin, "I thought we could talk over here," she gestured to the couch.

"Sounds great. Did I wake you up or something? Because I thought your text said 12 o'clock."

"Oh yea, no…that was the right time. I had an unexpectedly long shift at the hospital, and I guess I overslept. Again I apologize."

"Are you a doctor?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm in my second year of my surgical residency program." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"You look really young to be a doctor."

"Wow, ok…you're observant." She ran hair fingers through her hair, "What are you a cop?"

Tamsin laughed. "I will be starting next week."

Lauren gave her a look she couldn't quite read.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's just kind of funny because my last…roommate was also a cop. It's just funny I guess." She stood up looking nervous. "Oh my, I'm a terrible host, would you like a drink or something?"

Tamsin felt the blonde was trying to change the subject.

"Sure, beer?"

Lauren laughed, walking toward the kitchen followed by Tamsin. "I don't have any beer, how about water?"

Tamsin shrugged.

The kitchen had textbooks, and a laptop scrawled across the kitchen table, it seemed out of place with the overly clean look of the rest of the apartment.

"You're the first potential roommate I have ever interviewed, actually I was surprised I got a response so quickly." She handed Tamsin the glass of water. "I guess we could start with you asking me any questions about the apartment and I'll ask you a few of my own."

"The only question I have is how much is the rent and utilities?"

Lauren smirked, "Really, that's the only thing you need to know?"

"I'm good at reading people, and I can take care of myself, so yeah I just need to know I can afford it."

"Ok then. It's $800 per month. That includes everything."

"Shit, now I remember why I lived in my truck for so long."

Lauren gave her a confused look. "You live in your truck?"

"I've only been in town two months and haven't really looked for a place yet."

"Well, is that too much?"

"Nope, it'll work. So what do you want to know about me, Lewis?"

"Like I said I'm an intern, so I will be working odd hours, occasionally, I'll be gone for days as I sleep at the hospital after long shifts. I just want to make sure you'll be comfortable with that."

"No problem."

Lauren smiled. "I will also have to study quite a bit, so I don't like to have a house full of people during that time."

"Fine. I'm not much of people person anyways."

Lauren's phone vibrated, and she sighed, rolling her eyes reading the text.

"Great. I…um…" she said as her cell phone vibrated again with another text. This time she didn't read it. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Tamsin snorted. "I think we were done. Look, Lewis, I'm pretty low maintenance."

Lauren's phone continued to vibrate. She gave Tamsin a nervous smile then turned off the phone.

"Something wrong?" Tamsin asked gesturing to Lauren's phone.

"Of course not."

"Ok. Sure. So what do you think? I start my new job soon and kinda need to get a place ASAP."

"Right. Well, I guess you have no reference as you're new in town…"

"I think this is all the references I need." Tamsin laid her brand new police badge on the corner in front of Lauren.

Lauren laughed. "Fair enough." She looked down. "One thing. I can't put you on the lease yet, as my former roommate…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "She's…um still on the lease."

"What if she decides to move back in?"

"She won't."

"Alright, Lewis. I trust you."

"Great. You can move in tomorrow."

Tamsin nodded.

"Well…let me look at my schedule." She turned her phone back on and started scrolling through her schedule. "I'm on call tomorrow."

"I have time now."

"Oh, yeah. Sure of course."

XXXX

Tamsin stood in her new room. It was decorated in bright white and light gray colors like the rest of the apartment. She sighed.

The whole apartment made her feel…well, anxious like she was a child in a high-priced hotel. She was fearful to touch anything.

Maybe I'll get used to the bright white colors or overly clean…everything. She mused.

She put her bag, her only bag, on the bed and starting removing the contents. As she hung up her clothes, she thought about how sad they looked hanging there, how out of place.

She pulled them down and stuffed the clothes back into her bag, finally, sliding the bag under the bed.

She laid on the bed. It was amazing how comfortable it was, it was like sleeping on a cloud. Maybe after sleeping in her truck so long, any bed would have felt this good, she didn't know.

She closed her eyes, but the room was so bright she couldn't sleep. She grabbed one of the white pillows off the bed and put it over her eyes. Perfect, she thought.

XXXX

Tamsin was pulled from sleep by the smell of coffee. Her whole body tingled all over at the scent. Whatever fancy coffee Lewis was making smelled mouthwatering.

She followed her nose into the kitchen and stopped, abruptly, when she saw a curvy brunette leaning over the counter wearing only underwear and a small tank top.

The brunette looked up, and they stared each other both shocked.

No one said anything, for a while, they just studied each other, both waiting for the other to speak or do something first.

Finally, the brunette spoke, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"

Tamsin was confused this was Lauren's apartment. "Your apartment?"

"Yes." The woman answered shortly.

"Did I fall asleep in the wrong apartment." Tamsin glanced around the kitchen, scratching her head. "This is Lauren's place? Right?"

They stared at each other, again. All of sudden, they both shouted. "Lauren!"

XXXX

Lauren walked into the kitchen, in a fresh pair of scrubs looking back and forth between them. "What?"

Bo's eyes were wide. "Who is this?" She pointed at Tamsin, who scoffed at being pointed at like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"No, Lauren. Who's this?" Tamsin pointed at Bo, who glared at her.

They both turned to Lauren waiting for a response.

"I forgot, sorry." She put her hands into the air. "Bo, Tamsin. Tamsin, Bo." She walked quickly from the kitchen.

Bo briskly walked after her, eying Tamsin over her shoulder as she did.

Tamsin waited until they were gone then made her way over to that delicious smelling coffee.

She closed her eyes tightly inhaling the wonderful aroma.

XXXX

"Lauren, who is that?" Bo asked shutting the door.

"My new roommate." She was putting on her white work shoes. "I forgot last night to tell you. Sorry."

Bo crossed her arms. "Lauren, you can't just get a new roommate without discussing it with me."

"Why not?" She asked lacing up her shoes. "It happened quickly. You know I can't afford this place by myself."

"Well, why'd you kick me out then?"

Lauren glared at her and said nothing.

Bo rolled her eyes and exhaled in frustration.

"Funny enough, she's a cop. So, you'll be seeing a lot of her here and work."

"Lauren, you can't expect me to be fine with you living with someone else."

Lauren laughed. "If I can handle you working with him, then…"

Bo threw herself onto to the bed. "We were on a break! A break!" She looked at Lauren. "A break you asked for, I'll add. A break I never wanted. Sorry, no one told me the mysterious rules of breakdom."

"Well. We agreed we'd handle this my way." She stood up, smoothing out her scrubs. "And I don't think it's best for us to live together while we're working on things."

Bo stared at the ceiling fan.

"Say hello to Ryan for me, would you?" Lauren said, and quickly walked from the bedroom.

Bo put a pillow over her face and screamed into it.

XXXX

Lauren walked into the kitchen and saw Tamsin savoring her coffee. "Hey, Lewis. Hope you don't mind this smelled too good to pass up."

"Glad you like it." Lauren poured some coffee into a cup. "Sorry about Bo. She's well…" She let that linger, then added. "She's Bo."

Tamsin smirked at Lauren's back. "Your ex-roommate? And current…"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Lauren grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator and put into her lunch bag. "I promise there's usually not drama. We're just…" She trailed off, letting the sentence drifted off.

"It's your business, Lewis." Tamsin poured herself another cup. "I just want to make sure my room is safe. I really need this place."

Lauren smiled at her. "Of course it is. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. I'm trusting you." Tamsin pointed at her, lightheartedly.

Lauren nodded. "Bye, Tamsin."

XXXXX

Shortly after Lauren left, Bo walked out from the bedroom. She was relieved to find the kitchen empty. She wanted to eat breakfast in peace. Her shift at the precinct would start soon. Luckily, it was close, so she didn't have to leave too early. That's one of the reasons they'd chosen this apartment…

She sat at the kitchen table eating her cereal, reading her emails, when Tamsin entered the kitchen, again.

"Hello, again." Tamsin smiled, thinking that was a good way to start the conversation, friendly like.

Bo rolled her eyes. "So, you're a new cop, huh?"

Tamsin pointed to the badge on her belt, "Yes, that's correct."

"This apartment is kind of perfect for that. It's so close."

"It's definitely helpful, for sure."

Bo's phone rang. "Oh, that's Ryan. Looks like I need to head in, a bit early." She grabbed her coat. "Do you want a ride?"

Tamsin was shocked that Bo had offered. "Thanks but I have my truck."

Bo nodded. "Ok. See you later, I guess."

XXXX

Lauren was walking to the hospital. She loved walking in the early mornings before her shift. It was the best way to clear her mind before a busy day. Plus, there was just a different feel about the neighbor in the morning, the people, the scents in the air. She just loved it.

Her cell vibrated in her pocket. "Your partner's driving me crazy." She said immediately upon answering it.

Dyson laughed on the other end. "You mean your girlfriend, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well, she wasn't on my couch this morning, so I figured she was at your place."

"Clearly." She decided to poke fun at him. "I guess those observation skills are why you're a cop."

He laughed. "That and my handsome face."

"Have you been drinking this morning?" She continued to tease him.

"Only 3 or 4 beers, not biggie."

She reached the door to the hospital. "Well, I've arrived."

"Have a great day, saving lives, Doc."

"You too. Keep my girlfriend safe." Lauren added.

He laughed. "That's always difficult, but I'll try."

* * *

 **Disclaimer time:**

 **Tamsin is in this story, but there'll be no Tamlo(?) or Valkubus here. (No offense to anyone, but it's Doccubus or nothing for me.)**

 **Also, this is a Dyson/Lauren friendship story, nothing more than friendship.**

 **Also, no Dybo, they're friends/partners.**

 **This is a Doccubus story. I wanted to start off with them together but having problems and see where that goes.**

 **Sorry for all the disclaimers, I wanted to make it clear that this was a BoLo story, and everything else was just friendship.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren made her way to the locker rooms to change. Jules, Tara, and Connor were already there. She put down her clean scrubs and started to change.

"Lauren, I've always wanted to ask why you come to work in scrubs, just to change into new scrubs when you get here," Connor asked, changing his own clothes.

Lauren looked down at herself. "I don't like bringing my own clothes into the hospital." She paused, glancing back and forth between all three. "Is that weird?"

At the same time, they all three laughed at her. "Not for you," Tara said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Whose service are you on today, Lauren?" Connor asked.

Lauren sighed, checking her tablet, "Evony."

"Good luck with that." He responded.

"She hates me." Lauren lamented, finishing up getting into her fresh scrubs.

"I think she just wants to sleep with you." Jules offered.

Lauren glared at her. "Gross. No she doesn't."

Jules giggled, "Poor clueless Dr. Lewis."

"Well, Lauren has that hot cop girlfriend, so Evony better watch out," Connor said. He pulled out his third Red Bull of the day and drank it quickly.

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No way."

Lauren stared at them. "Is this what you guys do all day. Talk about my personal life?"

Tara stood next to Lauren and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Beats talking about our lives. We sat at home eating Hot Pockets watching reruns of Twin Peaks, last night."

"Yeah, and you were, probably, at home having sex with your super hot girlfriend. It's much more interesting." Connor smirked at Lauren.

Lauren gathered up all her things and walked to the door. "Okay. I'll see you guys around. I have to go find Dr. Marquise."

"Good luck," They said, in unison.

XXXX

Bo was leaning on Dyson's desk with her arms crossed. "You're late."

He put his cup down, "Sorry, my apartment was, finally, free, so I had some guests over."

Bo ignored his comment, "We have a new case, and Ryan needs to see us."

After she finished her statement, Ryan peeked his head out of his office, "Dennis, Dyson." He signaled them forward.

"God, I hate him." Bo closed her eyes, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Then, why did you sleep with him?"

She glared at him, "Because I was drunk and sad and stupid." She pulled the office door opened and whispered into Dyson's ear as he passed, "Plus, we were on a break."

He shook his head at her.

XXXX

Tamsin kicked her truck tire. Wow, she had the worst luck. A flat tire, on her first day, why did this have to happen to her.

She checked the GPS on her phone. The station was close, she could walk, but she'd be late.

She screamed at herself for not taking Bo up on her offer for a ride.

She grabbed her stuff from the truck, locked it and headed toward the police station.

She thought about calling, and letting someone know, but she had no idea who to call and she didn't want to draw attention to her lateness.

So, she just walked quick and hoped she wasn't too late.

XXXX

Dyson sat in front of Ryan while Bo stood back leaning against the wall.

Ryan tossed the case file at them. "This one's pretty grisly. Three dead girls."

Dyson reached for the file and began reading.

"I'm putting the new girl with you two. Hale's still on leave, and someone needs to show her the ropes."

"Woman you mean." Bo took a long look at him. "It's condescending to call women, girls."

"Thank you, very much for the women's studies lecture."

Bo rolled her eyes.

Ryan played with his chin, "Is there a problem, Dennis?" He gave her a pointed gaze.

Bo stared at him, "I don't like sexist assholes."

Dyson looked at her over his shoulder and she shrugged.

"Watch it. You think you're a hot shot around here, but I'm still your superior." Ryan expression and tone were harsh and direct.

Bo yawned, excessively, at him. "My closed cases, speak for themselves."

Dyson decided to end this before it went too far. He changed the subject and asked about the case details.

XXXX

Tamsin looked around the office, unsure of where she was supposed to be. She walked around to the desks. Hoping one would have her name on it. No such luck. She sighed at herself. She didn't want to look like a tourist on her first day. This was the worst, first day, ever.

She just picked a desk and had a seat. She sat her coffee cup down. And she looked around, just taking in her surroundings.

Bo and Dyson walked out of Ryan's office and headed right for her. She looked around to make sure, she was their target- she was.

"That's my coffee cup." Bo pointed at the cup, looking indignant.

"Lauren said it was fine if I took one." Tamsin picked up the cup and took a drink, smiling at Bo.

Bo turned to Dyson, "That's my favorite coffee cup!" She motioned to it, again. "It has a needle and a police badge on it. Lauren gave it to me for my birthday." She pouted.

Dyson patted her back. "It's just a cup."

Bo frowned and pulled out her phone, sending Lauren a text. "Why is Tamsin using my coffee cup?"

Tamsin tried not to laugh. "Sorry. Lewis has the best coffee. I couldn't pass up another cup."

"It's my coffee," Bo mumbled under her breath. Sending Lauren another text.

"Ok, then." Dyson handed Tamsin the case file. "You're with us today."

"And who are you?" Tamsin asked, realizing that with all Bo's complaining they hadn't been introduced.

"I'm Dyson." He gave her a firm handshake and a smile.

She nodded. "Tamsin."

"Perfect. Now we're all best friends. Let's get started." Bo walked, hastily, for the door.

Dyson shrugged, and they trailed after Bo, leaving the station.

XXXX

Lauren was waiting for Evony, and she read her texts, rolling her eyes. She responded: "I have no idea what you're talking about. What coffee cup?"

She sighed deeply. Bo really did seem determined to drive her crazy lately. Why was she texting her at work about coffee cups?

"Dr. Lewis are you sleeping?" Evony spat out, walking swiftly up behind her. Staring her up and down.

Lauren quickly put her phone away. She hoped she wasn't caught reading her texts. She didn't want to look unprofessional. "No, I'm ready to get started." She smiled, then when Evony glared at her, she replaced her smile with a serious expression.

"Hope so, we have a busy day today." She handed Lauren her tablet. "Let's go see our first patient." She flipped around and swaggered off, energetically.

Lauren balanced all her things in her hands and followed Evony, almost running to keep up with her brisk pace.

XXXX

Dyson, Tamsin, and Bo hovered the body of a dead girl. Police tape boxed them into the small space in the alley. Lots of people were lingering around them, other cops, bystanders, and lab techs. The scene was chaotic but controlled.

"What do you see…" Bo paused, and wrinkled her face. "What's your last name Tamsin?"

"Just Tamsin." She answered leaning closer to the body, to get a better look.

"Ok. Just Tamsin. What do you see?" Bo put her fingers into her belt, standing tall over her.

Tamsin studied the scene, taking in everything. She wanted to get this right. It was her first case. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Seems personal." She continued looking. "Like the victim, probably, knew the perpetrator."

Bo turned to Dyson, "Do you agree?"

He nodded, "That was my first thought. Body's covered, that suggest a familiarity with the vic."

"I agree," Bo whispered something to the beat cop next to them. "Let's let the CSI people finish up and head back to the station."

They talked to a few witnesses, no one had seen anything, and then Dyson drove them back.

"Can I come over, tonight?" Bo was texting Lauren.

Dyson shook his head, watching Bo continue to text Lauren. "Why not give her some space?"

"She's had a month of space. It's time to move forward."

Tamsin sat in the back seat, trying not to eavesdrop. She looked at the window, not wanting to listen in on her roommate's personal business. But it was hard. They were just casually talking about it in front of her.

"Lauren and I are having beers tonight." Dyson parked the car. "I don't think she'll be available."

Bo frowned, "Why can't I come?"

"That's up to Lauren, I guess." He got out of the car and Tamsin followed.

Bo stayed in the car, sending out a few more texts.

XXXX

Lauren was standing in line to get food. She already had eaten the fruit from her lunch bag, but she was still hungry. The day was so long, she couldn't only eat once. She needed to be quick or Evony would flip, she had slipped away to get food without her knowing. She needed the fuel. Her stomach was aching. She didn't want to be focused on her stomach when she needed to concentrate on her patients and learning.

Her phone kept going off, but she was actively ignoring it, at the moment. She didn't want to argue about coffee cups or whatever.

"Evony is letting you eat. She's getting soft in her old age." Tara had just walked up to Lauren, getting her own food.

"Haha." Lauren looked around the cafeteria. "She doesn't know."

"You rebel." They walked away with their food. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Meeting a friend." Lauren was walking from the cafeteria, quickly eating her lunch.

"Dyson?"

Lauren nodded her mouth was full of food.

"I used to have the biggest crush on him, remember?"

Lauren, quickly, swallowed her food, "I told you I'd set you up." She stuffed the rest of her food in her pocket for later.

Tara shook her head. "He's too much of a player for me."

Lauren laughed. "That's true, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend."

XXXX

"I'm so tired." Lauren rested her head on the table.

Dyson rubbed her head. "Sorry, dear."

"Evony's a nightmare! She's not human. She doesn't eat, ever." She lightly banged her head on the table. "I was starving all day."

"But did you learn a lot?"

Lauren lifted her head, "Yes. She's a great teacher."

Tamsin entered the bar and joined them. She was tired of being in the apartment, alone. "Hey, guys."

"Did you put that coffee cup back? Safely?" Lauren asked, refilling her glass. If she had to hear about coffee cups, one more time, she might scream.

"Sure did, Lewis." She winked at her, "You can count on me."

They sat talking, getting to know each other over a few more beers.

Tamsin stared at them and asked, "Have you two ever been a couple? You seem close." She wanted to ask, for a while, but didn't know how to ask, so she just decided to be direct.

Lauren, almost, choked on her beer, and Dyson said, "Ew," playfully.

"We're like brother and sister. We've been friends since we were tiny humans." Lauren said, wiping the beer off her chin.

"Plus, I don't think Lauren is interested in anything I have to offer."

"Definitely not." Lauren answered while shaking her head in a quick motion.

Tamsin wrinkled her nose just watching their interaction.

"Sexless marriages can work, you know, I've read studies." Dyson, jokingly, eyed Lauren.

"I'd rather die." Lauren said, carelessly, looking around the bar.

Tamsin smiled and laughed. "I think we can all agree on that." Tamsin, finally, said lifting up her glass and they all tapped their glasses together.

XXXXX

"Lauren it's your turn to get us a refill." Dyson slid the pitcher over to her.

She sighed, "Fine." She huffed, jokingly dramatic, and made her way to the bar.

She was waiting for the bartender at the bar when Bo wrapped her arms around her waist.

She jumped then realized who it was. "What are doing here?"

"Currently?" She traced her fingers over Lauren's stomach. "I'm holding my girlfriend. I missed you." Bo kissed her neck. "Let me walk you home." She whispered into Lauren's ear, and Lauren leaned back into Bo's body. Bo pulled her closer, as close as she could.

"I need to get up early, I have surgery, tomorrow." Now, her head was resting on Bo's shoulder and she was looking up into Bo's eyes.

"Yeah, I won't stop you from sleeping," Bo planted more kisses up and down her neck.

"Uh, huh." Lauren closed her eyes, appreciating the feeling of Bo's lips on her neck. "You're always a distraction."

"I used to help you study in college," Bo stopped her kisses and smirked.

"That's not how I remember it."

"Are they always like that?" Tamsin asked, gesturing over to Bo and Lauren's display at the bar.

"That's the Bo and Lauren bubble, or that's what we called it in college."

"Seems fitting." Tamsin danced her fingers on the table. It was both easy and hard to talk to Dyson, for some reason. Usually, Tamsin never care about what people thought about her, but, for whatever reason, around this group she wanted them to like her. It was an odd feeling.

"Might be a wait for our beers, buckle up." He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shit, I'm thirsty."

"Let's get out of here." Bo's fingers, now, slid up Lauren's shirt, just at the edge, barely brushing the skin.

Lauren turned her head and capturing Bo's lips into a firm kiss.

The bartender, finally, walked up and awkwardly stood in front of them waiting, while they kissed. They were unaware of his presence, as their kiss intensified and became more passionate.

"Oh, the bartender got bubbled." Dyson slapped the table. "Happens to the best of us."

"I'm really thirsty." Tamsin sulked and Dyson chuckled at her.

"It really can't be helped, I'm afraid."

XXXX

Bo leaned on her hand, watching Lauren change. "Bo, seriously, I have to sleep." Lauren frowned and crawled under the covers.

"I understand." Bo scooted closer into Lauren, spooning her from behind. "I feel like I never see you." Bo admitted, they really never saw each other, recently. At least it felt that way to Bo. "I miss you."

"You knew this was coming, that I would be busy during my residency. We talked about it endlessly before." Lauren was getting, slightly, annoyed. They argued about this all the time. It couldn't be helped. She had to put in a lot of hours. She was becoming a surgeon, after all. It wasn't an easy thing.

"Doesn't make it easier." Bo kissed her shoulder, lightly. "That's why we should live together. So, we can see each other more."

"You want to do this now?" Lauren's tone was angry. This again, she thought. "I have to sleep. I don't want to fight."

Bo frowned. "I didn't do anything, wrong. We were on a break. We're still together. Why can't we live together?"

Lauren got up, abruptly. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Lauren?" Bo pleaded. "Don't. I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this now."

Lauren pulled a blanket off the bed. "This is why we need space, why you shouldn't come over every night."

She reached the door handle. "I can't believe you still don't understand why I'm upset."

She left the room and slammed the door. Bo fell back on the bed and studied the ceiling, feeling like an idiot for bringing that up.

XXXX

Tamsin stumbled into the apartment. She was a little drunk. She knew she should have cut herself off, but man that Dyson could drink and she wanted to keep up. She didn't want to look weak in front of her new colleague.

The apartment was dark and inched to the couch, to remove her shoes. Lewis wouldn't like her dirty shoes all over the apartment.

She stopped when she noticed Lauren lying on the couch, reading her phone.

"Lauren?" Tamsin whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Reading." She sat up. "I'm just trying to calm my mind before going to sleep."

Tamsin nodded and looked at Lauren's closed door. "Is Bo here?" She was still keeping her voice low.

"Yes."

"And you're out here?" Tamsin was just really confused about their relationship, especially, watching them at the bar, they looked happy.

Lauren nodded but said nothing.

"The bubble then the burst."

"Huh?" Lauren asked, not knowing what Tamsin was talking about.

"Nothing, Lewis. Get some sleep."

XXXX

Bo came out of the bedroom after Tamsin left. She kneeled in front of Lauren. "Lauren?" She whispered.

Lauren blinked, a few times, trying to wake up.

"I'm going to go. You can sleep in your bed." Bo gently rubbed her arm.

Lauren sat up, still groggy, from sleep. "No, don't go." Lauren took Bo's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

They crawled into the bed, and Lauren rested her head on Bo's chest, falling back to sleep, instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXX

Bo loved morning sex. There was just something so different about sex before the sun rose in the morning. It was a great way to start the day, as well.

That's why when she felt Lauren slowly tracing kisses up and down her spine. She laid still letting Lauren try and wake her. It was a dance she loved.

Finally, Lauren moved to her ear, breathing gently into it and whispering, "Bo? Are you awake?"

At first, she didn't answer. She wanted to see how Lauren planned on waking her.

Lauren licked the outside of her ear, "Bo?"

Bo bit the inside of her cheek as Lauren moved her hand to her shorts bringing them down, slightly, and brushing her fingers over the bare skin of her hip.

Lauren buried her head into Bo's neck while she fingers stayed on her hip.

"Mmm." Bo couldn't take it anymore, she had to let Lauren know she was awake. Otherwise, she feared Lauren might stop-she couldn't have that.

"Good morning," Lauren whispered against Bo's neck. She ran a single finger along the seam of her shorts dipping her finger across her center as she went.

Bo held her breath, the hair on the back of her neck prickling. Morning sex was the best, she thought.

Bo brought her hands up and tangled them into Lauren's hair, holding the back of her head.

Lauren tugged her shorts, and quickly they were gone. Her finger caressed across her bare hip and the inside of her thigh.

Leaning back Bo pressed her body closer to Lauren as she slid her fingers inside. Lips parted, breathing heavy, Bo began rocking her body against Lauren's fingers.

Yes, she loved morning sex.

Bo's stomach tightened as the tension built in her body. As her moans and gasps got louder, Lauren bit her shoulder, murmuring against her, "Shh. You have to be quiet."

Bo pressed her lips together trying to quiet herself as Lauren continued her "Shhs" in a low husky voice.

Her heart raced as she reached the peak of pleasure, and she sighed out a silent satisfaction.

"Thanks for the wake-up call," She whispered, bringing Lauren's fingers to her lips, kissing them slowly one by one.

Bo captured Lauren's waist and pulled her on top of her and Lauren's legs draped around her hips. She looked up at her, stroking her hands over Lauren's thighs.

"What do you want to do to me?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"Mmm," Bo groaned squeezing Lauren's legs, "So many things."

Lauren took a quick glimpse at the time, "I don't have time for that, so you'll have to pick one."

"Don't start it, if you can't finish it, Doctor," She husked out and pulled herself up and her lips landed on Lauren's neck. Lauren arched forward and wrapped her arms around Bo's back.

Bo was quick and slid her fingers deep into Lauren hard. "Oh, Bo!" Lauren gasped out loudly from the contact.

Bo pushed harder, stroking up and down, "Shhh," She took her free hand and placed a finger over Lauren's lips. Lauren licked the length of her finger before finally taking it between her teeth, biting down.

They rocked their bodies into each other, and Lauren frowned trying her best to not call out.

XXXX

Tamsin woke up early and sat at the kitchen table reading over the case file. She wanted to get a head start and be prepared for the day. And there was no way she was going to be late today. She couldn't be late two days in a row, her first two days.

Her eyes darted to Lauren's closed door when she heard Bo's name called out loudly. She looked away from the door, quickly. She tried to not burst out laughing, it wasn't funny, maybe a little funny, it just made her feel uncomfortable. She felt very awkward listening to her roommate's sex sounds, so she turned the music on her phone on. Guess they made up, she thought.

She did her best to ignore any more sounds coming from Lauren's room and concentrated on the case. She rubbed her fingers hard against her temples, reading the gruesome details of the case.

Tamsin had seen a lot in her life, but reading about a girl's murder was new and somewhat unsettling. She wondered when, if ever, she'd become desensitized to it.

After a half an hour of reading, she pulled her arms over her head and stretched out. She decided to take a break and make more coffee.

She sipped her coffee, trying to wake up and detach herself from what she just read when her phone rang.

It was Dyson.

"Hey," He said, he sounded cheerful, too cheerful for the early hour. "Do you need a ride today? I know your trucks getting fixed."

Tamsin was surprised by the question. She wasn't used to people being nice to her without wanting something in return.

"Thanks, but Bo's here I think she'll let me tag along with her," she paused and wondered if Bo would. She couldn't tell if Bo liked her at all.

Dyson laughed, "Oh, right. I should have figured that Bo was there since she's not here."

"Bo lives with you?" Tamsin asked. She couldn't help being curious about this odd situation.

"She bounces from place to place," He cleared his throat, "When her sister Kenzi gets back into town, she might stay with her."

"I'm never going to understand all this, am I?" She asked.

Dyson laughed, again. "Just go with it and don't try to understand."

XXXXX

Bo walked from the bedroom grinning, almost skipping. She felt good and ready to attack the day.

"Morning," She said to Tamsin when she noticed her sitting at the table. She would even be nice to Tamsin that's how good she felt.

Tamsin was pulled out of her reading when Bo spoke to her, "Good morning," She smirked, "Very good morning for you, I'd guess."

Bo laughed, "The best."

Tamsin nodded. "Could I ride with you to work, my truck's getting fixed."

"Sure," Bo looked through her phone for any messages, "We'll have to leave soon, so don't make me late."

Lauren entered the kitchen, wearing blue scrubs, her hair pulled back and her arms full of books and a laptop.

She sighed dropping her stuff on the table, "Today is going to be such a long day."

Bo just kept a smile on her face and watched Lauren as she made her way to the refrigerator and started filling her pockets with food. She was going to be prepared today. Evony, more than likely, wouldn't let her stop to eat again today.

"Do you want me to bring you lunch today," Bo offered, still glowing from their morning activities.

Lauren shook her head, "Won't have time."

Bo was reading an email she'd just gotten. "That's the lab techs. They want us to stop by early," She told Tamsin.

Tamsin got up, "I'll go get my jacket," She hurried off to get her coat, leaving Bo and Lauren alone.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and tenderly kissed her lips. "Can I sleep here, again, tonight?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

Lauren studied her, briefly, "Sorry. I have to watch some videos and get to bed early."

Bo's face fell, but she didn't want to ruin their excellent morning, so she didn't push. "Ok. I should probably spend some time on the case tonight, anyways."

Lauren lightly gave her a peck, "I have to go."

Lauren gathered up her things and moved to the door. She looked at Bo over her shoulder, "Be safe." She said before leaving the apartment.

Bo smiled and watched as the door closed behind her.

XXXX

Bo was with Dyson and Tamsin in a conference room, at the station. Dyson rested his chin on his hand. "No witnesses, no DNA, no motive." He sighed. "We have nothing."

"We have three bodies, and there has to be a connection, we just need to find it," Bo tried to reassure him, but the truth was they had nothing.

They laid the evidence out in front of them, each reading. The idea was with the three of them, maybe one would see something new.

After an hour, Dyson needed a break and changed the discussion, "Beers, tonight?" He looked between Bo and Tamsin.

"Sure," Tamsin answered first.

Bo shook her head, "Not tonight."

Tamsin was suddenly nervous about the idea of having drinks alone with Dyson. She thought it would be another group thing. But it was too late to back out now.

"Guess it's the two of us, just Tamsin," he said. Bo and Dyson had taken to calling her just Tamsin after she didn't offer her last name.

"Going to see Lauren," Dyson asked, offering Bo a refill on her coffee.

She declined the refill, "No. I plan on working."

"Then, sneaking over to Lauren's after." He teased.

"Shut up," Bo answered irked by his comment. That wasn't her plan. She was going to respect Lauren's need to work and sleep.

"Dennis my office," Ryan, had suddenly, peeked his head into the room. He left just as quickly.

Bo sighed and followed him.

XXXX

Evony was going over the details of their upcoming surgery, and Lauren was listening intently, taking in every detail.

She was excited to get the chance to be in on the procedure, it would be her first time assisting this type of surgery. And Evony was rude and abrasive but she was a great surgeon and teacher. So, all in all, Lauren felt lucky.

"Have you chosen a specialty yet, Dr. Lewis," Evony asked.

Lauren shook her head, "There are too many things that interest me. I haven't narrowed it down yet."

"Ah, an overachiever. I see. That might break you one day." Evony's eyes leered on her waiting for a reaction.

Lauren didn't react, she only shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But it's my career."

Evony leaned closer to her, "Let me guess you graduated high school early, probably 16, I'd guess. Both your parents are doctors, and you have an intense desire for achievement and you're very competitive, almost to a fault."

Lauren's palms started to sweat, all that was pretty accurate, but she wasn't going to give Evony a reaction. "What doctor here isn't competitive? And achievement comes with the job."

Evony laughed, "Fair enough, Dr. Lewis."

She flipped around and started off, "Next patient."

XXXXX

Bo stood stiffly with her arms firm against her chest. "What is it?" She asked. Ryan had been ignoring her since she walked in, and she was getting heated.

He put his finger up and kept his head down.

She held in a deep breath, not wanting to explode like she felt like doing. She'd give him two more minutes than she'd leave.

"I know you're itching for that promotion, Dennis," He started right before the two minutes were up, "That makes your current case very important."

"All cases are important." She glared at him. "I don't close cases for promotions. But I have no doubt that I will get that job."

He got up abruptly and walked close to her, "You so sure of yourself."

She rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mouth closed, he was baiting her, she knew that.

"You know I often think about our night together." He started drumming his fingers on the desk that he leaned on.

She shuddered and looked him up and down, "Me too." She paused. "If I need to make myself sick. Works every time."

He chuckled, "Oh, Dennis. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." He pushed himself forward. "I could bend you over this desk if you want to refresh your memory."

"How about I kick you in the balls, instead." She gave a mock yawn. "Because that sounds like more fun."

"I like foreplay."

"You know what," She started, her rage taking over but stopped because of a knock on the door.

Dyson entered, feeling the tension in the air. "Bo, we need you out here."

"Thank, god." She said, leaving the room quick and determined.

XXXX

Lauren laid on a bench with her tablet hovering over her. She was watching a video on an upcoming surgery.

"Hey, Lauren," Tara took a seat by her feet. She started pulling out her lunch. "What are you doing?"

"Mentally practicing for surgery." She answered, her eyes still studying the images.

Tara let out a quick laugh, "I saw you with Dr. Marquise earlier. She was staring at you like you were lunch."

Lauren frowned and turned to her friend, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, Lauren. It means she was looking at you like you were a scrumptious meal."

Lauren turned back to her tablet, "She was giving me a hard time. Nothing more."

Quite frankly, Lauren thought her friends were nuts with this Evony wanting to sleep with her thing. Clearly, they were just teasing her because Evony hated her. It was just weird to her.

Tara patted her leg, "Ok. Whatever you say."

Connor and Jules strolled up joining them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Lauren answered first and Tara laughed.

"We should do something fun this weekend to unwind," Connor said and took a seat on the arm of the bench. "Lauren, you in?"

'Like what? I'm working." She turned off the tablet and sat up.

"Come over to our place and we can play cards. After your shift." Jules responded.

Lauren rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, ok. That sounds like fun. I am super stressed right now."

XXXX

"Thanks, for saving me," Bo told Dyson, "What did you need me for?"

"Lunch," He pointed to the pile of menus in his hand and smiled.

"Well, that is super important." She reached out for the menus and started going through them.

"I thought it was," His eyes darted to Ryan's door, "So what did Captain Douchebag want with you?"

"Oh, you know blah blah, close this case, blah blah promotion." She settled on a menu for sushi and handed it back to him. "I was tempted to punch him in the jaw and walk out."

"So it wasn't about just work then."

Bo pretended not to hear him and walked to her desk, he followed her. "Where's just Tamsin?" She asked desperate for a new conversation.

"I think she went down to the evidence locker, to get a second look at everything." He leaned back on her desk and his phone buzzed.

Bo started looking through her messages, "What was that?"

"Lauren wanting to know if I could play cards this weekend." He sent Lauren out a reply text, answering with a yes.

Bo frowned and checked her phone, "She didn't ask me." She sulked. "I thought she was working this weekend."

Dyson shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she'll ask you later."

Bo struggled with herself about texting Lauren about it, but she didn't want to seem needy, so she didn't.

XXXX

It was the early evening when Tamsin got home. She had a stack of files with her, to look through. She noticed Lauren sitting on the couch watching a video.

"Tamsin, there's dinner in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I made pasta." Lauren said, not turning her head from the TV.

Again, Tamsin felt the uneasy feeling about people being nice to her but she was hungry so she'd eat the pasta. "Thanks, Lewis."

She made a plate and joined Lauren on the couch. She looked at the TV and almost gagged at the sight of seeing on open body on the screen. "What are you watching?" She gasped out.

"A surgery video. I'm preparing for tomorrow." Lauren tilted her head, studying the screen.

"You need a hobby, Lewis," Tamsin teased.

"Ha. No this is important."

"Lauren, I was joking." She took a large bite of her food, "Oh my god, this is so good." She shoved more food into her mouth. "Did you make this?"

Lauren nodded, "It's a quick, and easy recipe. It didn't take long. I get so tired of takeout sometimes."

Tamsin closed her eyes, enjoying the food. "I hear ya. Living in my truck, I didn't have a kitchen, so I'm a takeout queen."

Lauren turned from the TV, "Why did you live in your truck, really?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin shrugged, "You first Lewis, tell me about your epic love story with officer Dennis."

Lauren laughed, "What's to tell?"

Tamsin arched her eyebrow, "Seems like there's a lot to tell."

Lauren paused the video and leaned into the couch cushion, "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you two been together?" Tamsin asked it seemed like a good starting point.

"Five years, we met in college. I was in medical school, and she was a senior."

Tamsin almost choked on her food, "Five years! That's a long time. My longest relationship is with my truck, and that's only been two years."

Lauren laughed, "I never planned on being in a long term relationship so young, but it just happened, you know."

"Hmm. Did you go to the same school?" Tamsin asked, hoping she didn't seem like she was interrogating her.

Lauren shook her head, "No, we didn't go to the same school. We would see each other at parties."

"And it was love at first sight?"

"Yes and no." She paused, pushing her hair back, "Bo's very charismatic. People are just kind of drawn to her energy."

Tamsin swallowed her last bit of food, "So, you couldn't resist her and she snagged you up."

Lauren laughed, "I guess I was a conquest of sorts at first." Lauren stared at the ground, and her mind flash with memories. "But I learned under all the bravado, she has a good heart. It was easy to fall in love with her."

"Well, what went wrong?" She put the empty plate on the coffee table, "I guess she cheated on you." That was Tamsin's guess cheating always seemed to destroy good relationships. It was an easy guess.

Lauren met Tamsin's eyes and smirked, "That's the great debate, isn't it." Her eyes darted away from Tamsin, "Whether or not it's the technical definition of cheating or not, it still hurts."

Silence settled between, Tamsin was rubbish at comforting people, and she felt uneasy about Lauren's declaration.

Lauren broke the quiet with a question, "So, tell me about living in your truck. It's an odd choice."

Tamsin lazily pulled herself up from the chair, "That's for another night, I think."

"No fair." Lauren pretended to pout.

Tamsin chuckled, "You have your gross videos to watch, and I have get ready for drinks with Dyson."

"Dyson, huh?" Lauren said and turned back on her video, "Another time then."

"Ok. Lewis," Tamsin walked into the kitchen and scooped up her work before heading to her bedroom.

XXXX

Bo was alone in Dyson's apartment, and she was annoyed. It was not because Lauren never invited her to play cards. It's definitely unrelated. She was simply annoyed by the case and her conversation with Ryan.

Well, Lauren didn't call or text her all day, but it was absolutely unrelated to that.

There was a case file lying next to her, and she reached for it. She felt a jolt of frustration at herself for not wanting to look at it. She wasn't putting enough energy into this case she knew it.

The victims deserved her full attention, so she pushed through the material absorbing as much information as she could.

About ten minutes into looking at the photos she did notice something. A mark or a symbol on the ground, she squinted trying to read it, it was unreadable. She pulled out the other files, from the other murders, and as she suspected that same symbol appeared. It was small and looked like graffiti. No wonder they had missed it.

Clearly, this was a clue, three different locations with the same symbol. It was important. But, also, worrying because these clues never lead to anything good. This case was going to be more complicated than she previously thought.

She pondered calling Dyson or Tamsin but decided against it. The three of them could take a trip to the crime scenes, in the morning, and see if the symbol was still there.

After she changed into her tank top and shorts, she called Lauren.

It took a lot of rings but finally Lauren answered. "Hey," Bo said, immediately. "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight Bo." Lauren responded, her voice soft.

They both sat on the phone, listening to each other's breathing.

After what seemed like an instant, they hung up at the same time.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thanks for letting me know ships names, I admittedly giggled that Lauren/Tamsin is CopDoc as Tamsin hasn't been a cop since season 3. It sounds more like Dyson/Lauren to me. Sidenote: I miss cop Tamsin it was the best version of Tamsin to me.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading this story. I'm working on a fourth fic that I think will be pretty fun, but I won't post it until I finish at least one story.**

 **Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren couldn't believe this was happening. She read the email again, getting more irritable by the second. Her parents were coming to visit next week like she didn't have enough to deal with at the moment.

She sent out a reply that she was too busy, and that maybe they shouldn't come. It wouldn't work, once her mom decided something there was no point arguing.

Tamsin entered the kitchen yawning. Dyson had kept her out late last night, and she was having a hard time waking up fully. "Who died?" She asked when she saw Lauren's down expression.

"No one yet but probably me soon."

"What's wrong?" Tamsin asked, thinking it was more than likely Bo related.

Lauren closed her email and started putting her breakfast dishes away, "Family stuff can be exhausting sometimes."

Tamsin nodded, but in truth she had no idea, she didn't know her family, never did.

Lauren packed her lunch, "My father seems to believe that one day I'll marry Dyson and that my relationship with Bo is just a phase." Lauren rolled her eyes thinking through all their conversations about it. He had even "jokingly" went to one of those websites and printed out a picture of what her and Dyson's baby might look like. She didn't speak to him for a month after that; it was insulting.

"Ouch that's tough," Tamsin said before her eyes looked longing at the coffee pot.

Lauren shrugged, "You should have seen his face when I told him about my first girlfriend. It was priceless really."

Tamsin casually made her way to the coffee cups, avoiding Bo's special cup. "Are they staying here?" She asked, hoping the answer was no. She didn't like to interact with other people's families it was always so uncomfortable.

"No way. They don't know that…well, I'm not about to tell them Bo moved out."

Tamsin's phone vibrated in her pocket before she could enjoy the delicious coffee. "Speaking of Bo, she wants me to meet her at one of the crime scenes. Like now."

Lauren stared at her phone, "Don't mention to Bo that my parents are coming. I'll tell her later."

Tamsin nodded, quickly getting some coffee. She needed to be quick and go. "Hey not my place, anyway."

Tamsin looked at the refrigerator, "Lewis can I take the rest of that pasta for my lunch? I'm kind of obsessed with it."

Lauren smiled, "Help yourself."

Tamsin mentally high-fived herself, she never got any home cooked meals, and Lauren was a great cook, she was thrilled. It didn't take much to make her happy really.

XXXXX

Bo bent down over the symbol on the ground taking various photos. The lighting was bad as the sun was barely up, but she was anxious to be doing something while she waited for her two partners to arrive.

Today, she was going to stop fixating on Lauren and focus on work. Well, she did hope that Lauren would at least call or text her once during the day. But she wasn't going to obsess about it. Not today.

Dyson and Tamsin arrived, shortly after, he had picked her up, her truck was taking longer than expected to fix. In truth, she was in desperate need of her first check to pay for it. Her new apartment had taken all her money.

Bo stood with her hands on her hips dressed from head to toe in black, and Tamsin wondered if all Bo's clothes were black. So far, she hadn't seen her in any other colors.

Finally, the sun was out, and Bo pulled out her black, of course black, sunglasses and put them on.

"Just Tamsin how are your artistic skills?" Bo asked.

Tamsin eyed her confused.

Bo waved her hand over the symbol on the ground. "We need a detailed drawing of that symbol. Photos may not be enough."

Dyson leaned down and studied the mark. "And Bo and I can only draw stick figures."

Tamsin shrugged. "I could give it a try."

Growing up in group homes, all her life, Tamsin had become quite the artist. Drawing was the least expensive hobby to have, all that was needed was a pencil and a surface. She had developed a knack for it.

Bo handed her a sketchpad and a pencil. She got to work, feeling relieved about being useful, she was starting to feel like the dead weight on the team.

Bo watched her for a second then turned her attention to Dyson. "What's your thoughts on this whole thing?"

"Cult related? Serial killer? Putting that mark beside the body, someone obviously wanted us to see it. But why?"

Bo sighed, "I hate these cases, the victims tend to be random, makes it hard to solve."

Bo tapped her foot on the ground, thinking. "The cult idea is an interesting angle, though. Because we all thought the perp knew the victims."

Dyson rose and looked at Bo, "Cults attract all different types of people, could explain why there didn't seem to be a connection between the victims."

Bo bit her lip. "When we get back, we'll start researching all known local cults. We have nothing else." She watched Tamsin and was impressed by the details she was putting into the sketch. "When Tamsin's done we'll stop by the other crime scenes then head back."

Tamsin worked, diligently. "If we could identify this symbol that would help a lot."

"We'll ran it through the database. Hopefully, we'll get a hit." Dyson said.

Dyson and Bo stood over Tamsin watching her work.

XXXX

Lauren didn't know how to react when Evony entered the locker room while she was changing. Normally, she wouldn't think twice about it but her friends and their taunts came rushing into her mind.

She didn't believe them, not at all, so she decided not to react and just get dressed normally.

"I'm prepared for this afternoon. I've watched the videos numerous times. Done the practice drills." She smiled and casually slipped on her shirt.

"I should hope so. Being prepared is your job and responsibility." She glanced distractedly in Lauren's direction.

"Of course. I was just…" She trailed off, deciding not to elaborate further, Evony probably didn't want to hear more.

"Drills and videos can only take you so far. You have to be able to trust your instincts in there." Evony's tone suggested she was uninterested with the conversation.

"I know. But part of developing those instincts is knowing the surgery as well as possible." She finished getting dressed and stood looking at Evony. Is there nothing Evony wouldn't give her a hard time about, she wondered.

Evony started reading over her tablet, "You'll be fine just log more OR time, and you'll develop those skills and instincts."

Lauren's mouth dropped in shock. "I do log a lot of time and my record is flawless, zero mistakes."

"Let's hope your first mistake isn't fatal. Mistakes are part of the learning process."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I won't apologize for my success."

"You're cocky, but you're still green. Finish up we need to talk with our patient about what to expect this afternoon."

XXXX

By the afternoon, Bo was with Dyson at his desk, eating their lunch. They were waiting for information to come back about the symbol. Bo didn't have much hope that anything would come up, but it didn't hurt to try.

She quickly glanced at her phone, for any messages from Lauren; there weren't any.

"Fries?" Dyson offered Bo.

"No, thanks," Bo shook her head, and put her phone away. She was not going to worry about it. Lauren was at work. She didn't always have time to text.

Tamsin sat down next to Dyson and hungrily ate her pasta, her taste buds almost singing. She suppressed the desire to groan in delight. She thought it might come off as odd.

Bo stared at the bowl. "Did Lauren make that?"

Tamsin smiled and nodded. "Sure did. And it's delicious."

Bo's eyes darted back and forth between the bowl and Tamsin. "Did she make that for you?" Bo felt a stab of frustration at herself for caring so much about something so silly. But that's what Lauren was doing to her, making her uneasy about every little thing.

"No, she only let me have some," Tamsin answered with a mouth full of food, "Do you want some?"

Bo crossed her arms and leaned back far, "No," She muttered under her breath. "She used to make me lunch."

Tamsin looked pleadingly at Dyson, who changed the subject. "Kenzi and Hale coming home soon?"

"A couple days," Bo replied, but her tone was annoyed.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing and wonderful. We skyped last night. They looked really happy." Bo's mood started to soften thinking about her sister.

Tamsin sat quietly enjoying her food. There was a lot to get caught up with, with this group, she was learning.

"Good to hear. They're a great couple."

The conversation ended, and they sat in silence.

"Let's get back to work," Bo said and walked briskly back to her desk.

XXXX

Lauren wanted to weep, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let Evony see her like that. She lost her first patient while operating, and it stung. Her mind replayed all the events of the surgery over and over trying to figure out what went wrong.

Her technique had been perfect, she didn't understand. She knew this was part of being a surgeon, losing patients but it didn't make it easier. And she deeply wanted to know what went wrong.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dr. Lewis, we did everything we could." Evony entered the room and started scrubbing her hands. "But sometimes it isn't enough."

"I know, but I feel awful."

"Why because that perfect record of yours is now ruined." Evony scrubbed her hands harder.

"No," Lauren answered snapping. "Because someone I was supposed to help, to save, died."

"You need a thicker skin."

"I hope I never stop getting upset about losses. When that happens, I'll know I'm truly dead inside."

Lauren forcefully opened the door and exited before she said anything else. Quite frankly, Evony was pissing her off, and she knew she was about to go off.

Lauren stepped outside to get some fresh air, to help calm her nerves, maybe she'd call Bo.

But before she can make that call she noticed Connor and Jules sitting on a bench, smoking.

She walked over to them, thoughts of making that call gone. "Don't you all find it odd to be doctors and be smoking? You know what that's doing to your body." She asked with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Connor inhaled deep, "We need something to take the edge off." He blew out the smoke. "What do you do?"

"Great sex and good food." She replied deadpan.

They both chuckled at her response.

"I'm joking," She paused, "Sort of."

"You're living the dream," Jules responded putting out her cigarette.

It was Lauren's turn to chuckle. "By the way, I have plus two for cards this weekend."

Connor nodded, "Bo and Dyson." That seemed fairly obvious.

"No, Dyson and my roommate Tamsin."

They exchanged questioning glances, finding it strange she wouldn't invite her girlfriend.

Evony appeared outside, "Dr. Lewis if you're done with your little pow wow, it's time to get back to work."

She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Lauren huffed and followed her, "Great she's going to be a nightmare for the rest of the day." She mumbled to herself.

XXXX

Lauren was going to get drunk that was her plan. Tonight, while playing cards, she wanted to drink until she couldn't think. It was a good plan after the frustrating week she'd had.

Her and Bo had an argument over the phone the previous day, and she was drained. What part of needing space was so hard to understand? Bo didn't seem to get it. Space. It meant being apart, not together every night. When they agreed to stay together, Bo promised not to push, to give her time. Was that happening? No, not at all.

"Pass me the chips, doc," Dyson asked, practically spilling her drink in the process.

Lauren grabbed the chips before Connor could and handed it to Dyson. "You are a really terrible card player, Lauren." Connor teased her. "You've lost every hand."

"Yeah, she's dreadful," Dyson added and stuffed his mouth with chips.

"This game is based on chance, luck. Not skill." She said appealed they'd be judging her card playing skills.

"Only to newbies," Tara said.

"It's all about reading those you're playing with," Tamsin offered, trying to help Lauren out.

"Well, it's no wonder Lauren sucks then, she can't read people." Connor finished his beer. "Just ask Evony."

Dyson shot Lauren a look.

"Don't start that. You guys are crazy." Lauren said, annoyed that she wasn't drunk, yet. She turned to Dyson. "It's nothing. They like to torment me because Evony hates me, and I have to work with her so much."

Tara chuckled. "Why can't you come to terms with the fact that Evony has the hots for you. It's a compliment."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You guys are making me act awkward around her, she probably thinks I'm strange."

The conversation shifted and Lauren whispered to Dyson. "Please don't tell Bo about this. I don't want her getting jealous about nothing."

Dyson's expression turned to disapproval but he said nothing.

Dyson tapped his fingers on the table. "Why didn't you invite Bo, tonight?"

"We need space. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"But isn't one of the issues in your relationship not seeing each other enough? Seems counterproductive not to see her when you can."

"Please don't give me relationship advice, you've never even had a long term girlfriend."

Dyson bit back his response and remained silent. Lauren's mood was off, and he wasn't about to get into with her.

Lauren started feeling relaxed as the alcohol started to work. "My parents are visiting soon." She said to Dyson, changing the subject.

"Yikes, good luck."

"My father loves you." Lauren blurted out, finally feeling really buzzed.

"I'm lovable." Dyson smiled at her with a cheesy grin.

Lauren dipped her finger into her empty glass, "I wish he would give Bo a chance. Get to know her."

Dyson lightly patted her back. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard."

Lauren got up swiftly, "I need more alcohol."

She fixed herself a drink and downed it probably faster than she should have, and made another one. She didn't want to be responsible tonight. She just wanted to drink. Besides, she had so many things to worry about one night off seemed fine.

XXXX

Hours later, Tamsin watched Lauren, who was clearly very drunk. She pulled out her phone and texted Bo. Lauren needed to get home. It wasn't her place, but she was worried about Lauren.

Lauren laughed and rolled around the living floor. The room spun wildly around her. "I'm so drunk!"

Connor and Jules sat beside her, "I know it's awesome to see." Connor nudged her foot.

Jules fell back and landed on her back hard, "We should play strip poker!"

"Yes!" Connor stood and clambered into the kitchen to get the cards. "Do you two want to play?" He asked Dyson and Tamsin, who were alone at the kitchen table.

They shook their heads at the same time. He shrugged and went back to the living room.

"I'm terrible at cards, I'll be naked in no time," Lauren said through a drunk laugh.

There's a knock on the door, and Tamsin knowing who it was answered it quickly.

"Lauren's pretty wasted. Glad you could come." Tamsin opened the door for Bo to enter.

Bo eyed Lauren, who sat on the living floor and entered the apartment.

Lauren spotted Bo, "Bo's here." She darted her head between Jules and Connor. "Did you know Bo was here? How long has she been here?"

They tried to focus on Bo through their drunken haze but gave up.

"Lauren, I'm taking you home." Bo stood over Lauren. "You need to get some sleep." She drove all the way over she wasn't leaving without Lauren.

Lauren tilted her head back to look up at her, her eyes glossy from the alcohol, and grabbed her arm, "You should play with us."

"We're playing strip poker!" Connor stumbled out, and Bo glared at him.

"One game then we'll leave," Lauren said to Bo, her words coming out slurred.

"Fine." Bo walked to the kitchen to get Lauren a drink of water.

"Why did you let her get like this?" Bo asked Dyson as she filled up the glass with water.

"I've been watching her."

Bo sighed and walked back to Lauren. "Drink this." She handed Lauren the water, and Lauren took it and drank.

"Should we wake Tara up?" Jules asked jerking her head toward Tara, who was passed out on the couch.

"No. Let her sleep," Connor said and started dealing out the cards.

Bo was now sitting with Tamsin and Dyson, but her eyes didn't leave Lauren.

Thirty minutes later, Lauren was only in her bra and underwear. The three of them, sitting on the floor, couldn't stop giggling, at what, who knew.

Bo checked the time and got aggravated. She refocused her attention on Lauren. Her eyes flickered with annoyance.

"Ooo, Lauren's lost again, time to lose the bra!" Connor shouted he was really drunk now.

Bo approached Lauren's side, "Time to go." She said firm and insistent.

Lauren peered up at Bo, "I wasn't going to take my bra off, relax." Her words coming out with drunken emphasis.

"It's late." Bo gathered up Lauren's clothes and handed them to her.

Lauren climbed to her feet and leaned on Bo, putting her clothes back on. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

Bo exhaled a breath.

"Well, you are!"

Bo ushered Lauren to the door but Lauren resisted. "Wait. I'm not ready to go!" Lauren lost her balance and stumbled backward.

Dyson and Tamsin sat silently watching them.

Bo had enough, she bent down and grabbed Lauren behind the knees then draped her over her shoulder. "We're leaving." She walked from the apartment with Lauren over her shoulder.

Tamsin turned to Dyson wide-eyed. "Does that happen a lot?"

"It's been a while since I've seen Bo carry Lauren out of a party like that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have called Bo." Tamsin clenched her fingers together. She didn't want to cause any trouble with her roommate.

"But then I would have had to carry Lauren home." He gave her a sideways glance.

XXXX

Lauren closed her eyes tight, "I'm drunk." She said. She was laying on her back in the back seat of Bo's car.

"No kidding," Bo answered hotly. "Don't puke in my car."

Lauren rubbed her palms over her eyes, trying to clear her head.

They arrived back at Lauren's apartment, and Bo helped Lauren out of the car and into the front door.

Lauren fell onto her bed on her stomach. "I feel sick."

"Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" Bo pushed the hair out of Lauren's face.

Lauren flipped onto her back, "I love you so much, Bo. Sometimes so much it hurts, and I can't breathe."

Bo hovered over her, searching her face for something.

Lauren brought her arm over her eyes, "Why did you have to cheat on me?" She sighed. "You ruined everything."

Bo squeezed her jaw shut. She knew Lauren was drunk and maybe didn't know what she was saying, but it still hurt to hear.

Bo got up to leave, but Lauren grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me." Half asleep, she whispered. "Ever." Then she was asleep.

Bo laid down next to her, not sleeping.

XXXX

The next morning, Lauren stood in the shower. Thankful today was her day off. She was hung over. She had no business going into work. The events of the previous night were hazy in her mind.

She didn't know how she'd gotten home but waking up next to Bo gave her a clue. She wondered if she had called her or if someone else had.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at herself in mirror and squinted trying to pull the memories from last night into her mind.

She entered her bedroom to find Bo staring at her from across the room. She looked upset.

"Morning," She said slowly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She really wished she could remember what happened last night, so she could be prepared for this apparent argument they were about to have.

"We need to talk."

Lauren sat straight and frowned at her. "Ok."

"What are we doing here?" Bo was gripped by distress, she didn't want to have this conversation but last night proved it was time.

Lauren didn't answer.

"If you can't forgive me, then we're just wasting our time, right?"

Lauren pulled her arms into her body as a shield. "I need time."

"So, you don't forgive me?" Bo countered, hotly.

Lauren held her gaze on the floor.

"Maybe we should break-up." She eyed Lauren warily.

Lauren held her breath but didn't answer.

"You can't keep punishing me. I'm more sorry than you know. I'm willing to take on all the blame for what happened, but you have to forgive me. It was a mistake."

When Lauren doesn't answer, Bo started toward the door, her temper now spilling over. "Just so we're clear, is this a break or break-up? I'd hate to not know what rule book I'm suppose to follow."

"Just leave, Bo." Lauren fought back tear as she said it.

"Fine."

Bo closed the door behind her but paused and held the doorknob. Abruptly, she walked back into the room. Lauren stood a few feet away from her and they looked at each other.

"I don't want to break-up." Bo said softly, swallowed hard, and took a few steps to close the distance between them.

"I don't want to break-up either." Lauren said gently.

After a pause of silence, they crashed into each other and landed on the bed. They kissed lips and tongues working feverishly. Lauren held onto Bo's shoulders, pulling her tighter against her body.

When they finally broke apart, they studied each other. Bo brought her hand up and laid it over Lauren's chest. "We can get through this right?" She asked, her voice drowning in sadness.

Lauren nodded in response, and put her hand over Bo's, stroking it lightly. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. You were right. We need to spend more time together. And I do forgive you but it's hard sometimes."

Bo brushed her fingers over Lauren's bare skin. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you." Lauren pushed herself up to meet Bo's lips and Bo in one quick motion removed her towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's head fell back over the side of the bed. "Oh, wow." She gasped out, breathing heavy. "Wow." She repeated, and swallowed.

Bo pulled her to the center of the bed by her legs and spun her over onto her stomach. Bo brushed the hair off her neck and nuzzled it. Her hands rubbed her thighs while she pressed her body into Lauren's back. Not long after, she slowly kissed down Lauren's spine. "Mmm." Lauren sighed out.

Bo grinned against her skin and her hands traveled up Lauren's side stroking the sides of her breasts.

Bo's phone rang, stopping her abruptly. She hesitated gazing at Lauren's body longingly, but she knew she had to answer it. It might be something important about her case.

Lauren slid onto her back and watched Bo on her phone, dancing her fingers up and down Bo's stomach.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Bo ended her call and collapsed on top of Lauren capturing her lips. "I have to go. Another body's been found." She said when they pulled apart.

Bo rose to her feet and scrambled around for her clothes. She didn't have time to shower. She pulled her clothes on, in a flash.

Lauren stretched out on the bed and snuggled into the blankets.

"Do you want me to come back here when I'm done, or…" Bo asked putting on her jacket.

"Well," Lauren stopped and studied Bo. "I mean I have some study material to look over tonight and the rest of the week."

Bo glanced down at her feet.

"But..." Lauren started again. "If you want to come over and sleep, just sleep that's fine." She said and bit her lip.

Bo looked back up and gave her a half grin. "Hey, I can handle just sleeping."

"Uh, huh."

Bo groaned and leaned down and kissed Lauren. "I can."

Lauren smiled and nodded.

When Bo reached the door, Lauren whispered, "Be safe." And she rolled onto her stomach to sleep.

Bo smirked at her, for a second, and left the room.

XXXX

Tamsin was having a great Sunday. It was her day off, and she was able to relax all day. It was great. She had thought about exploring the neighborhood a bit, but she instead decided to not dress all day and hang out around the house. Unfortunately, her roommate had decided to stay in all day as well with her girlfriend, in bed. She really wished there were thicker walls in the apartment.

Tamsin, by early evening, had decided to finally get dressed and was now at the kitchen table eating a cheeseburger, her headphones on.

Bo strolled up to her and snapped her fingers, in front of her, to get her attention.

Tamsin looked at Bo broad eyed, slightly startled; she pulled her ear-buds out. "What's up?" She mumbled out with a mouth full of food.

"We need to go. A body's been found." Bo typed the address into the GPS on her phone. "It's a ten-minute drive from here."

Tamsin stood. "Another girl?" She asked throwing away the rest of her cheeseburger. She was slightly disappointed because it was a really good burger.

Bo shook her head. "Seems like the perp is shaking things up, it's a male this time. But it's connected to our case because that symbol was found carved into his chest."

"Oh, shit," Tamsin said.

Bo sent Dyson a text letting him know where to meet them. She glanced up at Tamsin. "Things are definitely escalating."

Tamsin grabbed her jacket, and they left the apartment together.

XXXX

Lauren slept for a few hours, trying to catch up on sleep on her only day off. She got restless and finally got up. She pulled out her laptop and checked her email. She sighed and rolled her eyes, reading her mom's email. She closed the laptop quickly. She knew they would plan on coming no matter what she said, but she had kept out hope that maybe they wouldn't come.

Suddenly, she remembered she never told Bo they were coming. She held in a breath mentally going over what would happen when Bo was around her parents. Sometimes, Bo and her father argued and other times he ignored her completely. There was really no way to know how it would go.

She rubbed her temples trying ease the stress headache that was beginning to pull at her head. She took out her phone. She contemplated texting Bo about her parents but decided it would be better to tell her in person. Instead, she texted Jules about what happened the night before. She only had vague memories, and her and Bo didn't talk about it.

Jules: Shit. I can't remember. We drank way too much.

Lauren clicked through a few more texts before she tossed her phone on the bed and decided to clean the apartment. Cleaning always cleared her mind and helped with her stress.

She should probably be studying, but she wasn't feeling up to it, at the moment. Her confidence was shaken a bit by losing her first patient, which, she knew, meant she should study more, but…

She turned the music on and started cleaning the kitchen.

XXXX

The next day, Bo stared at her computer screen at work. They had no luck identifying the symbol. Bo wasn't surprised, so now she was researching things on her own.

She stretched her arms up and rested them behind her head squinting at the screen. Sometimes, she wished she were a beat cop, on the ground with the people. Detective work was a lot of waiting and researching. But she did love it, usually.

Dyson and Tamsin wandered up to her desk. Dyson plopped down. "It would help if we could get access to the FBI database about that symbol."

Bo turned from her computer. "There haven't been enough bodies to get on their radar, yet. We'll need five or six more, I'd guess."

Dyson hesitated, briefly then said. "Maybe your father could help."

Bo glared at him and didn't respond.

Tamsin looked back and forth between them. "Does your father work for the FBI?" She asked when neither offered more information.

Bo shook her head, and Dyson peered up at her. "No, he's a senator."

Tamsin shivered slightly. Politicians always freaked her out. They never came off as sincere. They always appeared to be working an angle. She didn't trust people like that.

Bo stared at Dyson. "I can't go to my father over every little thing. We can figure this out. We just need to put our heads together." Her voice grew annoyed saying it. She had worked too hard to create her own career, away from her father's shadow. The last thing she wanted was to have to go to him for help with her job.

Bo glanced at the time, and it was lunchtime. "Dyson will you go with me out to lunch? I need to run an errand, and I need your help with it."

Dyson nodded, and Tamsin stood awkwardly. After a moment, she said. "I'll just eat at my desk." She walked off, and Dyson watched her for several seconds.

When Tamsin was back at her desk, Dyson said to Bo. "That was rude. You should have invited her."

Bo let out a short breath. "It's personal and about Lauren. Sorry, I don't want her tagging along."

Dyson frowned, not satisfied with her vague answer. "What about Lauren?" He asked.

Bo rose and slipped on her jacket. "You need to help me pick out an engagement ring." She said and quickly marched off.

XXXXX

Lauren was relieved to be off Evony's service for the next few weeks. But that meant she was working the floor, which was, for the most part, mundane and uninspiring work. It was a lot drawing blood for laboratory analysis, talking to family members, going with patients for tests, putting in orders for the nurses. The days were very long and she able to go on a few consults through the day, but she wouldn't be operating until she rotated back onto another surgeon's service.

Lauren grinned at her next patient drawing blood for an upcoming procedure. They had chatted a little, and he told her he was a chef.

"I love to cook." She said hoping to take his mind off all the blood samples she was taking. "But I don't have a lot of time to do it."

He watched her draw the blood, intensely. "You should always find time for the things you love."

Lauren nodded. "How long have you been a chef?"

"All my life, I suppose."

When she finished up, she noticed a tattoo on his arm. "That's an interesting symbol. I've never seen anything like that before. Do you mind me asking what it is?"

"It's a family thing." He said flatly.

"I see." She made a few notes on her tablet and started off to get his blood work to the lab.

He stopped and handed her a card from his pocket. She took it and looked at it puzzled, for a second.

He smiled at her. "If you ever want cooking lessons."

"Thank you," She smiled and walked off.

XXXX

After picking up a quick lunch, Bo and Dyson arrived at the jewelry store.

Dyson hesitated for a long minute. "Engagement ring really? You think you guys are ready for that?"

Bo huffed at him and got out of the car. "We've been together five years. It seems like its time. And I want to marry her."

Dyson followed her out of the car. "But aren't things…you two were just on a break."

"We're working through that."

He grabbed her arm loosely. "Why now?"

"I want to show Lauren she's all I want." She sauntered up the front door. "I don't want her slipping away."

Bo bent down looking through the glass case. "I don't think she would want something big and over the top."

"I think you should wait," Dyson said firm.

She peered up at him. "You don't think she'll say yes?"

"I don't claim to know what she'll say but…you need to work through your shit before you think about marriage."

"What do you know about it?" She asked before turning her attention back to the rings.

"Obviously more than you." He shot back. "What are you going to say: Hey, Lauren I know you kicked me and won't let me move back in but will you marry me?"

She stood up still looking at the glass case. "How did things get so messed up?" She sighed.

Dyson grabbed her shoulder. "Give it time and worked through it, but don't rush into something just because you're afraid she'll leave you."

"Maybe you could talk to her? See where her head's at."

He shook his head quickly back and forth. "Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of that. It's up to you to talk to your girlfriend."

Dyson left the store to wait in the car.

A cheerful salesperson sauntered up to Bo and smiled brightly. "What are you looking for?"

Bo stared at the rings, for a moment, after that she looked at the salesperson. "I guess I'll be back another time."

XXXX

Connor was almost on the ground laughing. He couldn't stop. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think the lack of sleep is starting to get to me." He was able to get out before another giggle fit hit him.

"You should take a few hours and sleep in the on-call room," Lauren suggested.

He shook his head. "That place smells like feet and other things and I'm on Dr. Marquise's service this week."

Lauren glanced at the time. "I have a consult with Dr. Abel. Get some sleep."

She started to walk off and almost bumped into Evony. "Dr. Lewis perhaps you should look forward when you walk."

"I was…" She trailed off and looked down at her feet. "Will do." She said after a moment.

She tried to go quickly, but Evony stopped her. "But I am glad I quite literally ran into you."

Lauren looked at her confused.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you. Would you have dinner with me?"

"I have a girlfriend." Lauren blurted out without thinking. "I love her a lot…well, we were having problems but…things are…we're…" She stopped her stumbling when she noticed the strange face Evony was making at her.

"What are earth are you going on about?" Evony asked resting her weight on one leg and tapping her other foot.

Lauren's jaw dropped and wished the floor would open up and suck her in. She was beyond uncomfortable. "I…" She started.

Evony looked at her pointedly. "You think I would risk my professional career, which I've worked so hard on, for what? A second-year intern." She laughed. "Don't flatter yourself." She glared at her. "You are really self-absorbed aren't you?"

"No!" Lauren said in a high pitch voice, her embarrassment growing by the second. "I'm not. It was only a misunderstanding. I apologize. I wasn't trying to imply anything." Her eyes nervously darted around Evony. "I think my brain's a little shattered from drawing blood all day." She did her best to force a casual smile.

"You're a surgeon you can't be getting scattered brained, as you call it." She twirled around and was off in the other direction rapidly.

XXXX

Lauren laid on the bench, in the locker room, with her hands over her face. "This is all you guy's fault. Teasing me all the time." She sat up and looked at her three friends. "She's probably going to file a sexual harassment claim against me." She slumped back on the bench and buried her face. "I'm so humiliated. How am I ever going to work with her again?"

Since her friends didn't appear to have their own lives, she had to endure their jokes and mocks. It was like a sport to them. And now she had made a fool out of herself in front of a superior because of their teasing.

Tara tried to hide her smile. "Lauren this is all part of the seduction. I'm telling you."

Lauren put her hands down and glared at her, irritation simmering in her.

"Hear me out! First, she gives you little looks until you notice. Second, she casually asks you to dinner and pretends not to be interested, that way. This lets your guard down, so she can get to know you better. Finally, she'll be removing your clothes in the on-call room while you beg her not to stop." Tara said with a playful glint in her eye.

"You watch too many movies." Lauren countered and rubbed her hands down her face. "What did I ever do to you guys to make you torment me like this?"

They laughed. "We're helping you," Connor said.

"You're not. You're making me look like a fool in front of my teacher and colleague." She wished they would find something else to joke about.

Jules sighed.

"Why so gloomy cupcake?" Tara asked.

"I wish Evony would hit on me. She's hot."

Connor nudged her, "You just really need to get laid. That's all." He said, one hand grasping a clean shirt to put on.

Jules glanced at Lauren quickly, who was completely unaware, blushed a little and her face fell to the ground. "Whatever."

Lauren rose up quickly, "I have to go apologize again. I can't allow this awkwardness to linger."

She almost ran from the locker room. Connor followed behind, needing to get back to work.

Tara shook her head at Jules. "It's been six years you need to get over that. I can't believe you still have a crush on her."

Jules looked at her and tried to appear confused. "What?"

"You slept with Lauren once over five years ago. It's time to move on."

"I am over it, but sometimes she just looks really cute and says something Lauren-like and it's like we're back in medical school, and it all comes back."

Tara patted her knee. "Crushes are temporary, crush then move on! That's how it works."

Jules sighed. "It is bad luck that she met Bo right after we slept together. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if she never met her and we had a chance."

Tara gave her a sad smile. "She doesn't see you as anything other than a friend. You know, as well as I, that it's all Bo all the time for her. For better or worse."

XXXX

Lauren carefully walked up Evony. "Dr. Marquise I would like to apologize again for earlier. My friends," She took a deep breath, "they like to tease me, and I guess I let them get inside my head a little."

Evony narrowed her gaze and studied Lauren. "I think you have great potential as a surgeon. But I fear you lack focus. I wanted to go to dinner with you to talk about that."

"Oh," Lauren stopped to think. "I would like that if you're still interested that is."

"Call my office. My assistant will look over my schedule and set something up." She stepped closer to Lauren and narrowed her eyebrows. "You can bring your girlfriend if you want. To feel safe, that is." She said in a mocking tone.

Lauren's eyes darted away from her, feeling mortified again. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"As you wish, Dr. Lewis." With the click of her heels, was down the hall.

Lauren grimaced and walked off briskly to get back to work.

XXXX

Lauren didn't realize how late it was until Bo entered the room and crawled into bed with her after dropping her jacket and bag. Lauren shut off her computer and rubbed her eyes.

"You look as miserable as I feel," Lauren said while pushing a few strains of hairs behind Bo's ear.

Bo buried her head in Lauren's neck. "It's this case." She gave Lauren's neck a quick peek. "It's frustrating." She said sounding tired, both physically and mentally.

"We should have picked easier careers," Lauren said, after a second, through a laugh.

"I know! What were we thinking? We should go kick our teenage selves asses."

Lauren snorted a small laugh. "You'd have to kick my five-year self's ass. That's when I chose my career." Bo's head rose up and smiled at her. "I was an excellent surgeon to all my toys and stuff animals, I might add."

"I don't doubt that," Bo said and started nibbling down her jaw.

Lauren sighed and ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "My parents are coming to visit soon." She said in a low voice.

Bo's body stiffened and stopped her kisses. "Oh no, that's always a treat for me. I still can't figure out what I ever did to your dad."

Lauren kissed her head. "It's him, not you. It's his issue. You can't fix it." She assured Bo.

"What's he think about me moving out," Bo asked softly.

"I didn't tell them," Lauren said and stared off into a corner of the room.

"Why not?"

"It's not their business." She responded flatly.

"Does that mean I can move back in?" She asked slowly, keeping her eyes down.

Lauren sat quietly and closed her eyes.

Bo rested her head on her chest when she doesn't answer. "It's ok. Forget I asked."

Lauren flipped Bo on her back, and their lips met in an eager kiss.

"I thought we were only sleeping tonight," Bo said into Lauren's mouth.

"I changed my mind," Lauren said sliding Bo's shirt off. Bo closed her eyes getting lost in the kiss.

Warmth and desire surrounded them, displacing the tension that was building.

After a while, when they were done, they curled up in each other's arms, keeping the conversation on light subjects until they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After a good night's sleep, Lauren woke up in Bo's arms. She buried her head into Bo's neck and inhaled before giving her a light peck.

"Hmm." Bo awoke feeling Lauren's touch and kiss. "Please, don't tell me it's morning already."

"Sadly, yes," Lauren said and placed a kiss on Bo's bare shoulder.

"And we have to go to work?" Bo grumbled.

"You love your job," Lauren said with a quick laugh.

Bo rubbed her face against Lauren's hair and squeezed her tightly. "Normally, but you feel too good to leave." She buried her head in Lauren's hair as she said it. "I don't want to leave this little nook of ours and face the real world."

"Come join me for a shower," Lauren whispered in Bo's ear and licked her earlobe slowly. She sauntered off to the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder. Bo jumped up quickly and removed her clothes while she hurried after Lauren.

After a time, they held each other in a snug embrace under the warm water. "Thank you," Lauren murmured against Bo's shoulder, running her lips over her wet skin.

Bo chuckled, "Did you just thank me for giving you an orgasm?"

Lauren lightly took Bo's skin in between her teeth and bit down softly, "Yes, I appreciate it. It felt really good."

Bo chuckled, again. "Fair enough, you're welcome." Bo squeezed her and started washing her back. Placing a kiss behind her ear and Lauren sighed contently.

"That tickles a little," Lauren with a giggle, after a few seconds.

Bo pressed her back against the wall and pulled Lauren into her body, but at the same time, her phone rang outside the shower. "Back to the real world." She sighed and stepped out of the shower.

Lauren took a quick glance at Bo as she exited the shower and finished washing her body and hair.

XXXX

Tamsin read the text and put the phone down. A second later, she picked up the phone and read it again. Was Dyson asking her on a date? Her? She wondered reading it again, and again.

 _Drinks, dinner, and a movie?_ The text read. That sounded like a date to her. She put the phone down as if it was on fire and scooted away from it.

She hated formal dates she was terrible at them. The few she'd been on ended in disaster, with her either offending her date, accidentally or her just leaving through a back door from boredom. She never knew what to say or how to act. It was torture, and she didn't understand why people put themselves through it.

She decided to ignore the text, for now, and get ready for work.

It buzzed again on her bed, and she jumped back away from it, thinking it was from Dyson. She cautiously read it and was relieved that it was Bo telling her to hurry up because they had to leave soon.

Bo was in the next room, and she wondered why she texted her and didn't just knock on the door. Maybe she was occupied with Lauren and couldn't get away.

She sighed at her clothes and picked an outfit, she really needed to go shopping for more clothes soon, but her truck had to be fixed first. The following day, she would pay it off, but that would take all her money.

Sometimes, she wished she still lived in her truck because money wouldn't be a problem. But she did enjoy the comfortable bed, easily available hot showers, and a roommate who occasionally cooked delicious food. Perhaps, it was worth the money after all.

She pulled on her jacket and scrutinized her appearance in the mirror, longer than normal. She rolled her eyes and told herself it had nothing to do with Dyson and his text. Because it didn't, nope, she reassured herself before exiting the room.

XXXX

Lauren, walking to the hospital, tilted her head back and inhaled the morning air. She was feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks, and she wanted to enjoy the walk.

Her phone vibrated, and she answered it quickly.

Tara's voice came through. "Lauren you have a problem."

"A problem, just one? I thought I had many problems." She joked back.

"Haha. Jules is crushing on you big time."

"Oh good lord, would you stop with this, not everyone wants to sleep with me."

"Not everyone just half the ladies at the hospital."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"I'm serious about Jules. I don't think she ever got over your one night together." She paused. "She's been talking about you a lot recently."

"What are you talking about? When did we have sex?" Lauren asked, confused.

Tara paused. "Right before you met Bo, in medical school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It was only once." And not very memorable she thought but didn't say. "I'm sure it's nothing."

She stopped when she saw the tattooed chef walking down the street. She ended her call and cautiously approached him. She hated seeing patients outside of the hospital it was like the fourth wall coming down or something. The hospital was like its own little world, in itself, and bringing that world to the outside always felt odd.

"Hi," She offered a greeting with a smile. "I don't know if you remember me," She gestured to her scrubs. "I took your blood at the hospital once."

He squinted at her. "Oh, yes. The doctor who loves to cook." He paused and leaned in. "But has no time." He pulled back with a wink.

Lauren grinned at the ground. "That's me. Do you work around here, I'd love to try your food, sometime."

He shook his head. "It's a few blocks away." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Since I don't think you'll be coming in for any cooking lessons. Here's an easy recipe for you to try on your own."

She took it and read it. "Thanks."

"Let me know how it turns out." He smiled and walked off.

She watched him go and slipped the card into her scrub pocket.

XXXX

"Progress, Dennis? What in the world are the three of you doing all day?" Ryan snapped at Bo.

"I told you we need a list of known cults to start investigating."

He scoffed. "Your theory on that is really a stretch. No way you'll get warrants."

Bo clenched her jaw and glared at him. "I was thinking something less formal, like just a casual visit or surveillance."

He shook his head. "No way. Get more evident then we'll revisit the discussion."

She pushed herself off the wall and started to go.

He stopped her. "About that promotion."

She sighed deeply and turned to face him.

"Hale has put his hat into the ring. He's tough competition. He has seniority over you." He leaned closer to her and she stepped back. "But, of course, your daddy will probably help you."

"Are we done?" She shot back, angrily. "I get my own promotions." She added heatedly.

He chuckled. "Sure. That's why a 26-year-old is a detective. Daddy had nothing to do with that?"

She placed her hand on the doorknob to go, and he added. "I could put your name at the top of the list if you topped me again." He raised his eyebrows as he said it.

She left quickly and slammed the door behind her.

Bo kicked her chair when she got back to her desk and plopped down.

Dyson leaned close to her. "What's up?"

"Captain Asshole is the vilest person on the planet. Why the fuck did I have sex with him? Him? Of all people." She tapped her head on her desk repeatedly.

He chuckled. "I've often wondered that myself."

"I risked my relationship with my perfect girlfriend for that shit." She mumbled out, hitting her head harder. "I can't stand him, I never liked him. He's gross."

"Lauren's not perfect. Faaar from it."

"Whatever." She glared at him. "That's not really the point."

Tamsin was needing to talk to Bo about the case, saw Dyson at her desk and veered off in the other direction. She'd talk to her later, she looked busy, maybe in a few minutes, she silently told herself.

XXXX

Lauren groaned looking down at her tablet, seemingly endless blood drawings for the day. She desperately wanted to get into a surgery, even just observing. She knew this was part of her residency, but she wanted to do more important work. A fourteen-hour shift of grunt work was draining.

"Who killed your puppy, Dr. Lewis?" Evony asked close to Lauren's ear, startling her and pulling her from her thoughts.

She took a quick glimpse at her then back to her tablet. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"That happens to you a lot. You're always staring off into space." Evony waved her hand in the air as she said it.

"How do you know what I'm always doing?" Lauren retorted back, with a suspicious glare.

Evony mocked her with a laugh. "Oh, please honey, I mean every time I see you scurrying around the hospital. You look dazed and in the clouds."

"That's not true." She snapped. She really wasn't in the mood to be made fun of her day was stressful enough already.

"Ok, Dr. Lewis." Evony responded and quickly placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back and strolled off.

Lauren watched her go and absently dropped her eyes to Evony's legs then back up the length of her body before she caught herself and looked away swiftly.

She cleared her throat and rushed off to start the day.

XXXX

"I thought you had to get to sleep early?" Dyson asked Lauren at the bar.

"I need to unwind. Do you know how many people's blood I took today? Like a hundred. I need a surgery." She complained, slightly annoyed hearing herself say it. It wasn't like her to act this way, but she couldn't help it. Stress was starting to boil over for her.

Tamsin walked slowly up to the table and smiled quickly at Dyson before sitting next to Lauren.

Dyson pounded his fist on the table, "We need another round."

Lauren's phone buzzed, and she read her text from Bo but she ignored it.

"You need a vacation Doc," Dyson said pouring more beer into his glass.

"I think I'm like four years away from one of those," She sighed ignoring another text from Bo.

"What do you do to release stress, Lewis?" Tamsin asked. "Personally, I go to the shooting range." She added.

Lauren frowned. "It's just a bad week. With my parent's visit looming, doing boring stuff at work. I'll feel better soon."

The three chatted a bit. Lauren stroked her phone suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed for ignoring Bo. She couldn't get a handle on why she was feeling so off.

She rubbed in-between her eyes and glanced up to see Bo entering the bar. She quickly put her phone away.

Bo joined them, taking a seat next to Dyson. "I thought you were sleeping?" Bo asked Lauren.

Dyson and Tamsin went rigid and looked away.

Lauren hesitated, she was still wound up from her day and feeling more stressed or aggravated than normal. "I'm only having one drink then going home." She said with a slightly harsh tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked sharply. "I was texting you."

Dyson and Tamsin exchanged awkward glances, then he said. "You know what, Tamsin let's go play some pool." He got up from his chair.

"Good idea." They rushed off together.

After they left, Bo continued. "I thought we were doing better."

Lauren leaned back and stared at Bo. "We are, but we don't have to be together every night."

Bo started tapping her foot. "All I want is to know what you're up to. Is that so bad?"

Lauren stared back Bo bleakly. "No, not if your goal is to smother me." She shot back, unable to stop herself from saying it, the words just spilled out of her.

Bo got up abruptly. "Well excuse me for giving a damn."

Lauren sighed deeply and closed her eyes, for a moment. She shuddered at her behavior, feeling more ashamed. She followed Bo quickly.

When she reached her, she grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." She said with an apologetic expression and pleading eyes.

Bo bit her cheek and avoided looking at her.

"Hey," Lauren held her face. "Really, I'm sorry. Let's go." She grabbed Bo's hand and led her out of the bar.

XXXX

Tamsin looked up and noticed Bo and Lauren leaving the bar together. She set up her next shot. "Have they always been like this? Fighting and making up?"

He shrugged, "Not really. They've always been intense, but it's escalating lately. But I'm tired of talking about those two."

He tilted his head and cracked a smile. "You never answered my text about Saturday."

Tamsin shifted her stance, nervously and looked at Dyson, his goofy smile was making it hard for her to keep a straight face, so she smirked back. "I'm not good at…"

He interrupted her, "It's just a movie. We should get to know each other better." He nudged her shoulder playfully.

She let out a breath of relief. "Ok. Sounds good."

"Good." He picked up his glass and they tapped them together and both drank.

XXXX

Bo spread out on Lauren's bed, staring at the ceiling, and Lauren crawled on top of her. "I said I was sorry." She said keeping her voice soft and low. She lightly kissed her lips after.

Bo tightened her jaw. "You can't just treat me any way you want then say you're sorry like that makes it go away."

Lauren snorted and slid off her. "Kind of like having sex with someone else…saying sorry then expecting…" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, but the filler between her head and mouth seemed to be off.

"Lauren, really?" Bo jumped off the bed and moved across the room and leaned against the dresser and fixed a sharp glare on Lauren.

Both stayed silence averting their eyes from each other.

Lauren slowly inched closer to Bo but remained on the bed. "I'm…" She stopped herself from saying sorry, knowing it would make Bo explode. "I don't feel like myself lately. I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams, and I don't know how to snap out of it."

Bo crossed her arms, "I can't be your personal punching bag, Lauren. It's not fair."

Lauren buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Shame, guilt, stress, exhaustion, confusion all hit her at the same time, and she didn't know what to do with it all and the tears just came out.

Bo sighed sadly, and her face lined in a frown as she moved closer to Lauren. She lifted Lauren's chin, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Bo wiped a few tears away.

Lauren pulled on Bo's waist drawing her closer and Bo pushed her back hard onto the bed. Their lips met, instantly, and in a blind rush they stripped the clothes off their bodies. Thoughts slipped away from both their minds with the contact of their bodies.

When they were done, Bo got to her feet and dressed quickly. Lauren rose from the bed. She wrapped her arm around her body, covering her breasts, as she watched Bo dress. "You can stay here." She said, after a long pause.

Bo shook her head and pulled on her boots. "I'm going to stay at Kenzi's tonight, and probably the rest of the week."

Lauren dropped her hand and pulled a sheet up and wrapped it around her body.

Bo slipped on her jacket and went to the door. She slowly looked back, "Call me when you figure out what you want."

Lauren froze on the bed and watched as the door closed, and Bo disappeared. She wrapped her head in the sheet and cried.

XXXX

Lauren woke alone, the next morning. She gently brushed her fingers over Bo's pillow and willed herself out of bed.

Tamsin watched Lauren walk into the kitchen, her arms full and her face in a scowl.

She went quickly to the refrigerator and dug through looking for breakfast.

"Lewis, is Bo here? I need a ride to work."

Lauren glared at her. "Bo doesn't live here, remember?"

"Ok, sorry. I saw you two leave the bar together, so I thought…"

Lauren tossed some food into her bag and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean anything…"

Tamsin gave her a questioning glance and changed the subject. "I think I'll walk it's not very far and the weather's great."

Lauren forced a smile. "I walk almost everyday; it's a nice way to start the morning."

Tamsin gathered up her things. "Your parents are coming today. Any big plans?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Dinner, tonight I guess. They're staying a week."

Tamsin offered her a half smile.

Lauren clutched her phone, thinking about Bo. "I'll walk out with you, hold on." She called out before Tamsin left.

XXXX

Bo sat at Kenzi's kitchen table flipping through her emails, sighing at the lack of progress with her case. She refused to think about her girlfriend. Lauren had to make the first move. She couldn't keep doing it.

"Morning," Kenzi said cheerfully. She searched through the cabinets for breakfast food. "Any progress on your case?"

Bo put her phone away. "Zip, nudda. Nothing." She watched Kenzi make her food. "Bodies keep piling up and we have nothing."

Sitting down next to Bo, Kenzi started eating her food. "Ask dad for help."

Bo grimaced. "No way. I can't run to him for everything, people already think I got my job because of him."

Kenzi turned her attention away from Bo as Hale walked into the kitchen with a wide smile. "Good morning, you beautiful ladies."

Hale lightly kissed Kenzi's lips.

"Hey, you have a new partner, her name's Tamsin." She rose and took her empty plate to the sink. "She's new but eager. She'll be a great partner for you."

Kenzi still peering up at him, smiled and they kissed again.

Bo looked away, seeing a happy couple was depressing, her phone suddenly felt like a lead brick in her pocket. She pushed those thoughts down. "I didn't know you were going after that promotion." She said to Hale.

He turned to Bo with a charming grin. "Now that I'm a husband. I need the bigger salary."

Bo nodded. "You know I applied for that job."

"Let the best detective win." He extended his hand, and she took it with a smirk.

XXXX

Lauren ordered another glass of wine, listening to her father talk about his new practice.

She drank it fast when it arrived and ordered another.

"Oh lord, Lauren slow down," Her mother gasped out, her hand over her chest.

Lauren played with the rim of her glass, not really focused on it or her parents. Her thoughts were on Bo and the distance that seemed to be growing between them.

"So, where's your friend?" Her father finally asked, his tone flat and dismissive.

For the first time during dinner, Lauren perked up, and her expression sharpened. "You can't even say, girlfriend, can you?" She asked bitterly. "She's my GIRLFRIEND. Lover. Partner."

He glared at her and sprang up from the table, "No more wine for you young lady. You can't handle your alcohol that's clear." He left the table and headed to the restroom.

Lauren clenched her jaw and tapped her fork on her plate.

Her mother patted her hand. "Oh sweetie, don't mind your father he's old school. He doesn't understand the girls kissing girls thing that's so popular these days."

Lauren laughed and rubbed her hand down her face. "Is that what you think Bo and I do is kiss? Because it's a lot more-"

Her mother smiled and cut in, "Oh, I'm fine with it, dear. But your father wants to see you married with kids one day."

Lauren's anger was threatening to simmer over. "And I can't marry Bo? Have children with her?" Her voice was getting louder and louder as she spoke.

"Lauren, shh. Keep your voice down." Her mother's eyes darted around the restaurant.

Lauren's father returned to the table. "What's Dyson up to these days?" He asked with a smug expression taking his seat.

Lauren glared at him and took a large bite of her food. When the server walked by, she ordered another glass of wine.

XXXX

Lauren laid on the living couch watching a surgery video when she heard a soft knock on the door. She glanced at the time and walked to the door.

Bo stood looking down, she slowly raised her head to look at Lauren, and they searched each other's eyes, for an almost endless minute.

Neither said a word and Lauren reached for Bo's hand and together they went to the bedroom.

Bo leaned back against the wall and drew Lauren against her. She unbuttoned Lauren's shirt with their lips pressed together in a feverish kiss. Lauren moaned into her mouth, and Bo shoved her shirt off her shoulders.

Lauren's hands traveled up and down Bo's body, and she started slipping off her clothes.

With their clothes halfway removed they collapsed on the bed, bodies and mouths twisted together.

Bo climbed on top of Lauren and straddled her hips. Both their breathing grew heavier by the second. Bo finished removing Lauren's clothes, and Lauren released a soft moan when Bo's fingers caressed her bare skin. Bo leaned down and thrust her fingers inside Lauren quick and hard. At the same time, Lauren ran her fingernails down Bo's back and arched her back.

A few hours later, sleep remained elusive for Bo, as countless thoughts about Lauren and their relationship rushed through her mind. She watched Lauren sleep peacefully for a few minutes, resisting the urge to stroke her skin. She knew looking at Lauren that she was slipping away, and Bo reluctantly thought that maybe she was already gone.

Quietly, she slid out of the bed and pulled on her clothes. She glanced back at Lauren and watched her steady breathing and with a deep sigh she left the room and apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren placed soft kisses on Bo's face. At the same time, Bo checked her phone. "It's late I should go."

Lauren stopped and rested her head on her shoulder. "Why don't you stay?" She asked keeping her voice soft.

An icy silence filled the room, and Bo scooted away from her.

After keeping her back to Lauren, she finally got up and searched for her clothes, shaking her head. "No, I should sleep at Kenzi and Hale's tonight."

Lauren rested her head on her hand and watched Bo dress. "I would like you to stay."

Bo scoffed, feeling her anger rise. "You're the one that wants space."

Lauren frowned and bit back a harsh response. "I simply thought because it's so late, it would be better for you to stay."

Bo reached the door. "I don't live here, remember?" She pulled it open hard. "I'm not staying over until I live here again." She shot back, her tone hard and sharp.

Before Bo stepped out of the room, Lauren leapt from the bed and searched for her own clothes, pulling on a small t-shirt and shorts. "Why'd you come here at all?" She snapped back.

Bo glanced back with a wounded expression and left the room without another word. Lauren followed her hurriedly.

Tamsin, sitting on the living room couch, stared at them with wide eyes, her spoon almost in her mouth, but she froze, startled by their abrupt entrance into the room.

Bo and Lauren were too preoccupied with each other to notice Tamsin sitting in front of them.

Shaking her head and walking away from Lauren, Bo said. "You want space. You want me to stay. Go, stay, go, stay, I forgive you-I don't forgive you. It's exhausting, and I'm done with the back and forth." She gestured her hands high into the air as she spoke.

Tamsin slowly put her spoon into her cereal bowl, afraid to move from the couch. She averted her eyes to her food away from the arguing pair in front of her.

Lauren stared determinedly at Bo. "I do forgive you."

"Yeah, right." Bo snapped, turning her back on Lauren, suppressing the tears filling her eyes.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, now standing directly in front of a frozen, shocked Tamsin. "What's hard to get over is who you slept with, your boss. It's not about the sex it's about the who."

Tamsin prayed for something, anything to get her out of there, she was beyond uncomfortable. Then, she remembered Dyson's statement about the Bo and Lauren bubble and knew they probably had no idea she was there.

Lauren continued, "Someone you see every day, a random person at a bar would be a lot easier to understand and get over." Lauren stepped closer to Bo. "And don't act like this is the first time this has come up in our relationship. Or did you forget about that girl you slept with when we first started dating?"

Tamsin closed her eyes tight and wished the couch would just shallow her body into it, she really didn't want to be hearing all this. She opened her mouth to get their attention, but Bo spoke before she could and she lost her nerve.

Bo flipped back around to look at Lauren. "Lauren, that was five years ago. I was 21 years old and never been in a real relationship before, cut me some slack." When she finished she let out a deep sigh.

"I did and I was completely over it until it happened again." Lauren retorted.

Tamsin shifted her body and slowly slid herself off the couch.

"We were on a break! A break you blindside me with." She said her tone hard, pointing at Lauren. "I was devastated by your break. If you want to break up, break up, I don't understand the in between thing."

"It was only a shock because you weren't paying attention to our relationship. The fact that you didn't see it coming says a lot about where we were."

Bo threw her hands into the air. "So, it's all my fault. Don't rewrite history." She stepped closer to Lauren. "We barely saw each other for a month leading up to your break." She stepped back, shaking her head. "But boy did you have time to hang out with Dyson and Tara."

"I can't help being busy, same as you. It's difficult to balance everything." Lauren matched Bo step back with a step forward.

"And I can't help wanting to be with you, spend time with you. More time apart is the answer, not making time for us?"

Bo and Lauren were standing so close their fronts were almost touching, and Tamsin took that opportunity to inch herself out of the living room and into her bedroom.

Bo took a large step back from Lauren. "You know what, why don't you just go have sex with someone else, so that we're even."

"That's a mature solution."

"What the hell is the solution?" Bo's voice was getting loud and angry.

Lauren stepped back close to Bo. "First of all, don't yell at me. Second, I don't know how to solve this."

"Perfect. So, we'll continue the back and forth." She sighed and rubbed her fingers into her temples. "I'm going to go before we both say something we'll regret."

They were now standing a breath apart, chests moving together, the front of their bodies pressed together.

"Then why are you still here?" Lauren asked as her eyes drifted down to Bo's lips.

They stared at each other, love and sadness in both their eyes and their shared anger disappeared. Bo gripped her hips tight and kissed her hard, when she pulled away she bit down on Lauren's bottom lip, firm but not hard. Lauren whispered a moan into her mouth.

For several long moments, they stood pressed together, breathing heavy but not speaking or moving. Lauren drew Bo's face into her and kissed her. They kissed as if the room disappeared around them. There was nothing else but the two of them and their embrace. Bo wrapped her arms around her body and Lauren arched further into her.

Lips never parting, they stumbled back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Tamsin slipping on her clothes for bed heard Lauren's door slam. Round twenty she thought while climbing into bed.

Her last thought before sleep was that she was right to resist romantic connections, looking at Bo and Lauren's relationship, all but confirmed, what she always knew: love was too messy to be worth it.

XXXX

Lauren stifled a yawn listening to Dr. Jones talk. He was a bore, she'd been up for twenty-six hours and this man was getting on her nerves. She desperately wanted to go to the on-call room and sleep. She tapped her foot as he drawled on and on. She gazed at him with a glossy, dazed expression waiting for him to finish.

After twenty more minutes, he finished, and she was free. In the on-call room, she rested on top of the sheets and waited for sleep. On the verge of slipping into unconsciousness, her pager went off. With a sigh, she got up and went to the central workstation to find out what they needed.

She blinked quickly at the nurses talking to her trying to wake herself up and listen. It was difficult to focus through the drowsiness.

After another hour, she slumped into a chair in the waiting room. She rested her head on her hand, and sleep came quickly. She was unable to stop it.

Jules strolled by and watched her sleep, for a moment. She nudged her awake, and Lauren woke up hazing and confused. Jules pulled her up and led her to the on-call room.

"Thanks," Lauren whispered when her head hit the pillow, she was already half asleep. Jules brushed the hair from her face and caressed the side of her cheek, and Lauren sighed contently. Jules stiffened when Lauren leaned up and pressed their lips together. Lauren opened her mouth, and Jules' tongue entered passed her lips. "Oh, Bo," Lauren whispered into her mouth. Jules sprang back, her heart drumming quickly in her chest. Lauren was in a deep sleep now and not moving. Jules eased off the bed ashamed of what happened and quickly left the room.

Several hours later, Lauren woke up with a headache and still fatigued. She was slightly confused thinking Bo had been there, but that was foolish. Why would Bo be in the hospital? She tied her hair back and checked the time. Her next shift was starting in an hour. She decided to get a quick breakfast in the cafeteria first. She checked her messages but had nothing from Bo. She slipped it into her pocket and exited the room.

Lauren hunched over the table and yawned, Connor flicked her ponytail before taking a seat next to her. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, I'm not really sure how many hours I've been in this hospital but I think it's been like two days or something." She forced out through many yawns.

He downed his energy drink. "They're testing our will. Keeping us here until we crack."

Lauren rested her head in her arms on the table. "And my parents are coming over for dinner tonight, after this long shift." She peeked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "I wish they would just go home and leave me alone."

Connor went rigid and got up quickly. "I gotta go Dr. Marquise just walked in."

Lauren sighed and buried her head trying to hide, hoping Evony wouldn't notice her.

"The cafeteria isn't for naps, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren kept her head down and mumbled. "I'm having breakfast."

"Is all this work, too much for your delicate sensualities? Perhaps, you should become a dentist or veterinarian."

Lauren was too tired for the banter, so she closed her eyes and said nothing, hoping Evony would just walk away.

Evony leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We have our dinner scheduled for next week; I'll give you some friendly tips on how to deal with all the pressure."

Evony walked away, and Lauren decided not to try and figure out what that meant. She was too exhausted from work, her parents, Bo, everything. Honestly, the only thing she wanted to do was climb into Bo's arms and sleep for hours, but things being the way they were between them, she knew that wouldn't happen. And that caused a lump to settle in her throat.

XXXX

Bo typed the text to Lauren into her phone for the third time and deleted it immediately. She tossed the phone down and sighed.

Kenzi walked gingerly into the room and witnessed Bo throw her phone. "Bo, do you think you should start looking for an apartment? How long are you going to live in limbo?"

"I have an apartment," Bo replied sharply.

Kenzi shook her head. "Yes, an apartment you're not allowed to live in. Meanwhile, you float from place to place."

"That's temporary." She muttered through a tight jaw.

"Are you sure? I love Lauren, I do, but maybe it's time to move on."

Bo got up quickly and paced around the kitchen. "I can't give up on what we have, I can't. This isn't just some girlfriend. This is the woman I'm going to marry. I won't let her go. Not while I know there's still a chance."

"Maybe you don't want the same things anymore," Kenzi added uneasily.

"I refuse to believe that." Bo paused and stared at her phone. "But she can't seem to forgive me."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you think you use sex as a coping mechanism? I mean that's why you slept with Ryan, right? You were upset. And I bet you and Lauren are having lots of sex, even though things are going so well."

Bo scowled and didn't respond.

"Maybe you two need to stop having sex and take the time to remember why you still love each other."

Bo's phone rang before she could reply, "Speak of the devil." She answered it and walked away from the table.

"Hey," She answered simply, an uneasy tension building in her.

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight with my parents?"

Lauren's tone pissed her off. "Do you want me to?" She shot back, matching Lauren's tone.

Lauren sighed on the other end. "Yes, of course."

"Oh," Bo's voice softened. "I would love to. Should I bring anything?"

"Just your patience, I guess."

Bo smiled into the phone, "Ok, see you tonight." She paused and thought for a moment. "I love you." She added quietly.

There was a quick moment of hesitation. "I love you, too."

Bo moved into an empty room. "Lauren…" She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Whatever's happening between us, I'm not going anywhere. Ok? I want to fix it."

"Let's talk in person, after dinner. Figure this thing out."

"If I survive dinner, that is." Bo joked to lighten the mood.

Lauren chuckled, and her tone turned playful. "If we both survive."

They ended their call, and Bo grinned at her phone, finally feeling better with the promise of a talk, the tension in her body lessened. Things could start moving forward with them.

XXXX

Dyson and Lauren were in the kitchen talking while Bo was in Lauren's room getting ready for the dinner.

Dyson sat with a frown watching Lauren cook. "Doc, what am I doing here again?"

Lauren sighed and turned back to glare at him. "I need you here as a buffer between my father and Bo."

"That sounds really awkward." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I don't want to be in the middle of that."

Lauren turned her attention back to her recipe. "Dyson, please. You owe me."

"For what?"

"I have a list somewhere. Every homework assignment I've helped you with since first grade. That time I distracted one of the Johnson twins so you could be alone with the other. Four years of going to every one of your hockey games. Freshman year of college, pretending to be your girlfriend, so Macy-" She reminded him, in quick succession.

Dyson put his hand up to stop her. "Are you going to list 20 years worth of stories, just to get me to come to dinner?"

"I'm merely reminding you that I'm your best friend, and you owe me." She retorted matter-of-factly.

"I need a new best friend." He said, and his face cracked into a playful smile.

Lauren wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Please, Dyson. I need this."

A second later, Tamsin strolled into the kitchen. The sound of voices had brought her into the room. She nervously nodded at Lauren. She was feeling a little embarrassed about what she had witnessed in the living room, but she wasn't going to bring it up.

Walking up to Tamsin, Dyson flung a friendly arm over her shoulder. "I'll stay if Tamsin here agrees to be my date."

Tamsin looked at him wide-eyed and anxious. "What?" She eased herself away from him. "Date for what?"

"Lauren's parents are coming over for dinner. She needs my help, and I need your help." Dyson said suddenly turning his tone more upbeat.

Tamsin regarded him curiously; then the food snagged her attention and she shrugged and nodded. She figured she could sit through a weird family dinner for a free Lauren cooked meal.

Dyson's face brightened, and they both left the kitchen to talk in the other room.

XXXXX

Putting some food into the stove Lauren heard a knock on the door and groaned before walking towards it.

She held in a breath as she stared at the door, summoning all the patience she could. She gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open for her parents.

"That smells wonderful," Lauren's mother said entering the apartment. Lauren walked them into the living room.

Her father regarded her coldly. "You should have just ordered something. Why waste your time cooking a meal?" He asked gruffly.

Leaving her parents in the living room, and rolling her eyes, she walked back to the kitchen. She read the recipe again and pulled out more ingredients.

A couple minutes later, Bo entered the kitchen, "Need some help?" She asked warily.

Lauren lifted her eyes to Bo from the stove and suppressed her desire to bury her head in Bo's neck and let her closeness calm her. Realizing she hadn't answered, she shook her head.

"What are you making?" Bo asked, wanting to keep the conversation going, so she didn't have to join Lauren's parents in the other room.

After Lauren explained about meeting the chef and getting the recipe from him, Bo spoke. "You should go for those cooking lessons."

"You think so?" Lauren gazed at Bo with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I don't think I have time, with-"

"It's ok to do something for yourself once and awhile." Bo gently touched Lauren's face, and Lauren closed her eyes absorbing the warmth of Bo's touch. Lauren couldn't resist any longer she pulled Bo into a hug and held on to her tight.

"Thank you for coming," Lauren whispered into Bo's shoulder, and Bo gently rubbed her back, to soothe her. They pulled apart when they heard someone enter the room.

"Lauren, you have guests." Her father said and studied them with a critical eye.

"It's my apartment," Lauren mumbled under her breath and busied herself with the food. Bo focused on Lauren and gave her a weak smile before leaving the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, they all sat around the table and Lauren held back a grimace listening to her father speak and handed Dyson a drink. She fought back the anger that coursed through her at her father's remarks.

"I always wondered why you and Lauren never dated. You spent all your time together growing up." He said to Dyson and chuckled before taking a long drink. "Many family members had bets going on when you two would get married."

"You're being rude saying this in front Bo and Dyson's date, maybe just stop," Lauren said, speaking before she was able to stop herself.

He waved his hand dismissively at her. "It's only conversation Lauren. You and Dyson work so well as friends. Why not try for more?"

Bo bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything, getting into an argument with Lauren's father was the last thing they needed.

Lauren laughed into her hands. "Why don't you and your best friend, Mike, get married? I mean if your-"

He snorted in disgust and cut her off. "Don't be ridiculous, Lauren."

Bo took Lauren's hand and squeezed. Bo had a bad feeling about what was coming, and she wanted to calm Lauren before something happened.

Lauren met Bo's eyes and decided to hold back her response. There was no use in pointing out to her father that what he was saying was out of line since he wouldn't listen, he never did.

Tamsin and Lauren's mother had been silent most of the dinner. They sat watching the interactions without offering any input. For Tamsin, she had no idea what to say, and Lauren's mother never got too involved in these situations.

"Lauren and I are just friends," Dyson said in a calm even manner, trying to help Lauren out. "How is your new practice?" He asked hoping to shift the conversation.

Tamsin gave Dyson an inquiring look, and he winked in response, which made her smirk and she concentrated on her food. The awkwardness of the conversations, aside, the food was very good, and Tamsin was happy about that.

Bo breathed a sigh of relief as Lauren's father started talking about his work, leaving the other conversation behind. He began to talk lively about his practice, sounding pleased about the chance to talk about it, again.

He chatted on, and Lauren leaned into Bo, "I'm sorry about him." She whispered, with her eyes on her plate. She was humiliated by her father's disrespectful behavior.

Bo rubbed her hand up and down Lauren's leg, in a comforting gesture. "This food is delicious. You did a great job."

"Thanks," Lauren answered shooting daggers at her father with her eyes.

XXXX

Lauren walked over to the mirror on her dresser and stared at herself, she was mentality drained after the dinner with her parents. Bo came to stand behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Should we talk now?" Bo asked in a low voice.

Lauren smoothed out her clothes and shook her head. And just like that the warmth within Bo was replaced by coldness and she let go of Lauren and walked to the bed.

Lauren noticed the change in Bo and turned around, her expression questioning.

After a moment of tense silence, Lauren moved over to where Bo sat and cupped her face. "We will talk, but I can't after tonight. It's too much to deal with."

Bo fixed her with an uncomfortably hard look. "I just want to fix this…whatever's going on between us. How can we do that if we don't talk?"

Lauren climbed onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "We will talk, just not tonight." With one hand, she slipped her shirt off over her head and threw to the side.

Bo hesitated, only briefly, then pressed into a kiss, removing her own shirt.

Afterward, sweaty and exhausted, Lauren slept on her stomach, and Bo brushed her fingers up and down her back. Bo placed one long kiss on her back before slipping off the bed, pulling on her clothes and leaving the apartment.

XXXX

Ryan summoned Bo and Hale into his office. Hale sat across from him and Bo, wanting to keep as much distance as possible between herself and her boss, leaned against the back wall.

Ryan cleared his throat and started. "You are both very capable candidates for this promotion. And it wasn't an easy decision." He paused and shot Bo a wicked look. "But after careful consideration I have decided to promote." He paused again and offered his hand to Hale. "You Hale."

Hale smiled. "Thanks. This is great." He eagerly shook Ryan's hand.

Bo didn't react, she couldn't be upset that Hale got the promotion; he was her brother in law, after all.

Hale stood and turned to Bo and held out his hand, which she took and nodded. "Congratulations. You'll do a great job."

Hale smiled ear to ear and pulled out his phone. "Can I call my wife?"

"Of course," Ryan answered and Hale rushed out of the office, already dialing Kenzi. Bo started to go. "Dennis, hang back, a second."

Bo groaned and closed the door behind Hale, already regretting her decision to not dart out of the office quickly.

Ryan rose from his desk and stepped closer to her. "Better luck next time."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Hale is an excellent choice."

"I agree." He leaned in to whisper to her. "And he doesn't spread his legs for his superiors."

Unable to control herself Bo pushed him back, and he collided with his desk hard. He looked at her wide-eyed. "Dennis, is it that time of the month? Control yourself."

She took a threatening step towards him. "I'm sick of your shit. Lay off or else."

He laughed. "Are you threatening me?" He smoothed out his shirt. "Nothing will happen to me. You know as well as I do, it's always the woman that pays the price in these types of circumstances. This is a man's world, especially this precinct."

"If I go down, I'll take you with me." She pressed a single finger hard into his chest.

He laughed, again. "You have a lot to learn about how all this works." He took a seat behind his desk. "You're dismissed, Dennis. Go try and solve a case or something."

She pushed a chair out of her way and left the office in one quick step.

XXXX

Because Bo's day couldn't get any worse, she decided to go see Lauren.

Lauren opened the door after Bo knocked twice, still dressed in her scrubs from work, she looked at Bo with tired eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" Bo asked, feeling guilty if she'd woken her up.

"Just got home." Lauren stepped aside to let Bo enter. "What are you doing here?"

Bo entered the living room and noticed textbooks and a laptop scattered haphazardly on the couch. "Studying?" She asked gesturing to the mess.

"Yes." Lauren sat down and moved some of the books off the couch so that Bo could sit down. Lauren watched as Bo strolled up to her and leaned back against the doorway. Bo's eyes weighed Lauren for a half second.

Lauren turned away from Bo's eyes. A mix of emotions stirred in her.

Bo's expression was stern, but she kept her voice soft and gentle. "Lauren, we need to talk."

Lauren crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch cushions but stayed quiet.

Bo clutched her hands together. "I don't think we should have sex again until we fix our relationship."

Lauren's eyes widened and turned into a frown. She remained silent and studied Bo's face.

"We'll go back to like when we were first dating. We'll go on dates but no sex and no sleeping over."

Lauren gave Bo a small smile and a skeptical look. "Bo, we slept together on our third date. And our second date all we did was make out in my dorm room, eating delivery pizza."

Bo couldn't help but smirk. "Ok, yes. But still. Will you try it?"

"I don't understand what this is about. How can not having sex help anything?" Lauren kept a confused expression.

Bo finally took a seat next to her. "We're both guilty of using sex to hide from our problems. I think it will do us some good to focus on other things."

Lauren's confusion vanished. "Ok." She said simply and studied Bo, for a moment. "If that's what you need, we can try it."

Bo took her hand and kissed it. "Perfect. We'll start tomorrow. It'll be like our first date." Bo rose from the couch, and Lauren followed her with her eyes. "I'll call you later."

Lauren smiled and laid one of her books on her lap. "Be safe."

Bo grinned at the door and turned back around. "As always." And with that she left the apartment feeling better than when she arrived.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter, we'll find out if the mystery chef is friend or foe.**

 **Thanks a millions times over for reading!**

 **For those that read my other stories, there should be more updates this week than last week. I'm hoping to update each at least once :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bo stood gaping at Lauren with her mouth open. After a few stunned moments, she collected herself. "Lauren, what are you wearing?" Wearing was the wrong word, it was more like that dress was painted on Lauren's body it was so tight.

Lauren feigned innocence and looked herself over. "What?"

Bo growled. "You're doing this on purpose." Her eyes traveled up and down Lauren's body taking in the sight for a second time.

"Doing what?" Lauren asked pretending to not know what Bo was referring to. "I wanted to look nice for you for our first date." A glint of mischievousness danced over her eyes.

Bo bit her lip as Lauren exited the apartment. She held back, for a second, and took a glance at Lauren's bareback, and backside. "Good lord woman." She breathed out resting her hand on Lauren's waist, practically able to feel Lauren's skin through the thin material. She sighed happily at the feeling.

They reached Bo's car, and Lauren slid into the passenger seat. Bo frowned staring down at her. "That dress is super distracting."

Lauren rubbed her hands down her legs to smooth out the dress. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a dress." She said playfully.

Bo shook her head. "My girlfriend's a monster." She added a smirk at the end.

Bo got behind the wheel, and Lauren took her hand. "This is just payback for the outfit you wore on our first real date." She licked her bottom lip quick at the memory. "You had me so flustered I couldn't form thoughts."

Bo chuckled. "Worked perfectly, though." She squeezed Lauren's hand as she said it.

"For you maybe. But it's pretty hard to be charming when your date has you thinking about undressing her the whole night."

"Well, you didn't show it. You came off cool and confident."

Lauren chuckled at her younger self-coming off as 'cool and confident'. "Where are we going?" She asked looking out the window.

"I'm taking you to a nice dinner." Bo stole a look at her. "Our last dinner together didn't go so well." She added gingerly.

Lauren shook her head. "My father is repulsive." Not wanting to push the conversation into a negative place, but not being able to stop herself, Lauren continued. "You'd think all the girlfriends I've had and my complete lack of interest in men would give him a clue."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"No, I'm sorry for putting you through that. It can't be fun to sit there and listen to him."

"But worry about me, I can put up with a lot."

They smiled at each other and sat in a calm, relaxed silence until they reached the restaurant.

XXXX

A few patrons stopped and stared at Lauren admiringly when they walked into the restaurant. "Yep, just a dress," Bo said, shaking her head lightheartedly. Lauren's eyebrows rose knowingly, and she smirked back.

They ordered their drinks and Bo was trying her best to not ogle Lauren too much, but honestly it was very difficult. She silently cursed herself for the no sex rule, what was she thinking? It would be impossible if Lauren kept looking so delicious. She laughed at herself with the realization that Lauren looked alluring even in pajamas.

Lauren excused herself and went to the restroom to wash up, on her way she ran into the chef from the hospital. They had chatted over e-mail a few times, and she learned his name was Chad.

"Is this your restaurant?" She asked with an amused smile at his wide eyes.

He seemed genuinely shocked to see her. "Yes. This is where I work."

Lauren felt the awkwardness in the air. "I'm happy to try your food. I'm here on a date with my girlfriend." She gestured in the direction of where Bo was sitting.

His eyes moved to Bo and he cleared his throat and shifted his weight uneasily. A moment later, he asked about Bo.

"She's a detective." She said answering his question about whether or not Bo was a doctor also.

"Oh," He said shortly. "I have to get back to work." He quickly added and rushed off back to the kitchen.

Restaurants like this always made Bo feel out of place, it screamed pretentiousness. She casually played with her napkin waiting for Lauren to return. She frowned at the menu, not knowing what to order.

"Who was that?" Bo asked when Lauren returned to the table.

"That chef I told you about, he works here." Lauren answered picking up her menu and reading closely.

Lauren gave Bo a few suggestions on what to order and Bo, at random, picked one that didn't sound too fancy.

The conversation moved to work, and Lauren sighed deeply.

"I've been thinking about taking some time off. I've wanted to be a surgeon for so long. But I'm starting to wonder if that was something I decided on my own, or if my father pushed it on me at a young age." She poured more wine but was mindful not to drink too much. She had to work early in the morning. Tomorrow was the start of a new rotation and she wanted her mind sharp for whatever assignment she got.

Bo sipped her water, her eyes drifted down Lauren's neckline. She was driving and therefore not drinking. Plus, she needed to be in control to resist Lauren. "Lauren, as long as I've known you you've been excited about becoming a doctor."

"A doctor yes, but there's a variety of things I could do in medicine. I don't have to be a surgeon to be a doctor. Like…something I've always been interested in is research. To be in on cutting edge genetic research, for example, would be exhilarating. So many discoveries are happening every day, and I could be a part of that." This is the first time Lauren had spoken to anyone about this, even though, she'd been thinking about it for a long time.

Bo paused and thought for a moment. "Are you sure you're not just bored with residency work?"

"I'll admit I am getting bored with it. But it's more than that. With surgeries, I can save one life at a time but to be involved in the research I could save hundreds or thousands of lives with a single discovery."

"Well, you know, I'll support you no matter what you decide. Surgeon, research, trash lady, doesn't make any difference to me."

Lauren chuckled. "I have a meeting with one of my teachers, soon. I'll see what she has to say and take that into consideration before making a decision." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Not having a clear plan in life is a new experience for me. I want to make the right choice."

XXXX

They stepped out of the restaurant into the cool night air, and Bo took Lauren's hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk. How long has it been since we've just walked holding hands and talked?"

"Hmm. I guess at the beginning of our relationship when we were romancing each other." Lauren said moving her body closer into Bo's body.

"Exactly."

Lauren rested her head on Bo and wrapped her arm around her waist. "This was a great idea, Bo. Reconnecting."

Bo kissed her head. "Good. Although, that dress is making me rethink things."

Lauren shivered, and Bo rubbed her hands up and down her arm to warm her. "Did you ever think we'd end up here? Like this?"

Lauren's words brought Bo to a halt. There was a long pause. "I never thought I'd be stupid enough to jeopardize our relationship."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, and Lauren cupped Bo's face. "Can I kiss you?" She moistened her lips quickly. "Or is that against your rules."

Bo's eyebrows rose, and she leaned into Lauren's mouth. Her hands traveled down the sides of Lauren's body and rested on the small of her back. The dress was really thin and Bo was acutely aware of how close her skin was to Lauren's bare skin.

Somehow, they made it back to Lauren's apartment. And true to her word, Bo refused to go inside.

"Don't you want dessert?" Lauren asked her eyes locked on Bo's lips.

"Hmm." Bo groaned and shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

They reached for each other simultaneously, and Bo pressed Lauren against the door. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck drawing her even closer. Bo's hands wandered over Lauren's body and settled on her leg. She pulled Lauren's leg up over her hip for more contact, sliding her hand slowly up Lauren's dress.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, causing them to pull apart quickly.

Tamsin stood staring at the floor, and she pointed to the door. "I just needed to…" She paused and quickly glanced at their flushed faces. "Get into the apartment."

Lauren put her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Tamsin, I'm so sorry." She mumbled out.

Bo reached over and pulled Lauren's dress down as it was hiked up almost high enough to reveal everything underneath.

Tamsin nodded and unlocked the door. "Whatever works as foreplay. Who am I to judge?" She said and disappeared into the apartment.

With Tamsin gone, Bo drew Lauren in for a goodbye kiss that they were both hesitant to have end. "Bye, Lauren," Bo said in a low voice, giving her one last quick peck before walking away.

Lauren watched her go, and when she rounded the corner, she walked quickly into the apartment to apologize to her roommate.

XXXX

Lauren didn't see Tamsin when she looked around, so she went to change into more comfortable clothes.

Wearing her pajamas and carrying ice cream, Lauren knocked lightly on Tamsin's bedroom door. When Tamsin answered Lauren lifted the ice cream to her line of sight. "I'm sorry ice-cream." She offered.

Tamsin smiled and took the pint and spoon from her. "Thanks, Lewis. But I know all about the Bo and Lauren bubble."

"The what?" Lauren asked in confusion.

Tamsin took a big bite of the ice cream. "You know how you two get so wrapped up in each other, you forget everything else." She offered the pint to Lauren, and she accepted.

"That's one way to put it, I guess." She handed the ice cream back to Tamsin. "But I am sorry."

Tamsin shrugged. "I get a front row view of a live-action soap opera. It's entertaining."

Lauren frowned. "We're not that bad." She paused and stared at her uncomfortably. "Are we?"

"Nah, I'm just giving you some grief. Actually, it's kind of sweet, in a weird way." Tamsin chuckled at the memory of their living room fight, and their complete lack of awareness of her being there. She'd never seen anything like that before.

"What must you think of me as a roommate. Between relationship drama, family drama." Lauren wrinkled her face. "Maybe I should charge you less for rent for putting up with it all."

Tamsin's eyes widened. "That would be great." She joked back, nudging Lauren's shoulder.

They moved into the living room and chatted back and forth for an hour before Lauren yawned and retreated to her room.

XXXX

Lauren slipped off her scrubs changing into fresh ones. Jules blushed and looked away quickly. "I'm back on Evony's service this rotation, so maybe I'll see a surgery or two." Lauren was saying casually not picking up on the awkward energy in the room.

"That's great, Lauren," Jules said timidly, averting her eyes away from her.

Standing in front of the mirror, Lauren tied her hair back and smoothed out her scrubs. "What no jokes about Evony slowly seducing me into bed."

Jules shook her head and quickly left the locker room without saying another word. Lauren watched her quick exit and shrugged to herself.

Lauren saw Evony's legs first when she walked up, she didn't know why her eyes went there first. But she quickly lifted them and found Evony grinning back at her. "See something you like, Dr. Lewis?"

"What?" Lauren stammered out.

Evony gestured to the tablet in her hand. "Our scheduled surgeries." She leaned closer. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Although, clearly rattled Lauren obediently scrolled through the schedule. "A lot of interesting surgeries on here for sure."

"You are so odd. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Should we get started?" Lauren asked directly, not taking the bait for another row with Evony.

Evony smirked and took the tablet from Lauren brushing her fingers over her hand and lingering that for a second longer than was necessary.

Lauren pulled her hand back and clasped her hands together behind her back and followed Evony, who already walked off.

XXXX

Dyson and Bo returned from another crime scene and groaned, in unison, slumping into their chairs.

Tamsin carrying a cup of coffee saw their down faces and walked over. "You know I had a thought about your case." Now that Tamsin was Hale's partner she was working on another assignment. "I've had a lot of jobs, but one job I loved was being a tattoo artist."

Dyson and Bo exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. Tamsin never talked about herself but when she did she always said something that shocked them.

Tamsin frowned at them. "What?" She darted her eyes back and forth between them, when they didn't respond, she continued. "Well, they see a variety of different symbols, artwork, pretty much everything. Maybe you should take that symbol to a couple and see if one realizes it."

Dyson sprung to his feet and threw an arm around her. "You're a genius." He patted her shoulder, his face cracked into a cheerful grin. "That's brilliant."

Tamsin looked down away from his face. She hated to admit how much she was starting to like his goofy smiles. She lifted her head back up, and they smiled at each other.

Bo sat considering this angle, for a moment, she leaned her elbows on her desk while she thought.

Dyson and Tamsin turned, remembering Bo and waited for her response. Dyson took the few steps back to Bo's desk and hovered over her. "What do you think?"

"Since you're familiar with the tattoo world, Tamsin. Will you come with us?" Bo asked, flipping through the paperwork on her desk.

A brief flicker of surprise crossed Tamsin's face. "I'd have to ask Ryan."

Bo rolled her eyes and stood quickly. "No, ask Hale, with his promotion he can give you permission."

XXXX

Bo was getting cranky. They were on their third tattoo shop visit and no one recognized the symbol. She pushed her fingers into her temples waiting for the artist to finish up, so they could talk to him.

Dyson was looking at the art on the wall. "I think I should get a tattoo. I've always wanted one." He twisted his head to Tamsin. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Six."

Dyson glanced at Bo, for her reaction, but she wasn't listening. "Where?" He asked his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

Tamsin shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of places."

Tapping her fingers on the counter, Bo interrupted the exchange. "How much longer? We've been here almost an hour." She shifted to look at Tamsin. "Can't you go back there and talk to him?" Bo handed the paper with the symbol on it to Tamsin.

In the back room, Tamsin showed the tattoo artist the symbol. He was distracted working on a large woman's back but he took a second to look it over. "Yeah, I've seen that before." He mumbled out, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Two brothers came in for ink about…" He paused to think. "Two or so months ago."

"Do you know what it means?" Tamsin asked, slipping the paper into her back pocket.

"Like rebirth…or awakening or something stupid like that. Sounds like that new age bullshit to me."

"Do you have an address or do you remember a name?" She watched as he outlined the tattoo on the woman's back.

"Sure lady I keep the addresses of all my clients." He jeeringly laughed at her and started choking on the smoke. "Actually, I remember their names…funny enough. It made me laugh. Chad and Ched." He laughed again. "Their parents must have hated them."

He had no more information to give, so Tamsin thanked him and left the room.

When she returned she relayed the information to Dyson and Bo. "Finally, a lead. A name isn't much, but it's a place to start." Bo said her demeanor now more relaxed.

XXX

Evony sat down behind her desk and stared at Lauren intently. A few seconds later, she leaned forward on her elbows studying her even closer.

Lauren stopped reading and glanced up to find Evony watching her. "What?" She finally asked after a pause.

"You did good work today. But you seem off, somehow." She leaned back and clasped her fingers together. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lauren wiped a few pieces of hair off her face. "You once told me that I lack focus." She started.

Evony nodded in agreement. "You do."

"Anyway, I've been…recently…thinking about switching things up and focusing on research instead of surgery," Lauren admitted to Evony somewhat hesitantly.

"You want to be stuck in a boring lab all day looking through a microscope?" Evony shook her head in disapproval.

"If it weren't for people doing the boring research there'd be no advances in medicine." Lauren snapped back, glaring indignantly at her.

"What's this really about? Are things getting too hard for you?"

Lauren frowned and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "No. Things are not too difficult and besides research offers a different type of challenge."

Evony laughed. "Yes and you can be home by five o'clock every night." Evony's eyes were still fixed on her as if challenging her.

"What does that mean?" Lauren asked rolling her eyes. She should have known this would be Evony's reaction, but it still annoyed her.

"I've known many female surgeons who run off to start families, have children. This life isn't for everyone."

"Well, I'm not married and I have no children. This isn't about that." She paused. "Plus, I'm too young for both."

A skeptical expression crossed Evony's face, and she moved to sit next to Lauren and Lauren followed her movements with her eyes.

Evony shot her an attentive look. "But isn't that something you want. Marriage and children?" She squinted her eyes watching Lauren's face.

"Why do you care what I want in ten years?" Lauren felt unsettled and was far too aware of Evony and how close they were sitting. Evony's knee was brushing against her leg.

"I don't want to waste my time on a surgeon who isn't committed." She tipped her face closer until it was right next to Lauren.

Lauren swallowed hard at the closeness. "Like I said I'm not sure about wanting to continue with surgery." She didn't back away from Evony and she didn't know why.

Their eyes held and Evony inched even closer, her lips almost touching Lauren's. "That would be a shame," Evony whispered and they were so close their breath mixed. "You'd make a great surgeon."

Lauren blinked quickly as Evony drew back and strolled back behind her desk. Lauren sat stunned, but Evony changed the conversation and talked about their next patient.

XXXX

Bo moved across the street and marched confidently toward a run-down looking old house. Ryan had refused to give them permission to look into any leads, so Bo decided to check out a few by herself. So far, most of the cult activity turned out to be nothing but teenagers or support groups or nothing at all. Nevertheless, she had come across some rumors about a group that moved into town a few months ago and lived in this run-down neighborhood.

She surveyed her surroundings. This house was in need of repair and landscaping, but it seemed normal enough. Bo stood at the front of the door and knocked, her badge in hand, waiting.

There was nothing to indicate that serial killers lived in this house, on the outside it appeared as any other house. During her research, she had discovered a few complaints had been called in about the residents who lived there, mostly for noise disturbances. The on-duty cops never found anything wrong, however, Bo knew that unless they were given a good reason some cops would simply give a warning and move on without investigating further. Uniform cops were overworked and didn't always have time to put too much into each call.

No one answered, and Bo wasn't surprised. It was the middle of the day. They were most likely at work. But she'd come all this way and decided to look around a bit. Approaching the back of the house, Bo noted that it was in worse shape than the front. She hesitated when her eyes fell on an old wooden shed in the back of the yard. She glanced over her shoulder quickly and walked determinately toward it.

She was amazed to find it unlocked. She crossed the threshold into the small space. There were black and brown smudges covering the walls. Tools with a grimy film coated on them lined the walls. She had a sudden, mysterious feeling that something wasn't right about this situation.

Suddenly, she jumped back when she heard something move under her feet. She stooped down and removed the dusty rug and found a door.

Her hand went to her phone, to call Dyson for back up, but another sound stopped her, and she pulled at the door. The rusty hinges squeaked and creaked but it didn't dislodge.

Finally, after pulling with all her strength the door opened. She peered down into the dark and saw a concrete staircase leading into more darkness. She put her hand over her nose at the rank scent from inside that swept over her face. She strained to hear and heard what sounded ominously like chains scratching over concrete.

She heard heavy boots loudly hitting the ground behind her. Slowly, she reached automatically for the gun on her hip. Still staring at the dark staircase, the click of a gun rang in her ears. Knelt down, in a vulnerable position, hand on her gun, with another gun pointed at her back, Bo's heart hammered in her chest, and she was frozen.


	9. Chapter 9

There's no weirder feeling than having a gun pointed at your back, at least that's how Bo felt at that moment. To say she felt tense about it would be a huge understatement. The loss of control was the most unsettling part.

She stayed knelt down, unmoving, considering her next move. She didn't only have her own safety to think about, but those trapped under her feet.

"Well," She said, keeping her voice as neutral and unthreatening as possible, "what's your plan here…um I'm a detective just so you know."

"Drop your weapon," a voice behind her muttered.

Relief bloomed within her, and she steadied her thoughts and body. The person behind her didn't sound very confident. Doubt, uncertainty, she could work with that.

She remained quiet, for a second, trying to let him think he still had the upper hand. And then, carefully she spoke. "Sorry, no, can't do that. Why don't you drop your weapon and save us all some time and trouble."

"Shoot her." Another voice said. She silently sighed, a partner had joined, that complicated things.

Her legs started to stiffen from her position. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. My partner's on route, he should be here any second." She said with as much confidence as she could push into her voice. She needed them to believe that was true. She silently cursed herself for not calling Dyson, when she had the chance.

"She's lying." The second voice said, in a disdainful tone.

"Maybe not." The first voice said, in a restrained tone.

Bo stayed where she was, not moving, letting the pair bicker back and forth. She had to be cautious. The second person had escalated the danger of the situation.

They continued to debate back and forth, and she realized she needed to take control of the situation before one of them did something unexpected.

After a moment, once they had stopped quarreling, she spoke, "Come on boys. Imagine the heat that will be on you if you kill a cop or two. That would get the attention of the FBI for sure. My car that's parked outside was a GPS in it; they would easily track down my location."

The bickering started up again, and she took the chance to ease herself up into a standing position. Every muscle in her body tensed as she waited for them react to her changed stance. She, slowly, brought her hand back onto her gun, resting it on the handle. She breathed deliberately slow to calm her heart that was beating hard in her chest. She needed to have complete control over her nerves to get out of this. Her fingers slid down the side of her gun, but she stopped abruptly when one of them shouted at her: "Stop that!" He screeched hysterically.

"Ok." She held her hands out at her sides. "Ok."

"Fuck this," was all she heard before the gunshot ripped through the air, and an explosion of pain shot through her body. Her vision blurred as she crashed forward to the ground, landing hard on her knees.

She felt warm blood oozing down her back and loud footsteps running away from her. Weakly, she pulled her gun out. A muffled groan escaped her lips from the pain of the motion. She had no real plan, only that she needed to chase after them. She knew she couldn't let them escape. She eased up slowly. As soon as, she was standing, dizziness and queasiness swept over her body. She blinked and tried to steady herself and stop her swaying body. She knew that she was losing a lot of blood and didn't have a lot of time.

She tried to take a step but her weak body failed her, and she sank back to the ground. She rubbed her palms into her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She glanced down at herself, for the first time, and a dark, shiny stain was spreading out over her shirt. She clutched her shoulder. Blood was gushing steadily out of the wound. With her other hand, she pulled out her cell, her hand shaking. Blood was everywhere now. Her head was spinning, and she laid down on the cool concrete with the phone pressed against her ear. She noticed that she was laying in a pool of her own blood. Dyson answered and she quickly gasped out a message before the loss of blood and pain was too much and she slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Lauren refused to say anything else about her plans, or rather her thoughts, about pursuing research as a career, as Evony drove her to the restaurant. Evony had cleared the schedule early, much to Lauren's surprise and was taking Lauren out for a quick meal.

"Lauren," Evony said after several minutes of silence. "Are you going to order something?"

Lauren looked up abruptly and shook her head. "Why are we here?"

Evony arched her eyebrow giving her a suspicious look. She held up her glass and swirled the wine in her glass. "You need to loosen up. Relax." She sipped her drink. "You're talking nonsense." Her eyes peered up at Lauren over the glass. "Giving up on surgery. That's crazy. Clearly, you are having a mental break."

Slouching down in her chair, Lauren glared at her. "You know nothing about me. How can you judge my career choices or temperament?"

"Oh please, Lauren you are so easy to read it's ridiculous. Whether you realize it, or not your face gives you away every time." She brought her glass up to her full rosy lips, and Lauren's eyes settled there briefly.

Lauren down casted her eyes away from Evony's lips, sighed and absently flipped through her menu. She wasn't going to order any food, but she needed something to do with her hands and mind.

"Lauren, you have skills as a surgeon but what you seem to lack is a real desire to put that first, prioritize it over everything else," Evony said bluntly after a brief pause.

Lauren scoffed. "You see you don't know anything about me because that's not true. My relationships have suffered because of my residency and education. Precisely, because becoming a surgeon is, or was, my first priority." She crossed her arms and glared at Evony sternly. "I'm been a driven student since kindergarten. Pursued my dream of becoming a doctor since middle school."

Evony shook her head. "And what will giving all that up do for you? Give you time with your girlfriend and friends? Then what? What happens in five years when you're pregnant and married and miserable from boredom."

Lauren paused and considered her words before speaking, again. "Well, actually, I don't find research boring and I don't plan on getting pregnant." She paused and studied Evony's face. "Bo's great in bed, but I don't think that's something she could do, anyways."

Evony shot her an amused look and grinned slyly. "Maybe not. But you have to admit to herself, that there's a chance this is a huge mistake, to give up everything you've worked for. Once you make this decision, it may not be easily undone."

Lauren scowled and tapped her foot impatiently under the table. "People change career paths, all the time." She forced herself up and left the table and headed straight to the restroom. And Evony watched her go with a smirk.

Lauren was distracted leaving the restroom, and she didn't notice Ryan standing at the bar near her talking with another guy. They were laughing loudly, and that got her attention. She totally forgot where she was and stood gawking at them, and listening to their rowdy conversation. Her whole body tensed staring at Ryan's smug, self-satisfied expression and gestures.

They were loud and overly animated, Ryan talking over the other guy, laughing with exaggeration at his own jokes. Lauren, briefly, thought he looked more like a caricature than a man he was so ludicrous.

"Well, have you seen her body and the tight clothes she wears?" Lauren overheard Ryan saying. She went rigid, a lump of discomfort building within her at his words.

"She's obnoxious but that body…" Lauren glanced down and saw him lick his lips. "Dennis will come around for another round…if she wants a promotion that is." He laughed and tapped his glass against the other guy's glass.

In a blind rage, Lauren walked quickly up to the two men. Ryan looked her up and down. "Can I help you, honey?" The gaze he gave her made her stomach sick, he didn't remember her. They met once, at a Christmas party years before, but based on the look on his face he had no idea who she was.

Her eyes flashed with loathing. "You don't remember me, I guess?" She asked through a tightened jaw.

An unnerving smile crept across his features. "Hmm." His eyes lingered on her breasts, and she cringed. "I think I'd remember that body."

Her fist shot out without warning hitting him hard in the nose. She felt a crack under the impact, and pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She barely had time to think or catch her breath before his hand caught her wrist and he stared into her eyes with a wild fury. "Now, I remember you. You're Dennis' girlfriend."

Reflexively, Lauren jerked her arm away from him and glared matching his angry expression. Her chest was moving up and down quickly from adrenaline.

The other man grabbed her arm tight. "Do you want to press charges? I can take her in."

A callous grin crossed Ryan's face. "Nah. It's punishment enough for her to know her girlfriend rode me all night, moaning and crying out my name in pleasure." He leaned in and she flinched away repulsed. "Very eager and responsive that one." Her mind clouded over, and she lunged at him again. But Evony grabbed her other arm, having noticed the interaction, and pulled her away from the pair.

Outside, Lauren fell to her knees and vomited on the ground. Her entire body was shaking as she retched up the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Evony left her alone, for a moment, then pulled her up and led her back to the car.

XXXX

In Evony's apartment, she made up two drinks for them, and they drank in silence. Lauren ignored Evony and trailed her finger along the rim of her glass, her mind a million miles away.

"So," Evony started and Lauren rolled her eyes. "Who was that?"

Lauren shrugged and took a long drink. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked curtly.

Evony ignored her question. "That's quite the right hook you have there. But how's your hand? We surgeon's need to take care of our hands."

"I don't give a shit about my hand right now." Lauren snapped and stood up to pace around the room. "It's so stupid, this whole thing. That's the person she would sleep with?" She shook her head quickly. "What does that say about me, that that's her type?" She resisted the urge to throw her glass against the wall. "He's disgusting. How could she let him touch her…let alone…" She stopped herself, feeling sick again. "Does she have no respect for her body? Is that what she thinks she deserves?" She collapsed back onto the sofa and buried her head between her knees. She pressed her eyes closed tight to keep from crying. She refused to shed another tear for Bo Dennis.

Evony shook her head and walked away. When she returned, she was carrying a pile of bandages. She laid her hand over Lauren's, her fingers gently brushing the skin.

Lauren looked up at her as Evony took her hand into her hand and wrapped it in the bandage. Evony gave her a reassuring smile. "There." She said simply, in a surprisingly tender tone.

They lapsed into silence, and Lauren studied Evony's features. Confused. Angry. Sad. Heartbroken. Lauren felt so many things at once. She couldn't make sense of her emotions. Ryan's words had triggered something inside her, the part of her that did want to get Bo back, show her what it felt like to be cheated on. To be haunted by the images of the person she loved naked with other, enjoying the pleasure of someone else's touch. It was petty and immature but, at the moment, it's how she felt.

And then Evony made the decision for her and kissed her. She was so surprised, she couldn't move away. Her heart raced, but mostly from shock. She tried to relax into the kiss, but her lips remained stiff. Truthfully, a secret part of her was disappointed that she wasn't really enjoying it. Bo was so imprinted on her that she couldn't even enjoy kissing another person. Which just made her temper flare that Bo was able to so easily enjoy the body of another.

Finally, Lauren pulled back from the kiss and veered her eyes away from Evony's lust filled eyes. "I can't." She sighed deeply. "I have a…girlfriend. Who, apparently, no matter what, I want more than anyone else."

An awkward silence filled the space between them as Evony continued to stare at her.

"She just has a hold on me…I can't break free." She swallowed back her tears. "No matter how hurt I am I don't want to hurt her." She stopped abruptly when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She scanned the text over and over, trying to understand it. Her heart almost stopped. "I have to go." She ran to the door and left the apartment as quickly as her legs would carry her. Evony watched her go with a confused expression.

XXXXX

Lauren wasn't sure how her legs were moving. They were so unsteady, as she crossed the waiting room to where Dyson sat. Her body hardened, her heart hammered hard in her chest the second she saw the tormented expression on his face. His shirt was stained with blood…Bo's blood and Lauren felt her limbs go numb at the sight; there was so much blood.

Her body was weighted down; she couldn't move. "Dyson…what-" She stammered weakly. She struggled with her words, to think, and Dyson pulled her into a hug and she didn't need to finish. She simply wept into his shoulder for a moment.

"I'm so sorry. She went there without me. I should have been there." His voice was low as he held Lauren tight.

It's funny how a tragic event can wash anger away. Whatever Lauren felt before was overridden at that moment. The unresolved issues between her and Bo didn't matter, not now. It was all white noise, all she thought about was Bo and their love, and Bo's safety.

Lauren didn't even ask the nurse if she could enter. She merely went in on her own. The sliding glass door opened in a smooth motion, and she entered the dark room cautiously. The room was quiet, save the beeps of various machines. She approached Bo slowly willing her body forward. Lauren had seen hundreds…maybe thousands of patients in their hospital beds after major injuries, but never someone she cared about and she never wanted to see the woman she loved that way. There's a detachment, a mask a doctor has to wear when dealing with patients, mostly to protect the doctor's own mental health. It helps keep them objective, alert. But this wasn't that, she wasn't a doctor only a terrified girlfriend. There was no mask for her to wear.

Lauren hovered over the bed. Bo's eyes were closed, and her breathing was even, steady. She looked peaceful, calm. Her hand rested at her side, the IV tubes sticking from it with clear tape spread across her knuckles. She studied Bo's face listening to the soft beeps of the machines, recording her vitals.

"Bo," She whispered, sitting by her side. She took Bo's limp hand and kissed each of her fingers gently. The color in Bo's face was washed out, pale. She brushed her fingers over Bo's face. She was surprisingly soft and warm. She surveyed her wound, under the bandage and gauze, and her chest tightened at the dark stitches, surrounded by black and purple bruises.

She glanced at the machines and Bo's chart. Bo had been shot in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood, but she was stable, her vitals were good. She felt helpless, looking down at Bo's sleeping body. She was numb, feeling nothing but despair staring at the woman she loved looking so frail. Bo was always so strong it was more than a little upsetting to see her so vulnerable. She suddenly wanted Bo to sit up and give her one of her bright, carefree smiles, or tell a lame joke to offset the tension.

She pulled up a chair and sat beside Bo holding her hand, stroking her skin soothingly.

A nurse entered the room, a moment later, a stern-faced woman, that Lauren had worked with a few times. She made it clear she didn't approve of Lauren staying in the room. But if they wanted her to leave, they would have to drag her out by force.

The nurse cleared her throat and subtly hinted that Lauren should wait outside. Lauren accepted all her reproaching comments with a dismissive face. She wasn't leaving, no nurse or doctor could guilt her into leaving Bo's side. She thought, briefly, how annoyed she'd be if she were the doctor on Bo's case but she was no longer a doctor only a concerned girlfriend. The nurse, in a huff, briskly left the room.

Lauren rested her head on the bed by Bo's side and waited for her to wake up.

XXXX

Tamsin arrived at the hospital and sat next to Dyson without a word. She could see he was upset, and she decided just to sit with him until he was ready to talk.

After a long silence, he spoke. "My partner is so stupid. What was she thinking going there alone?" He shook his head. "It's not right, I should have been there."

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he got up quickly. "You never, never go to a lead without backup. That's one-day stuff. She knows that." He sighed staring at the wall. "And if she wouldn't have gotten herself killed? How would I ever look Lauren in the eye again or myself?"

"It's not your fault," Tamsin reassured. "You didn't know she was there."

Kenzi and Hale walked up carrying coffee and overheard the conversation. "Bo's impulsive. You know that Dyson, there's nothing you could have done." Kenzi said sitting next to him, handing him a fresh cup of coffee.

He slumped back into the chair. "Doesn't matter I'm her partner. I should have been there."

Tamsin patted his shoulder, then squeezed it.

Hale looked at the group. "She's probably going to face disciplinary action for this. She could get fired."

Kenzi hugged Hale's shoulder and they all sat in silence.

XXXX

"Hey, gorgeous."

Lauren's head rose as Bo's voice pulled her from a light sleep. Bo was smiling lethargically at her as if it was hard to smile through her tight facial muscles. Her face was still pale and her voice hoarse.

Lauren took one finger and brushed Bo's hair back off her face. "What were you thinking, huh?" She gently kissed Bo's forehead and leaned down to read her eyes. "Safety first, remember?"

"I'm a lone wolf, what can I say." Bo tried to joke, but Lauren's expression made her want to take it back. "I'm sorry. I dunno…I just wanted to solve this case." The slur of words came out sluggishly. She stopped her mouth was too dry from thirst to continue.

Lauren scowled down at her and gently rubbed an ice chip over her lips to moisten them. And Bo sighed out 'thanks'. "What would I do if something happened to you?" She held in her breath. "Did you even think about that when you went there alone? Think about us at all?"

Bo winced, and her expression melted into a scowl. "I'm sorry." She said raspy, her voice still laced with weariness.

Lauren's features softened, and she bit back another chastisement and simply regarded Bo with care and love, stroking her cheek. "Bo, I just love you and want you safe." She sat down and held her eyes on Bo, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "You should get some sleep."

Bo's brow drew together, and she seemed to be struggling to remember, piece together what happened through her hazing mind. "Did those people get saved?"

Lauren kissed her forehead. "They're safe, Bo. You saved them."

"Good." Bo smiled weakly and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep again.

Lauren hovered over her studying her, taking in every inch she could see. Her heart hammered at the thought of how upset she'd been at Bo a few hours ago, probably at the same time Bo was bleeding and fighting for her life. She rubbed her hands down her face at another thought, if things had gone further with Evony, the guilt would have killed her.

Out of instinct, Lauren lifted Bo's wrist, finding her pulse and counting the beats, she caressed her thumb over the bottom of her hand before she gently rested it back on the bed. Her mind was racing, so she read Bo's chart again and sat by her side, her eyes glancing at Bo, every few seconds.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next update, we'll meet Bo's dad and Lauren makes a decision about her relationship.**

 **Not sure if the reviewer from my other story reads this one, but no 'fit throwing' here, I'll be finishing all my stories no matter what happens in the show. Actually, I'm hoping to finish most before the show even airs.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bo awoke, in her hospital bed, with Lauren gazing down at her with her piercing brown eyes. Momentarily, Bo felt an ache in her chest staring back at her. She scrambled with her words, searching some way to convey her emotions and love. "Hey, you," was all she managed to get out before Lauren pressed their lips together.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren's eyes, tender and concerned, held Bo's for a long moment. "You have more color in your face, today." She added, brushing Bo's hair back, her fingers lingering on her forehead.

"I feel like I've been shot," Bo joked bringing her hand up to her shoulder. Her whole body was sore, and the bandages on her shoulder were tightly wrapped, and she had a throbbing headache that was ever present.

Bo took a moment to study her room, an IV still in her arm, beeping machines at her side, simply an ordinary hospital room except for Lauren. Having Lauren by her side had been the best medicine for Bo. She was sweet, attentive and gentle and only threw out a few lectures about the danger Bo put herself in, which Bo accepted without debate. As far as she was concerned her girlfriend had every right to be upset about that, so she offered as many apologizes as she could.

Bo closed her eyes, the images of that day were engraved in her memory, and she could still hear the gunshot and smell her own blood. The events seemed to blur together in her mind, but she remembered the sounds of their voices, that she wouldn't forget.

Lauren placed her hand over Bo's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, where'd you go just now?" She asked after Bo was quiet for a prolonged moment.

Bo's expression softened, "I was thinking about that day. Trying to keep the events fresh in my mind for when we catch those assholes."

"You need to concentrate on getting better first," Lauren's brows drew together and she stared down at Bo. "Worry about the rest later."

"Yes, dear," Bo said and pursed her lips together repressing her smirk.

Lauren smiled down at her, and she wondered how much of the events Bo recalled. She worried that the memories might interfere with the healing process, if Bo focused on them too much. "You'll never know what it was like for me to see you in this bed…it," She paused when a lump climbed into her throat. "It was the worst day of my life." She lightly brushed Bo's cheek, and Bo closed her eyes savoring the touch. "It scares the hell out of me to think I could have lost you that day. Do you know that?" She sighed heavily and trailed her fingers down Bo's jawline. "Promise me…promise me this won't happen again, that you'll keep yourself safe."

Bo half-smiled and gripped Lauren's hand tight. "I swear it. No more one woman heroics." She groaned when a pain shot through her shoulder and her head sank heavily into the pillow.

"Bo," Lauren studied her, troubled by the pain she saw on Bo's face. Her heart hammered in her chest thinking about the pain Bo was in, and she felt helpless, she wanted nothing more than to take it all away.

"I'm ok," Bo assured bringing Lauren's hand to her lips and kissing her palm softly. Lauren rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip. She blinked slowly, and her eyelids drooped.

Lauren bent down and kissed her eyelid, "Sleep, it's good for you. It's the best medicine for your body."

Bo's eyes finally succumbed to the weight of her exhaustion, and she didn't struggle against, she closed them tightly.

Lauren stayed watching Bo sleep. Bo didn't open her eyes, but Lauren heard her whisper sluggishly. "I want to marry you, Lauren." She was able to form the words before she collapsed into a deep sleep.

Lauren frowned, her eyes wide and knot formed in her stomach. She drew away from Bo, but kept eyes on her sleeping form, and dropped into the chair by her side as she considered what Bo had said. They were too young for marriage, too many issues between them. Marriage would be a mistake, at least right now. She hoped it was only the drugs talking. Her head was spinning, but she did her best to clear her thoughts and focus on nothing but Bo's recovery.

A few hours later, Kenzi crept into the room and insisted that Lauren leave and take a shower and that she'd stay with Bo. Reluctantly, Lauren agreed, stretching out her body she gave Bo a once-over, then glanced back at Kenzi. "Text me if she wakes up again."

"Don't worry I will," Kenzi replied, her hands on Lauren's shoulders pushing her from the room.

XXXX

A week passed, and Bo was being released from the hospital. She wanted to go home days ago and scoffed every time the doctor told her no that she had to stay longer. She was bored, restless, tired of hospital food, tired of doctors, excluding one doctor, of course, she was ready to be in the solitude of her own home without an endless stream of people coming in and out of her room. Whenever she was getting particularly grouchy Lauren would push the nurses out of the room, which Bo was endlessly grateful.

Lauren helped Bo pull on her jacket. Bo winced when it moved over her shoulder. "Sorry," Lauren whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible the rest of the way. "Let me get you a wheelchair." Lauren started off, and Bo grabbed her hand.

"I can walk, babe. My feet and legs are fine. It's only my shoulder." She smirked at how cute and concerned Lauren was being.

"I know that, but still let me get one. You don't have all your strength back."

Bo glanced at Lauren's bruised hand that she held. "What happened to your hand?" She turned Lauren's hand over examining it closely.

"Nothing, it's fine." Lauren pulled her hand away and dropped it to her side.

"Now we have secrets from each other, I don't like that." Bo kept her eyes on Lauren's hand, frowning.

Lauren glanced to the floor and back at Bo and considered the situation for a moment. "I just…" She hesitated. "I mean…I dropped something on it at work." She veered her eyes away from Bo at the lie. "It was stupid really. Just being clumsy."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Lauren nodded and busied herself away from Bo's sympathetic eyes. Guilt was crushing her about lying to Bo, but how could she tell her about what happened with Ryan without causing an argument. She decided to wait until Bo was healed before having that discussion. Even the mention of her hand made her stomach sick recalling Ryan's words about his night with Bo, the words seemed to echo throughout her mind and she couldn't stop herself from imagining them together.

After a few minutes of silence, Lauren left the room to get a wheelchair. She returned and found Bo sitting on the bed. "Are you driving me to Kenzi's or is she coming to pick me up?"

"What do you mean? You're coming home with me." Lauren pushed the wheelchair to the side and walked over next to Bo.

"Lauren, I don't want you to feel sorry for me and do something you're not ready for."

Lauren cupped her face and lightly kissed her. "This is what I want. I want you back in our home, and I want to take care of you."

Bo smiled. "Ok. If you're sure." She said, after a pause, her voice with a hint of apprehension.

"I'm sure. You're coming home."

XXXX

Back at the apartment Lauren led Bo to their bedroom. "Wow, I'm tired." Bo sighed, staring at the bed and struggling to pull off her jacket.

"Let me," Lauren placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and peeled off Bo's jacket with care and tenderness. She pressed a kiss on the bare skin of Bo's neck, her hands firm on her waist. Bo let her body relax as Lauren continued. It was intimate but surprisingly not sexual, simply comforting to have Lauren take care of her with such sensitivity. It was a gift that let her escape the pain for brief instances.

She drew Bo close and untwisted the button on her jeans, pulling them slowly off her body. Despite Bo's injured state, Lauren couldn't help but be in awe of Bo's body. Bo gingerly stepped out of the pants, and Lauren tossed them to the side.

Bo watched as Lauren lifted the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head so that she could look at her injury. She lightly traced her fingers over the bruises on her back. "Does that hurt?"

Bo shook her head. Bo pulled her to her front and tugged on her shirt. "Fairs, fair," Lauren smirked, and Bo slid Lauren's shirt off.

"How's this suppose to help you?"

"Oh, it helps," A playful smile played on her face, and she danced her eyes over Lauren's body, her eyebrows raised. "Believe me." She licked her bottom lip quickly, and Lauren shook her head.

Lauren smirked and trailed fingers along Bo's cheek. And Bo pressed their lips together, in a long, lingering kiss that wasn't about wanting to get Lauren in bed, simply her wanting to convey her appreciation and feelings.

After getting lost in the kiss, for a moment, Lauren eased Bo onto the bed, and she rested on her stomach. Lauren moved her fingers over the surface of Bo's back; she glided over her skin in a feather-soft caress, which caused the tiny hairs on Bo's neck to prickle. She leaned forward, brushing her lips tenderly across the abrasions around Bo's bandage. The skin was red and swollen, and she was slow, gentle, and careful. Her mouth, her warm breath, her soft hair brushing her skin sent a warm shiver through Bo's body and she exhaled. "That feels good," She whispered into the pillow she was laying on. "You should be a doctor, you have a gentle touch." She teased, her flesh warmed at every touch from Lauren.

"Hmm," Lauren murmured against Bo's skin, moving her lips down the uninjured side of her body. Lower until at last she stopped at her hip. Bo felt her soft lips and then her tongue slowly flickered over her skin's surface. Momentarily, Bo forgot about the pain in her shoulder, Lauren's gentle touches seemed to take the pain away, even if only for an instant. Lauren moved back up Bo's body and brushed her hair off her neck and trailed kisses down her neck exquisitely slow, she settled just below Bo's ear. Bo let out a small, content sigh.

"I can't believe someone shot you, Bo. It's always been my worst nightmare." Lauren's voice shook and she continued her smooth kisses.

It felt so good to be touch so gently, that Bo found herself slipping into sleep, simply savoring the sweet touches and light kisses from her girlfriend.

XXXX

An hour later, Lauren walked into the bedroom with a bowl of soup, smiling. "I made you soup."

Bo glanced at the time. "How did you have to time to make that?" Her eyes narrowed in mock suspicion.

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Ok, well I ordered you some soup."

Bo reached out her hand to take the bowl. "Thank you, it smells great."

Lauren climbed into the bed and rested next to her while she blew over the hot food. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Lauren asked after a moment.

"I want a sponge bath," Bo responded deadpan. "I'm injured here." She pointed at her bandage shoulder.

"Whatever you want." Lauren kissed her cheek.

"Really? Ok. Do you still have that naughty nurse costume you wore that one Halloween?"

Lauren exhaled a breath to suppress a laugh. "Oh, Bo. Seriously?"

Bo nodded slowly, biting her lip. "It would help me heal." She jokingly touched her shoulder with a frown.

"You're terrible." Lauren walked over to the closest and flipped through her clothes. "Nurses aren't sexy in real life, Bo. No one looks good scrubs." She peered at Bo over her shoulder. "It's a fact."

"I beg to differ. You look sexy."

Lauren scoffed. "You'd been turned on if I wore a potato sack."

"Hot."

Lauren gave a small laugh and shook her head slowly. "I don't have that outfit anymore." She turned around and squinted her eyes at Bo. "I think I had to throw it away because you ripped it."

"Oh, yeah. Man, that was a great Halloween." They silently held smiles on each other, remembering that night, and Bo added. "Sexy striptease?"

"Now, you're pushing it." Lauren walked away from the closet and back to the side of the bed. She rested her hands at her side and stared at Bo for a long time not saying anything.

Bo smiled at her and chuckled before she sat her bowl down on the nightstand.

"What?" Lauren asked finally crawling back into the bed.

"It's just I love you, so much. I mean I always love you, of course, but you taking care of me like you have, I don't know. I can't think of loving anyone more…it's like," Bo paused trying to find the words. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. Maybe just thank you for everything." She reached for Lauren's hand and trailed her fingers over the bruises on Lauren's knuckles in a whirling pattern. "I don't deserve you." Her voice lowered. "Getting shot and almost dying made me realize how lucky I am to have you."

"Bo, you don't have to thank me. You would do the same thing for me." Lauren said and Bo met her eyes. They searched each other eyes, neither speaking but somehow conveying countless emotions with their eyes. Finally, Lauren leaned in, and they kissed, it was deep, slow, and sensuous. Everything fell away and nothing mattered but their love and embrace.

XXXX

Bo stirred waking up alone, but noticed there was a fresh cup of coffee and a candy bar on the nightstand along with a small card. Eyes on the coffee she eased into a sitting position and read the note:

 _Had to go to work. I'll be thinking of you. See you tonight._

 _PS. There's food in the refrigerator. Also rest._

 _Love,_

 _Lauren_

She smirked at the note and folded it returning it to the nightstand. She reached for the coffee and inhaled the scent and sipped it slowly.

Afterward, Bo carefully struggled to get out of bed and made her way over to the dresser for fresh clothes. She still had most of her clothes at the apartment. She refused to take them, fearing it would make her moving out too official. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She scrutinized herself, in the mirror for a moment, taking a quick glimpse at her shoulder. She tried to tie her hair back, but the pain in her shoulder made it difficult, so she decided to leave her hair down.

A few minutes later, she walked from the bedroom and froze when she saw her father sitting in the kitchen. Harvey Dennis was a clean-shaven, athletically built, handsome man, with dark wavy brown hair laced with silver strands. He wore a pristine suit, tailored to fit his body perfectly. She couldn't remember a time not seeing her father in a suit. When she was younger she often wondered if he slept in his suits.

Bo always thought he looked more like a movie star than a politician, but she guessed that his good looks probably were an advantage in his long career. Politics were, after all, a lot like show business, where everything was fake and the look was always more important than the message.

Her father, however, was a good man with strong morals, decisive decisions, and a work ethic that reminded Bo a lot of Lauren. When she was younger she regarded her father with reverence; he seemed larger than life, confident, inspiring. He always challenged her view of the world, opening her eyes to see that nothing was black and white, and everything fell into a gray zone. But being in politics meant he wasn't around a lot, he was often gone for weeks or months at a time, and that made them somewhat strangers.

"Dad?" She cautiously approached him, peering around him to see if they were alone or if his security was present. "What are you doing here?" She asked after discovering they were alone.

"Bo," He said in a booming voice, he studied her for a few seconds and gave a curt smile. "My little girl gets shot, of course, I'd visit. I grabbed the first flight I could."

"I thought you were busy campaigning?" Bo said watching him flip through his phone, reading his messages.

"Unfortunately, campaigning never really ends." He gestured his hand to the empty chair indicating for her to have a seat. She obediently took a seat, her eyes on him questioningly. "Can you brief me on what happened, Bo?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of water, but keeping his eyes on the phone in his hand.

Bo snorted at the official-sounding statement. "I was shot. I saved five lives." She answered sharply. "But the assholes escaped."

He nodded, dragged his eyes away from the screen and narrowed his gaze on her. "You're a hero." He asserted squeezing her hand.

Bo rolled her eyes. "I don't need accolades. I did what any cop would have done."

"I disagree. The world is full of cowards."

Bo made no response. She knew that he was trying to compliment her, but the situation was still raw in her mind, and she wasn't in the mood to receive praise about it.

"How is your lovely girlfriend, Lauren?" He changed the subject when he noticed her silence and reluctance.

"She's great. Working at the hospital."

He nodded. "Great work ethic that one has, you should marry her. I'm surprised you haven't."

"We're young." She answered simply. There was so much about her relationship with Lauren that her father didn't know. And she wasn't about to clue him in, it was private, well outside of their friend circle that knew all the details, and she didn't want to share. She felt her father would be disappointed in her for sleeping with Ryan, and disappointing him was not something she wanted. She already disappointed herself and Lauren. She didn't need to add to it.

"But in love." He clasped his fingers together and leaned closer. "Take it from me when you find a good woman, you do everything you can to keep her."

"Thanks for the advice." Bo didn't really need her father to tell her that, she wanted nothing more than to marry Lauren and be with her forever. But, in the end, she wasn't sure if that's what Lauren wanted anymore.

He cleared his throat and leaned back, crossing his arms loosely. "But as I said you're a hero Bo, and I would like you to attend a fundraiser for my campaign. I would love to show you off to my constituents." He changed the subject again realizing Bo was pulling back from the discussion.

Bo crossed her arms mirroring him and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not using my experience to help you get reelected. That's tacky." She knew what her father expected, of course, what she should do for his campaign and she didn't want to use her experience in that way. It's seemed like the wrong thing to do to the victims.

Her father continued undeterred, studying her with determination. "It's not tacky, it's the truth. You're a hero. I would like to celebrate that. Highlight the outstanding police officers of this city, through you actions."

"I have a disciplinary hearing next week. My captain is claiming I disobeyed a direct order by investigating that lead." She paused. "So, your hero daughter may end up being your unemployed daughter."

He waved off the statement with a headshake. "That won't happen. I know your captain, and he is a spineless cad. I am also golfing buddies with his boss the Chief of Police. Nothing will happen to your career. You will be celebrated as the hero you are, and more than likely promoted to Lieutenant."

Bo scoffed. "I don't need you interfering. I can handle this on my own." She had the feeling that her father wasn't going to drop it or listen to her about staying out of it.

He patted her hand. "Of course you can sweetie, but this is also a family matter, and I will not have my daughter unduly reprimanded."

"It would look bad for you. That's what you're worried about it."

There was a knock on the door and two secret service officers in suits entered. "Sir, times up. We need to go."

"Of course," He stood quickly, towering over Bo, making her feel like a young girl again. "I will have my assistant e-mail you the details about the fundraiser." He was quickly at the front door before she could reply. "I want you to know, that what you did was extraordinarily courageous, Bo. It's not a matter of my career. It's how I feel." He opened the door and without looking back, added. "Marry that girl, Bo and soon."

XXXX

Tamsin plopped into the chair next to Dyson. He smirked and poured her a drink. "Bad day?"

Tamsin sighed deeply. "Damn, Ryan is being difficult lately. And what happened to his face?" She pointed to her nose when she asked.

Dyson snorted and liberally refilled his glass before answering. "I don't know, but I'm sure he deserved it."

"Looks like someone punched him in the face," Tamsin said and turned her attention to the menu, she was starving and desperately wanted something to eat.

"I think there's probably a line somewhere of people waiting to do that."

"I guess, but…" She sipped her drink after deciding on a cheeseburger from the menu. "That guy's such an ass. Now, he wants Hale and me to take over your case."

"Yeah, I know." Dyson's tone was filled with a harsh edge. "I'm on paperwork duty for the next few weeks until Bo returns."

Dyson was already on his fourth drink, and Tamsin wondered how he was able to function at work drinking that much, almost every night. Now, she could drink but he always outpaced her, by a lot.

Tamsin got up from the table to order her food from the bar, and Dyson watched her stride. Her moves were purposeful, and she always held her body with confidence. She moved like an athlete but at the same time it was graceful. Her style was simple and understated, but with her it came off as stylish. Her hair was always pulled back in a tight bun, which exposed her long neck and facial features. Dyson thought she was beautiful and more so because she didn't appear to focus on her looks or even care what others thought about her.

He shifted his gaze away from her when she turned back toward the table with her food.

XXXX

Lauren stood outside Evony's office going over what she planned to say. Abruptly, the door opened, and Evony stared at her, "How long are you going to fret out there before you knock?"

Lauren's first reaction was surprise. She wasn't ready to go in and talk to Evony, yet. Then it turned aggravation from Evony's tone. She eased passed Evony into the office, lightly brushing against her shoulder as she did. She chastised herself for that mistake.

A quick assessment of Evony's face told Lauren she was in an irritable mood. "I wanted to apologize for what happened at the restaurant…and…" She drifted off, not wanting to say out loud that they had kissed, it would make it too real.

"Don't apologize for something you're not really sorry about." Evony responded casually, leaning her back against the closed door.

Lauren clasped her hands behind her back, as both to calm her nerves and restrain a harsh retort. "I don't want any weirdness. I just wanted to clear the air and apologize, so we can move on."

"I've been giving your situation some thought, and here's my advice: Don't stay with someone because it's comfortable and easy. Don't let the fear of the unknown stop you from experiencing the varieties of life."

Lauren squeezed her hands tightly together behind her back. She should have known this wouldn't be a quick conversation. "You don't know Bo if you think being with her is easy. It's a lot of things, but I wouldn't describe it as easy."

"You're missing the point as usual, Dr. Lewis." She stepped closer to where Lauren stood stiffly. "Haven't you ever wanted to do something simply because you shouldn't?"

"Not really." Lauren averted her eyes away from Evony's sharp gaze.

"Shame. There's a reason over half of marriages end in divorce. There's too much variety in the world to stick with one person forever. Perhaps your girlfriend craves a little variety, and that's why she strays."

"What do you know about it?" Lauren shot back, her eyes up glaring at Evony's smirking face.

"Lauren, I know a scorned lover when I see one and that day at the restaurant it was written all over your face."

"Why is this any of your business?" Lauren responded icily. She took a large step back as she said it, suddenly noticing how close they were standing.

Evony held her eyes on her but stayed quiet.

"You know you're going through a lot of the trouble just to fuck me." Lauren decided to stop playing games and be as direct as possible.

Evony arched her eyebrow and stepped forward, matching Lauren's previous step away. "I unlike you enjoy a challenge."

"I'm not your challenge and I don't need you messing with my head or my relationship." She paused to slow her breathing and calm her nerves. "You say you like a challenge? I call bullshit. The easiest thing in the world is to jump from relationship to relationship. You know what's hard? Loving someone, sticking with them even when things get hard. Putting in the time and effort to make it work. Anyone can sleep around, that's easy." She ended her statement with a cold smile.

Evony's face was unreadable, and her retort came quickly. "Don't be melodramatic, that's pedestrian. And don't delude yourself, Dr. Lewis, there's a deeper reason your girlfriend would sleep around. You may be built for monogamy, but I suspect she's not."

Lauren's mouth fell open, and she couldn't get out a quick comeback before Evony winked at her and flipped around leaving the office. Resentment, anger, despair suddenly seethed through her as she stared at the closed door, although she wasn't really sure exactly who those feelings were targeted at, Bo, Evony, Ryan, or herself.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Please think of this BoLo relationship as a rollercoaster, there will be ups and downs, and ups….and downs….**

 **Next update: Bo makes a decision about her relationship and Lauren makes a decision about her career.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_4 weeks later…_

Kenzi and Bo sat in their father's house waiting for him. The senator was always busy and often his meetings or phone calls ran over. They sat in hard, expensive chairs as the housekeeper served them tea. She looked uncomfortable, apologizing over and over for the wait, which made them smile, they knew how things worked with their father.

Kenzi laughed when she was handed her teacup. "I feel like I'm a little underdressed for a tea party." She gestured down at her outfit.

"Oh, no dear, you look perfectly fine." The housekeeper serving them said reassuringly, not realizing Kenzi was joking.

Kenzi and Bo exchanged a glance and hid their smiles as the woman patted Kenzi's back and scurried out of the room.

Kenzi watched her go. "I feel like the nannies we had growing up had more of a sense of humor than these new people. They're all business, all the time."

"I bought Lauren an engagement ring." Bo blurted out, and Kenzi looked at her wide-eyed from the abrupt change in conversation.

Kenzi stared at Bo, considering that a moment, analyzing the situation and her response. "Isn't there a rule or something about making big life decisions after a tragic event. Like shouldn't you wait a few months after being shot before you ask your girlfriend to marry you? If that isn't a rule, it should be."

Bo scoffed, and held back from rolling her eyes. "I wanted to marry her before I was shot."

"Still." Kenzi's face turned inquiring. "It was only a few weeks ago. What's the rush?"

Bo shifted uncomfortably feeling Kenzi weighing her with her eyes. "What rush?" She suddenly sat her teacup down. It landed hard on the table. "Five years together is rushing?" She asked but didn't pause for Kenzi's response. "I want to start moving forward with my life." She paused and pointed to the door. "Dad thinks I should ask her."

Kenzi didn't hold back her eye roll. "Since when do you listen to him?"

Bo ignored the question. "I know there's no one else out there for me. Lauren's brilliant, beautiful, loyal, honest, sexy, kind…"

Kenzi waved her hand at her. "Yeah, yeah she's the perfect woman."

"Maybe not perfect but perfect for me," Bo added more sugar to her tea. "I'm going to ask her tonight after the ceremony."

That surprised Kenzi, she toyed with asking again what was the rush, but decided against it. Bo's face showed no sighs of doubt so she accepted her decision. "Aw, you're so cute, all in love and stuff. I gotta say I never thought you would want to get married. Honestly, I never thought you'd want a relationship." She playfully squeezed Bo's cheek. "My big sis is growing up."

"I don't think I could be happy without her, and I don't want to find out," Bo said not caring if it sounded melodramatic or not, it was how she felt.

The housekeeper tentatively stepped back into the room. "Senator Dennis will see you now." She gave a little bow at the end, which caught Kenzi and Bo off guard, and they both laughed out loud. She looked flustered, turned red and briskly walked out of the room.

Kenzi sideways glanced at Bo. "He makes them bow?"

Bo shrugged. "She's young maybe she doesn't know how to act." They stood up from the chairs and stretched out their bodies, which were sore from sitting in the uncomfortable chairs for so long. "Do you think dad pulled some strings to get me this medal?"

They walked slowly towards their father's office. "You deserve it," Kenzi said.

"Maybe, it just looks bad if my father gets me a promotion, and a medal. Plus, I wonder if it's not so he can use it in his campaign fundraising. I can see the posters now, Senator Dennis' hero daughter…blah, blah."

"All politicians use their family during elections. It's just how it works."

"I guess. But if I get an award for my work, I want to earn it. I don't want to get it to help my father's reelection."

Kenzi turned to Bo, with a mix of shock and frustration. "Bo, you were literally shot in the line of duty, the least they can do is give you a medal."

The conversation stopped when they reached their father's office door. They were beckoned inside, and Harvey Dennis sat on the edge of his desk, his sleeves rolled up, a radiant smile. Bo took a few seconds to assess her father. He looked just like he did on TV, or on a campaign poster, and Bo wondered if he was doing a photo-shoot later, probably.

He greeted them with a booming voice and hugged them both tight. He gestured for them to seat. He smiled and opened his mouth but was cut off when his assistant rushed in with a phone in his hand. "Sir, it's important."

His smile faltered, and he apologized and quickly followed his assistant out of the room.

Bo patted Kenzi's knee. "We should go. He's busy. We'll see him at the ceremony…" She hesitated. "Maybe." And with that, they headed out the door, and out of the house.

XXXX

"Another round?" Dyson asked lifting his glass in front of Lauren and Tamsin, his eyebrows wiggling up and down encouraging them.

Tamsin glanced down at her full glass and frowned. "Nah, buddy, still working on this one." She looked astonished at his glass. "How did you finish that so quickly?"

He shrugged and winked. "We all have our talents."

Lauren finished her drink and handed him her glass. "I love vacation Lauren; she drinks a lot." He said with a laugh, taking her glass from her. "Almost as much as me."

"I'm not on vacation, Dyson. My new internship doesn't start for a month. That's all." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not loafing around." She said indignantly.

He cocked his head and gave her a knowing look. "Sure. That's why I came to your apartment at two yesterday, and you were still in your PJs."

"I was studying." She reached out and took the full glass back from Dyson. "Don't drink too much, we have Bo's award ceremony a few hours." She reminded him.

"Sounds like another reason to drink." He said, drumming his fingers on the table.

Lauren flicked the side of his face, and he gave her a toothy grin and swatted her hand away.

"What, Doc? Those things are soo boring. A stuffy room full of pretentious speeches." He leaned his head back with a fake yawn.

"I agree, Lewis. Those things are the worst." Tamsin interjected, and Dyson nodded at her comment with a beaming smile.

"It's for Bo." Lauren darted her eyes between them. "She needs our support."

"Bo and I are good enough friends that I think she'd understand my boredom. Plus, I would support her drinking decisions if the situation were reversed." He pointed at the fries in front of Lauren.

Lauren glared at him and shoved the basket of fries at him, and he smirked and ate one in an exaggerated gesture.

Tamsin bent over to retrieve her fork off the ground and frowned at the couple walking quickly up to the table. "You do know them," She asked jerking her head towards the brisk walking pair.

The question surprised them and in unison, they looked in the direction she gestured to and frowned when they saw the couple pushing their way through the crowd towards them.

"Shit, Nadia," Dyson muttered swirling his eyes over to Lauren for her reaction. Lauren kept her face blank and watched as Nadia and the man following her settled in front of them.

Nadia smirked smugly directly at Lauren and held the man's hand. "Hey, Lauren. Weird seeing you here," She pulled the man forward. "You remember my husband, Frank." She pouted her lips, something she undoubtedly practiced a lot and thought looked adorable.

Frank shifted uncomfortably and nodded at the table. He looked like Nadia had forced him to come over, and he would rather be anywhere than at that table.

Lauren gave her a long, considering look, deliberating her response. "How could I forget?" She said at last, turning her head away.

Tamsin slouched in her chair and darted her eyes uneasily from face to face, feeling the tension in the air. Too much of her life she'd spent reading people, faces, body language, sometimes she observed too much. But growing up in group homes, reading social cues and those around her was the only way to protect herself.

"Dyson," Nadia gave him a small nod, which he answered with an eye roll and ignored her.

Nadia gave Lauren a once-over and turned to Dyson. "Still Lauren's protector I see," She said in an inflated upbeat voice.

Lauren and Dyson both scoffed at that, but Nadia looked unfazed.

"What can we help you with, Nadia?" Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, stiffly and narrowed her eyes.

"I just wanted to say hello to an…" Nadia cozied up to Frank and looked Lauren up and down again. "old friend."

Dyson and Lauren stared at Nadia. Tamsin forced her head down again, Nadia's tone, when she talked to Lauren, made her skin crawl all the way down to her stomach and up her shine. Sometimes she wished there were cliff notes to go with this group so she could keep up everything.

Lauren hesitated briefly, "Well, hello and congrats again on your marriage." She attempted to sound casual but failed miserably, when the sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Lovely to see you again, Nadia. We wouldn't want to keep you." Dyson waved her off. "And we'd like to get back to our drinks and conversation." He spoke loudly, making Nadia flinch.

Nadia put on a haughty smile and walked off, Frank trailing behind her, they disappeared into the crowd of the bar, quickly.

With Nadia gone Tamsin straightened up. "That was awkward as fuck," She said once they were out of earshot.

Lauren gathered up her stuff. "Yeah, the joys of catching up on old times with old friends, it's thrilling really." She pulled out some money and shoved it into Dyson's hand. "I should get home. Bo needs me." She stood quickly headed towards the door.

"What's up with that?" Tamsin asked, nodding at Lauren.

Dyson watched as Lauren exited the bar, he mulled over the interaction and his friend. "The thing you have to understand about Lauren is she's very smart and she skipped grades, so she was always surrounded by older kids." He paused, fingers rubbing over the table edge. "So, when she entered college she was young and maybe a little naïve, less experienced than everyone else. I would think she felt overwhelmed."

Tamsin nodded at that. "Yeah, I've noticed kids who are pushed quickly through school struggle in social situations. Being younger and smarter than all your peers is probably hard to deal with on top of everything else teens go through." She smirked. "Sometimes, it's good to be painfully average."

"You're not average." He said, and her face lit up, and she quickly veered her eyes away. He continued. "Lauren had a job tutoring and that's how she met Nadia." He paused, conflicted about whether it was his place to tell Tamsin this information. He sighed. "Things didn't end well. Nadia made Lauren believe they were girlfriends but the whole time she was seeing that guy Frank and Lauren had no idea. He went to another college, and Lauren didn't know anything about him. She only found out when Nadia got engaged and basically told Lauren she was only using her for sex, and they were never a couple."

Tamsin's jaw dropped, wondering how someone could be so cold. "Wow, that's harsh. I wish I knew Lauren back then I would have kicked Nadia's ass for her."

"Yep, Nadia's a bitch. Sorry, but it's true. I don't know, but I think Nadia was her first love, or what she thought was love, and I think the experience scarred her for a while. She avoided relationships after that until she met Bo." He veered his eyes to Tamsin. "Bo was pretty much, as you can imagine, a big party girl in college, but for whatever reason they were drawn to each other." He shrugged. "I always thought they were a good match because Bo was someone Lauren could trust, and she was able to pull Lauren back from living too much in her own head. And Lauren helped Bo grow up and focus on finishing school and then starting her career. Lauren grounded her."

They sat in silence for a time, sipping their drinks slowly. Tamsin's head was spinning with this new information, and she knew it was years ago but part of her felt bad that Lauren had to go through that when she was so young.

"This Nadia thing makes me happy that I never bothered with relationships," Tamsin said at last, breaking the silence.

"I'll drink to that," He held up his glass and swallowed his drink quickly.

XXXX

At the apartment, Lauren leaned against the doorframe and watched as Bo did sit-ups on the floor, only in her bra and shorts. It was quiet in the room, save Bo's steady, deep breathing. She flicked her brown eyes over Bo's body slowly up and down. Sweat pooled on her face and stomach, Lauren played with her bottom lip while keeping her eyes on Bo's movements and exposed skin.

Bo noticed she was being watched, so she stopped and glanced up, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "There you are," She said, propping her elbow on the floor and resting her head in her hand.

"You're not overdoing it, are you?" Lauren crossed her arms and stared at Bo's scar with a frown.

"No way, Doctor. But I have to get my body strong before I go back to work."

"Too much physical excretion can inhibit your recovery," Lauren said using her professional doctor tone, but Bo's eyebrows rose, and she bit her lip.

After staring at Lauren with an amused expression, Bo shrugged. "I'm a very physical person. It can't be helped."

"Why do I get the feeling we're talking about two separate things?" Lauren sat on the edge of the bed and Bo crawled slowly up to her on her knees. When she reached her she wrapped her arms around Lauren and kissed her neck.

"You're all sweaty," Lauren said and brushed Bo's damp hair from her face.

Bo pushed her back onto the bed. "You like it." She kissed her and caressed her tongue against Lauren's tongue and slid a hand up her shirt, teasing the side of her breast through her thin bra.

Breaking kiss momentarily but keeping their faces close, Lauren said. "I thought we were abstaining from sex," She wrapped her arm around Bo's body, shoving her closer to her.

"Who said anything about sex? I just want to kiss you." Bo drew back and straddled Lauren. She tugged on her jeans, lifting her slightly off the bed.

"I see that look in your eyes." Lauren glanced down and watched Bo rubbing her fingers over her zipper, teasing her. Unconsciously, she arched upward.

"I can't help it that you're so delicious to look at." Bo hands now massaged and squeezed up and down Lauren's legs. "I can't help the way I look at you."

Lauren hesitated over her next words. She didn't want Bo to stop, but considering their agreement about no sex and Bo's award ceremony she knew they had to stop before things went too far. "We have to get ready for your ceremony." She forced the words out faltering as her desire and need to be touched built with every stroke from Bo's hands.

"I know," Bo answered, but her lips were on Lauren quick, her tongue sliding in a long, sensuous kiss. Lauren rubbed her hands along the smooth, hard perfection of Bo's bare back, her longing stirred more forcefully.

Lauren broke the kiss, their lips hovered a breath apart. "We'll be late. You need a shower." Lauren gripped Bo's back, digging her nails into her skin when Bo pushed hard into her.

Bo kissed her again, this time hard and hungrily. "I know," Bo whispered into her mouth. Her fingers unbuttoning Lauren's jeans, Lauren extended her legs straight, and Bo pulled them and her underwear off in one quick motion.

"We should stop," Lauren whispered, but reveled in the feeling of her half naked body rubbing against Bo's bare skin. It had been so long since they have touched so intimately. Her skin felt extra sensitive at the contact. She tangled her fingers in Bo's hair and drew her closer.

"I know." Bo unfastened Lauren's bra and removed the last of her clothing, leaving her completely naked beneath her. Bo stopped and rested her head between Lauren's breasts. "Do you want to stop?" She asked quietly, her breathing heavy, drawing circles with her finger on Lauren's stomach.

Lauren arched forward and flipped them over. She hovered over Bo and locked their eyes together, their lips barely brushing. Yearning clouded her mind, and all thoughts of stopping disappeared. "No."

Bo ran her hand down Lauren's back. "Then don't."

They hesitated while their hands roamed each other's body then simultaneously their hands reached for Bo's bra, it was pulled off in a blink. Lauren didn't wait her mouth was on Bo's breast quickly, and Bo tilted her head back hard into the bed.

Keeping her eyes closed, Bo whispered. "Maybe we should take this to the shower, to save time."

Lauren didn't remove her mouth but gave a small nod. After several seconds, Bo watched Lauren get up, admiring the view of her naked body. She suddenly had the desire to ask Lauren right then to marry her. The words were so close to coming out, that she squeezed her lips shut to stop herself.

Lauren leaned back when Bo didn't follow her, "Are you coming?" She trailed a finger down the side of Bo's face and along her bottom lip.

Bo sat up and hugged Lauren tight, burying her head in her neck. "Do you want to be with me forever, Lauren?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

Bo kissed her neck. "I just want to hear the words, that you want me, now and forever." She continued trailing kisses up and down Lauren's neck and chin.

The kissing stopped when Lauren stood and stepped away from the bed. She suddenly felt self conscious about not wearing any clothes. She tossed her shirt back on and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bo watched her motions with a frown. She rose to a sitting position. Sadness and hurt flashed through her eyes at Lauren's reaction.

"We need to get ready." Lauren looked at the time. "There's not a lot of time left."

Cautiously, Bo gave Lauren a soft caress down her arm. "Lauren, what just happened?" She swallowed the hurt in her voice, to sound soft and gentle.

Lauren slipped her underwear and pants back on. "Bo, I don't know what you're asking me, but I'm only 26 years old, I just changed my career, you just got shot…" She drifted off, buttoning her jeans, keeping her head down, hoping that was enough to end the discussion for now.

Bo stared at her for several seconds. "Wow, Lauren. You can't even just say in casual conversation that you want to be with me?"

Lauren lifted her head and stared back. "Why would you even ask me that? One thing I'm certain of is that I love you. Of course, I want to be with you."

An awkward silence fell; both averted their eyes away, each lost in their thoughts and waiting the other to say something more.

Abruptly, Bo looked up and met Lauren square in the eyes, a knot twisting in her stomach, her thoughts on the ring in her pocket. "But not for forever?"

"That's not what I said." She searched Bo's eyes pleadingly.

Bo sprang to her feet, breaking the eye contact, and walked to the bathroom with quick steps. "Well, really you didn't say much of anything." With her back to Lauren she added. "How long is it going to take until you figure out what you want?" She slammed the bathroom door behind her hard.

With a heavy sigh, Lauren stepped to the bathroom door and lightly knocked, "Bo?" There was no answer, and she listened as the shower water turned on. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned, but it was locked. She stared at the door, for a long moment, before going to the closet to pick out her outfit. She selected a dress and hung it on the door next to Bo's clothes. She brushed her fingers over Bo's dark blue uniform before she crawled into the bed. She wrapped herself in a sheet and curled into a ball, holding back her tears, faintly listening to the shower in the distance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Hi there,**

 **Next update, Bo's award ceremony.**

 **Any interest in a few flashbacks? I'll write a few if there's interest. I know it's my story but I like to get your opinions…We're in this together!**

 **Seriously, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bo stepped out of the bathroom in her towel to get her uniform. She glanced at Lauren with a clenched jaw. A tense silence filled the air between them. Lauren lowered her eyes and played with her fingers. When Bo didn't say anything, Lauren rose from the bed and approached her slowly.

"Bo, can we talk?" Lauren asked, and Bo turned away and focused on the mirror in front of her, without responding. With a sigh, Lauren wrapped her arms around her body and pressed her face into Bo's exposed back. It was still wet from her shower.

After savoring the feeling of Bo's skin, for a second, she added. "Bo, what do you want me to say?" She whispered against Bo's skin.

Bo scoffed and didn't answer, her body flinching with frustration.

Lauren sighed again and lightly brushed her lips across her back. "I love you. We're together. Isn't that enough? Why isn't it enough?" She gave Bo a soft touch down her arm.

Bo pulled back away from her embrace. "Why can't you just say the words, that you want us forever?"

"I do…I want us. But there's too much going on, a forever commitment would be a mistake, right now. It's not the right time." Lauren explored Bo's eyes for some hint of understanding but found none.

"Is there ever a perfect time?" Bo crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the dresser.

"I guess not…" Lauren faltered, giving herself time to find the right words. "But…why this push, can't we just focus on being together? That's what I want to go back to the way it was before."

"I want to marry you." Bo declared abruptly, looking Lauren squarely in the eyes.

"I…Bo…" She halted, stiffness in her voice, automatically moving further back from Bo. The direct declaration caught her off guard. She wasn't sure what to say.

Bo exhaled in irritation, anger boiling inside of her. "Why is that so bad, that I want to marry you? I love you. I want this relationship. Can you say the same?"

Lauren's face was pleading, and she glanced around the room with tears pricking her eyes. "I want to marry you…eventually but we can't…not now." She held Bo's eyes when she finished.

"Why because of one fucking mistake? A mistake that happened when we were on a break!" She demanded, suddenly furious at Lauren, anger that she'd been suppressing for a long time came forward in a flash.

"Bo, we need to rebuild our relationship, that takes time. Why can't we simply take some time to do that? That's all I'm asking." Lauren spoke in a low voice; she was barely able to hear it as her heart pounded in her chest and ears.

The softest in Lauren's voice briefly neutralized the anger coursing through Bo. "I'm not interested in rebuilding this relationship," She paused when her voice cracked, she swallowed away her nerves. "if you don't want to marry me."

Lauren glared at her and also crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that an ultimatum? Marry you or else? You can't be serious." She said with the slightest hint of frustration in her voice, almost angry, no longer keeping it gentle or soft.

After a few seconds of strained silence, Bo finally stepped closer to Lauren. "No, I'm just being honest. I want to build a life with you. I want to move on from all this baggage."

"We have a life together." Lauren snapped back, not holding back her anger.

"I need more," Bo answered, keeping her eyes on the space between them.

"Why?" Lauren asked sharply. In truth, she was perplexed as to why it had to be now, of all times, it wasn't the right time. Bo had to know, deep down, that it wasn't the right time.

"Because I'm ready."

"And if I'm not? You can't dictate when I'm ready to get married. This is a relationship of two not one."

They fell silent again, Bo stared at Lauren with frustration, and Lauren matched her look.

"I don't know, Lauren, maybe you were right all along we need time apart."

Lauren gaped in disbelief. "Damn it, Bo. I want to marry you, I'm only saying let's wait a little longer." She uncrossed her arms and walked to the other side of the room. "I can't believe you are pulling the marry me now, or we break up card."

Bo grimaced, feeling regretful that it was coming off that way. "No, that's not it. You don't know what you want. You need to figure that out."

"I will not be pushed into marriage before I'm ready and when have I not been hundred percent committed to this relationship? I've never given you any reason to doubt my love or commitment."

"Besides your break," Bo muttered through gritted teeth, and a hard expression.

"Right. And I remained committed to our love even then." She turned away, quickly wiping away a few tears. "Even when Evony kissed me, all I thought about was you, and not wanting to hurt you."

"When did she kiss you?" Bo tilted her hand curiously, waiting, staring at Lauren's back.

A lingering stillness fell around them, and Lauren held her breath. "Never mind it was meaningless." She said at last, slowly turning around to face Bo.

Bo's eyebrows rose. "I disagree. If it were nothing, you would have told me." She suddenly became aware of the time and starting dressing, but kept her eyes on Lauren.

"You got shot! You almost died. When was I supposed to tell you?"

"Um, I don't know maybe in the four weeks since, you've had plenty of time." Bo's outraged expression turned suspicious. She walked to the dresser, pulling out a bra and matching underwear and slipped them on.

"I didn't sleep with her," Lauren answered indignantly, watching Bo dress.

"No, you only lied about it." Bo marched towards Lauren, wearing only her bra and underwear, her hands firm on her hips.

Lauren watched her approach. "I didn't lie." She looked away and focused on the floor.

Bo scoffed. "Yeah, you kind of did." She took large steps away from Lauren and grabbed her uniform off the hook. "Forget space we need to break up." She scowled and instantly wished she could snatch the words back. She froze with her back to Lauren.

Lauren's stomach lurched and she felt like all her breath was pulled from her body. "Over a kiss?" She asked after a deep calming breath. "When I stopped before it went further?"

Bo slowly turned to face Lauren, tears falling down her face. "No, because you don't know what you want. And because you kept it from me, which is its own kind of lie."

Lauren chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. "You don't throw someone away because of one mistake. That's not how love works."

"Is it better to stay with someone and punish them nonstop for one mistake?"

Lauren's head jerked up to stare at Bo. "I asked for time, which you couldn't give me. You agreed to give me space, but you never did, you pushed and pushed before I was ready, before I had time to process everything."

Bo threw her hands in the air and pulled on her clothes. "I'm done taking all the blame. Have all the space you want."

Lauren silently watched as Bo finished getting into her uniform and she moved to the mirror tying her hair back. "If it's over then it's over for good, Bo. I won't come back. This is a forever decision." There was a distressed, imploring look in Lauren's eyes when their gazes crossed.

Bo swallowed hard; her stomach ached at the thought of leaving Lauren, of breaking up. "I understand. I love you enough to give you what you need. I have to let you go because you can't let me go."

"So, you would just throw away our entire relationship, just like that?" Lauren's sadness momentarily cleared then was replaced by a confused and frustrated expression.

"Lauren, this kills me, but I know it's what you need."

"You don't know what I need." Lauren didn't want to believe this was happening, she couldn't believe it. After all, over the last few weeks they'd been enthralled with each other, things were getting better. Now Bo wanted to break up, after everything, she couldn't understand.

Bo frowned and focused on pulling on her boots. "I guess not. Maybe that's the problem."

Lauren wrapped her arms around her body trying to shield herself from the hurt she felt and stood stiffly. "I want to keep trying….please," She veered her teary eyes to the ground. "I don't want this." She tried to keep control over her voice and body, and not break down crying as she wanted.

Silence descended on them for several long moments. Two parts of Bo were warring within her: the one that was angry that Lauren didn't know what she wanted and the other that pulled apart at the thought of being away from her. She was genuinely conflicted about what to do or say next.

Bo stared at Lauren, taking in the hurt on her face, and all Bo's anger dissipated. "Lauren…I…don't want to break up." She breathed out, and Lauren lifted her head to meet her eyes. "I don't know…let's just take another break so I can prove to you I can remain committed. It'll be better this time, as long as we both know the rules. We can be on a break, and I won't sleep with anyone else."

"We tried a break." Lauren quickly brushed a tear off her cheek. "I don't want a break, and I don't want to break up." She took a few cautious steps towards Bo. "I want to stay together, and work through it." Not waiting for a response, she cupped the sides of Bo's face, pressed in for a kiss. For a moment, they allowed themselves to revel in the union of their embrace. There was an urgency driving them to kiss deeper, hold each other tighter.

Bo gripped her shoulders, gently pushing her back to break the kiss. "I…can't keep doing what we're doing…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know what to do. I feel like you need to be away from me, you can't forgive me, but the thought of not being with you…" She sighed, hopelessly. "I guess I'm not strong enough to let you go either." She slumped onto the bed and hanging her head down.

Lauren hovered over Bo and trailed her fingers through Bo's hair. "Come here." She said softly, and Bo lifted her head and buried her face into Lauren's stomach. They held each other for a long time, without speaking.

"We can make it work. We'll figure out a way, we always do." Lauren said, and Bo sighed into her stomach, holding her closer.

Bo peered up at her and frowned. "You really think we can overcome this?"

"I think we can, because we love each other. But if we break up now, it's all for nothing."

"I never purposely hurt you, Lauren," Bo said, her expression was full of regret.

Lauren knelt down in front of Bo. "I know." She closed her eyes and kissed her forehead. "What if we spend some time together, just the two us?" She paused when Bo looked at her confused. "I don't start my new job for a month, and you're still on leave. What if we took a trip together, just us, away from school, work, family, friends? We've never done that before." She ran her fingers up and down Bo's leg.

"All our problems will still be here when we get back."

"Well…honestly, you're probably right, but time away, together not apart, could…give us the chance to work through some of those problems. Here, our lives are too busy, and it's always been that way since the beginning."

Bo nodded and contemplated her words unable to resist the heartfelt look on Lauren's face. "Where we would go?" She finally asked.

"My parents own a cabin about 6 hours from here. You could spend a week there just the two of us."

"Like a couples retreat?" Bo gave Lauren a puzzled look.

"Yeah. And maybe it'll give us a new perspective on our relationship. Force us to focus on us without any distractions."

Bo studied Lauren's face a few minutes while considering everything. A smile grew on her face, and she leaned into Lauren's body. "Ok. Let's do it. Of course, you're right." She kissed Lauren's cheek. "You're always right, we need to keep trying. I won't give up."

Lauren leaned back to look at Bo. "It's not a sex vacation, you realize." She joked, to break the tension.

Bo kept her smile. "Surely, there'll be some…" She teased back.

They pulled each other into a hug. "We can't give up on each other until we try everything," Lauren said into Bo's chest.

Bo lowered her lips to Lauren's ear. "I love you."

Seconds later, their lips met in another kiss; they poured all their vulnerability, love, frustration into the kiss, the passion of the kiss matched the depth of their shared emotions, and they stayed like that for a long time, not wanting the kiss to end.

XXXXX

Bo and Lauren entered the large hall, Bo wearing her uniform, Lauren a white dress. Lauren glanced around the room, many around her wore identical uniforms to Bo. Blue was everywhere.

Dyson strolled up to them, wearing his uniform and a smile. "I'm here sober, and ready." He nudged Lauren's shoulder. "Congratulations, partner," He said to Bo. "Keep getting shot and maybe you'll get enough promotions to have the Captain's job one day."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Haha. I'm glad that you find this so funny. Me getting shot and all."

Dyson shrugged and gave Bo a chummy pat on the back. "I'm here for you partner." His faced suddenly turned serious. "You were stupid, Bo, going there alone, but no one can deny that you're one brave cop. You deserve to be recognized for that."

"Thanks, Dyson," Bo said, taken aback briefly by his statement, she still felt guilty about everything she'd put him through.

"Where's Tamsin?" Lauren asked, glancing around the room.

Dyson laughed and pointed to the back corner, where a nervous Tamsin stood alongside several uniformed cops, talking, her arms wrapped around her body, her eyes wide.

"She looks miserable," Lauren said, turning back to face Dyson.

Dyson shrugged. "I thought I'd let her suffer a little longer before rescuing her from our dull colleagues."

"That's mean."

"It's payback for her making me watch these horrible horror movies. She has the worst taste in movies." He held Lauren's shoulder dramatically. "They're from the seventies and on VHS…VHS Lauren. They're not even good enough to go on DVD. What does that tell you?"

"I don't even want to know."

"Exactly." He glared at an uncomfortable Tamsin. "Payback."

Lauren looked back and forth between Tamsin and Dyson. "You two have the strangest relationship."

Dyson gave her a knowing look and veered her eyes to Bo, without another comment.

They chatted a moment before Dyson rushed off to get Tamsin, and Bo and Lauren stood in silence.

Bo watched the room, and Lauren kept her eyes on Bo. She brushed her fingers over the uniform. "You look good in this uniform, I haven't seen you wear it in a long time. It's nice."

Bo turned and smiled, and looked Lauren up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself." Bo rested her hands on Lauren's waist, then slowly slid down to her hips.

All of sudden, Harvey Dennis and a parade of people surrounded them. "Bo." He clapped his hands together and hugged her, pulling her away from Lauren. "I'm so proud of you. "

"Thanks." She muttered, pulling away from the hug, and smoothing out her uniform.

"And Lauren," He kissed her hand, "Lovely, as always."

Lauren opened her mouth to respond, but he grabbed Bo's hand. "Bo, my team would like to get a few photos before the ceremony starts." He gestured to a dark hair man behind him. "This is Rainer, my campaign manager, you two will be working together during the fundraiser."

Bo glanced at Lauren and back to her father. "Fine, as long as it doesn't take too long."

"Perfect, it won't be long, not long at all," He pulled Bo away before she could say another word, Rainer trailing behind them, his eyes on his phone.

Not long after, Dyson and Tamsin strolled up to Lauren, and they were guided to their seats. They sat waiting for a while and finally the ceremony was about to begin. Bo sat up front with some other officers also getting an award. Dyson, Lauren, and Tamsin sat in the middle. Kenzi, Hale and Harvey Dennis sat a few rows ahead of them.

"Is that Bo's dad?" Tamsin whispered to Lauren, and Lauren nodded. "Yikes, politician's are scary."

Lauren smoothed out her dress, "He's actually really nice."

Tamsin shrugged, "He is kind of hot for a politician." At the same time, Ryan walked down the aisle and glanced at Lauren, briefly. She turned her head pretending to not have seen him.

After a lot of speeches and awards and Dyson fidgeting utterly bored next to Lauren, Harvey Dennis walked to the stage to give out the Medal of Honor, a professional photographer capturing every moment. Lauren glanced at Bo and saw her shaking her head. She wished she could be sitting next to her.

Lauren nudged Dyson to pay attention. "It's time for Bo's award," She whispered, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Finally," He groaned, and she kicked his foot. "Well, that was a lot of talking, these things are so long."

Harvey Dennis, stood at the podium, looking over the crowd for a long moment. "Truly, it gives me great honor to be here today," he intoned in a baritone, buoyant voice. "Bravery is what makes the men and women of this department great, and we are all gathered here today to recognize one who has gone above and beyond the call of duty…"

He continued with his speech; Lauren smiled with esteem at the back of Bo's head. Then, the memory of Bo in her hospital bed came flooding into her mind and tears filled her eyes. She remembered the helplessness, the sadness she felt that day. And she made a silent promise to herself to do whatever it took to repair their relationship, she couldn't, wouldn't lose Bo. She tried to focus on Senator Dennis, but the images of Bo after she was shot wouldn't leave her mind.

Lauren crossed her legs the other way. She had done a good job alienating Bo after their break. She supposed it was all her own fault for letting the situation swirl out of control, to the point, Bo was ready to end their relationship. She'd been caught up in her own uncertainties and hurt after everything that happened, that she lost sight of what Bo must be been feeling and thinking. But it was time to let it all go and move on, Bo had been right about that. She had to take the leap and trust Bo, almost breaking up, for real, had brought her back to reality. She knew, without a doubt, she didn't want to break up. Bo was too important to her.

Lauren cleared her mind and focused again on Harvey Dennis, he continued. "It is, therefore, my greatest honor and pleasure to present, Bo Dennis, my daughter, this Medal of Honor for extraordinary bravery performed in the line of duty at extreme risk to her own life." He paused and clapped, the crowd matched his clapping and Bo rose from her seat to get her medal.

Bo smiled at the crowd and nodded. After a few seconds, she shook her father's hand. He smiled smartly and shot a glance at the photographer, who took a photo while he pinned the medal on her uniform and patted her shoulder.

Bo stood on the stage while her father continued with his speech, it had veered into a campaign speech now. Bo scanned the crowd and found Lauren. Their eyes locked, and Bo grinned and winked.

Once more, Lauren thought back to the day Bo was shot and her stomach twisted. She knew she was only barely hanging on to her relationship, and there was only so much Bo could handle. She pushed down her melancholy and let the ceremony distract her mind as much as she could, because she was no longer willing to let the past keep her from embracing her relationship fully. She would take full advantage of their week together, and commit herself completely to rebuilding it, so that they could get back to the way they were, and maybe even stronger.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next update: flashback chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Five years and some odd months earlier._

The day of the Halloween party, Lauren seriously considered not wearing her costume and wearing something else. Catwoman? What was she thinking when she picked that? The black catsuit was so tight, and it left little to the imagination. Plus, it was uncomfortable. She stood in front of the mirror, stretching out her body to loosen the material. With a long considering look at herself, she pulled on the mask and gazed at the entire costume.

She jumped slightly when someone knocked on her dorm room door. She hesitated, not wanting to answer it in her costume. But Dyson called her name through the door, so she pulled it open quickly. Dyson looked her up and down with a smirk and wide eyes.

"What?" She asked, "It's too much, right?"

He put his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "No, it's perfect, it just surprised me."

She self-consciously looked down at herself, and he hurried into the room and plopped down on her bed. "I never pictured you as Catwoman, maybe…" He paused to consider. "Is there a superhero that's a super dorky, scientist?"

"Spiderman?" Lauren asked with a wrinkled nose.

He shook his head. She spoke before he could offer another suggestion. "It's really tight, I'm afraid if I sit down, it'll split down the back."

"Haha. That's a great way to get some attention, though."

She ignored his comment. "Where's your costume? Why aren't you ready?"

He looked at her in mocked surprise. "I am dressed." He stood and pulled up his shirt to reveal a police badge on his belt buckle. "I'm a cop."

"Seriously, Dyson? That's very creative of you." She said sarcastically.

He shrugged and grinned triumphantly. "At least my pants won't split."

She threw a book at him, and he fell back on the bed laughing.

XXXX

When they finally got to the party, Lauren found Tara and Jules waiting for her outside.

Lauren said her hellos and Jules opened her mouth to speak but then just hung it open in stunned silence.

Lauren frowned and looked down at her outfit. "I know it's ridiculous."

"No! Girl, it's amazing," Tara offered and added a whistle at the end. "Very hot."

Jules recovered herself a moment or two later. "Yeah, Lauren you look great."

Lauren creased her face. "I never wear black, or anything this tight." In case it wasn't obvious to them.

"I'm getting a drink," Dyson cut in and left them, quickly.

Gingerly, Lauren followed, and they entered the house. Jules shook off her awed state and cleared her throat. "Lauren, let me get you a drink." She took quick steps to the kitchen to get herself and Lauren a drink.

Tara watched her and chuckled. "That girl has a crush."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked scanning the crowd.

"I think you've blown her mind with that outfit."

Lauren sighed, "I knew I should have changed." She pulled at the collar. "It's really hot."

Tara ushered Lauren to a seat to wait for Jules and the drinks.

At the same time, Bo entered the house. She sauntered into the room with confidence and determination. "I'm getting laid tonight," She said to her friend next to her. "There are a lot of hot bodies here tonight. I love Halloween, everyone gets sexy."

Her costume was a Greek goddess inspired dress. It was sleeveless, pinned on one shoulder to drape into a low neckline. It was long, with flowing fabric, which still managed to show off her figure perfectly. It was white, she never wore white, but it was Halloween after all. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn white, probably when she was a baby she mused.

The crowd increased, and the energy of the party ramped up as the alcohol started doing its work. But Bo was disappointed to find there were a lot of couples at this party, she had been shot down three or fours times, because they were already 'with' someone. She simply scoffed it off. Halloween was not the time to be tied to someone, how boring.

Bo was pouring a drink when she caught sight of a blonde Catwoman in the corner talking with another girl. She stopped and drank her in with her eyes, looking like she might pounce her then and there. Then, she flicked her gaze over her body, biting her bottom lip. The blonde was laughing and had a beautiful smile. Bo was still staring when the blonde looked her way, and their eyes met. Bo smirked and raised her glass, the blonde shook her head and looked away. Challenge accepted, Bo thought, taking a quick shot of vodka.

Lauren sighed turning her eyes away from the beautiful brunette across the room. "I hope I'm ready for this," She muttered, before sipping her drink.

Jules gazed at her dreamily. "What?"

"Exams."

"You'll be fine," Jules said sheepishly, conflicted about whether or not to kiss Lauren, they had slept together a few weeks back, so it wouldn't be that weird. A moment later, Tara pulled Jules away to play beer pong. Lauren declined the offer. Instead, she sat down on the sofa, alone. After a quick sip she sat her drink down on the coffee table. She looked over the gathering, people watching, and she didn't notice Bo taking a seat next to her.

After a few minutes, Bo grabbed her attention. "Shoot," She gasped out, picking Lauren's drink up, which was spilled, and wiping the table off. "I'm sorry I knocked over your drink."

"Does that usually work?" Lauren asked, her eyebrows up. Her stomach fluttered when Bo's eyes traveled up and down her body.

"About seventy percent of the time," Bo answered, playfully. She smiled at Lauren and Lauren smiled back. Bo didn't say anything else, for a time, she leaned back into the couch. A sort of energy crept up between them, as Bo nursed her beer watching Lauren and Lauren watched the horde of bodies in front of her.

"So, Catwoman, what are you doing sitting here, alone?" She shot Lauren a half grin.

Lauren leaned back and placed her hand on her chest. "I was contemplating how a pagan Celtic holiday could turn into this," She gestured her hand in the air.

Bo chuckled that was not what she expected her to say. "Commercialism it merges with everything." She sipped her drink. "I say enjoy it." She shrugged at the end.

"The cultural subjugation of pagan holidays means little to the modern woman, huh," Lauren teased, absentmindedly smoothing out her tight pants.

"Are you trying to impress me?"

Lauren shrugged. "Simply making conversation, I mean you sat next to me."

Bo pondered that and smiled a little. "Subjugation or not, I like your costume."

Lauren shifted awkwardly. "It's actually pretty uncomfortable." She looked Bo up and down. "I should have worn something like that, it looks really comfortable." She paused for a moment. "The pressure put on people to impress others through sexy costumes on Halloween is very strange. It's a weird tradition."

Bo's eyes lit up like Lauren was something surprising and delightful to behold. "Well, that outfit's perfect, I'm impressed. Mission accomplished." She put her drink down and Lauren caught a glimpse of her exposed back, and her heart raced. "But is it any weirder than wearing makeup, or any other mask people wear to entice strangers?"

"Hmm. That's true, at least on Halloween it's a lot less subtle, it's more honest and blatant I suppose."

"It's all posturing and tricks, in the end, it's only clever ways to attract attention. But I think people like the ploys and games. It makes it more fun."

Lauren nodded and contemplated her response, she looked remarkably astute, which Bo found undeniably sexy. "What's your name?" Bo asked before Lauren could say more.

"Why?" Lauren's eyes fell on Bo's forceful gaze. She was watching Lauren intently.

"How can I call you up to hang out if I don't know your name?" A smile danced over Bo's lips and extended to her eyes.

"What makes you think I'll give you my number?"

"You will."

Lauren let the surprise show on her face but didn't hesitate again with giving Bo her name. "Lauren."

"Well, Lauren. I'm Bo Dennis; it's great to meet you."

They talked for the rest of the party, ignoring everyone else around them. They talked about everything that came to mind, the people around them, school, jobs, friends, some was serious, some lighthearted, mostly they were simply enjoying listening to the other talk. Lauren barely realized that as their conversation continued they leaned into each other's bodies, legs and arms touching.

At one point, Lauren did give Bo her phone number, which Bo casually accepted with a knowing smirk. Normally, Bo would have tried to get Lauren to come home with her, close the deal, so to speak. But Lauren seemed different than all the rest and she wanted to enjoy the chase and build up.

Once the sun rose, and the party was over, Bo walked Lauren out. Lauren said her goodbye and Bo lightly touched her shoulder, and she turned back around. She stepped into Lauren's body and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you, later." She whispered before drawing back into the house to collect her drunken friends.

XXXXXX

 _3 weeks later._

"Every inch of you is like a piece of art. You are perfect." Bo purred against Lauren's stomach, kissing and licking her way up and down. "I can't help but picture you naked all the time."

Lauren snorted. "How often do you use those lines?" She closed her eyes enjoying how perfect it felt to have Bo's body pressed against her and her lips on her skin.

Bo lifted her head up to look at Lauren with a spirited smirk. "Well, ok. But I mean it this time." She returned her lips to Lauren's stomach. "Like I'm obsessed with your body, it's perfection. I could look at it all day and not get bored."

"Sure." Lauren responded but Bo's lips burned against her skin, as her tongue and lips explored the contours of her stomach, leisurely and tenderly.

"It's true," Bo said, breaking off when her phone buzzed and caught her attention. She leaned over Lauren to check the message.

Lauren watched Bo, who was now distracted by her phone replying to her messages. After silently waiting for Bo to finish, she got up from the bed and started dressing. "I should go. I have to study."

"Really?" Bo said absently. "Ok. I'll call you later." She added without looking away from her phone.

After dressing Lauren glanced at Bo, one last time before leaving the room, but Bo didn't notice she was still looking at her phone, smiling at the messages.

Out in the hallway Lauren's phone vibrated in her pocket, her stomach lurched hoping it was from Bo, she pulled it out and was disappointed to find a message from Dyson. She sighed at her silly hope about Bo. She called Dyson back when she was out of the building.

"How's your girlfriend?" Dyson asked, answering within a half ring.

"It's not like that. We're just hanging out, casually dating. We're not girlfriends." Lauren said, with annoyance in her tone, Dyson knew this already, but still insisted on teasing her about it.

"Booty calls, then?" He asked, and she could feel his smile on the other end.

"Look, I know that Bo is seeing other people, she never hid that. We just have fun together."

"I see. And you're ok with that?"

"Yes." She paused, frowning at the ground. "I was, in the beginning, but I think I'm falling in love with her…or at least developing feelings for her." She admitted, for the first time out loud, which slightly startled her.

"Oh, no, Lauren." He said, sounding sympathetic.

"I know! I'm foolish, we're not together. She's seeing other people." She sighed. "But I can't help it when we're together…I've never felt this way."

"Lauren, you have to say something or end it before you get hurt."

"I know."

XXXXX

 _2 weeks later._

Bo was sitting at the bar with three friends; a giggling blonde draped over her lap. She had a few drinks, but she was only a little buzzed. Her eyes glanced around the bar, and she saw Lauren, ordering a drink. She was surprised to see Lauren and more surprised by the feeling in the pit of her stomach when a girl approached Lauren. She didn't want to stare, so she veered her attention back to the blonde on her lap. She didn't understand why she felt so odd and upset that Lauren was talking to that girl. They weren't together. They were only casually dating. Bo reminded herself that she was "dating" at least three other people outside of Lauren. It was college, too many parties, too many people. She didn't want to settle for one person any time soon. Despite her mental assertions, she glanced back at Lauren with a clenched jaw.

She scoffed at the over the top flirting. It was tacky, flirting was an art, and this girl had no game at all. But to her annoyance Lauren seemed to be responding, and flirting back. The girl on her lap kissed her cheek, and she adjusted her position, slipping the girl off her lap.

She sipped her drink and ignored her friends. How long were they going to chat? She wondered when she looked back to Lauren and the other girl. She stared at her empty glass and realized she needed a refill. She stood quickly and headed to the bar, where Lauren was standing, luckily she was alone now.

She walked up behind Lauren and whispered in her ear. "Who was that?"

"Who?" Lauren asked off-handedly and met Bo's eyes. Bo's eyebrows rose, questioningly. "Oh, you know, just a girl who'd like to take me out sometime. You know bars," Lauren gestured her hand over the bar top. "It's where people go to make connections."

Bo chuckled and drew Lauren closer. "Sure. But you could do much better than that." She placed a hand on Lauren's hip, and brushed her hair off her neck.

Lauren peered at Bo over her shoulder. "You don't know anything about her."

"Yeah, but I could tell."

Lauren turned back to her drink, but Bo didn't let her go, she was still holding her close. "What are you doing here?" Lauren asked. "I saw you with a group and a girl on your lap."

"Forget them, I'd rather talk with you." Bo lightly kissed her neck. "Come home with me. The night's young."

Bo's words halted Lauren, and a rush of heat went through her entire body, at the thought. "I saw you this morning." She said, trying to sound casual.

Bo added another kiss. "It wasn't enough. Come on forget that girl. You'll have a much better time with me, I swear it."

Lauren promptly came back to her senses, reminding herself to put distance between them. "I don't know."

Bo waited for her to elaborate, but Lauren didn't. "Are you getting sick of me?" She asked at last.

"No, I'm…" Lauren frowned and looked uneasily around the bar.

"What?"

"I think we should see less of each other, for awhile," Lauren said uncertainly, wavering faintly over her words.

"Why?" Bo asked, scrutinizing the side of Lauren's face, appraising the indecision she could read in Lauren's features.

Lauren pulled away from her and turned to face her. "Bo, you were honest with me, from the beginning, which I appreciate so much. You made it clear you weren't looking for an exclusive relationship, and I respect that. But…" She paused to briefly hold her breath and find the confidence she needed to continue. "I think I'm developing feelings for you. I just think it's better if I walk away before…."

"Before what?" Bo asked with a smirk, interrupting her.

"Before I fall in love with you." Lauren pushed out and averted her eyes away from Bo.

There were a variety of responses on Bo's lips; she shifted closer to Lauren's body. Her smirk faded, and she turned dead serious. "Forget what I said then." She gently tilted Lauren's chin up to meet her eyes. "Forget the rest of them." She smiled, a true smile, her eyes enthralling. "Let's do the relationship thing. Go steady. Be girlfriends all that."

Lauren chuckled at the nervous feeling creeping through her; she was surprised by Bo's words. "Bo, that's not what you want."

"Things change." Bo's gaze was so intense it nearly weakened Lauren's knees. "I want to keep seeing you, and I can do the whole commitment thing, with you."

"I don't know. I feel like…"

Bo smiled and clasped their fingers together. "Lauren, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked and lightly kissed Lauren's fingers.

Lauren's breath caught again, at the question, the look in Bo's eyes and the warmth of their locked fingers. "Are you serious? This is what you want?"

Bo tilted her head. She unlocked their hands and slowly moved her hands to Lauren's waist. "Absolutely. So, are you my girlfriend?"

Lauren's breathing was coming in heavy now, and she noticed it wasn't only her. "And you'll stop sleeping with other people and only be with me? That's what you want, truly?" She managed to ask after a few seconds of staring at Bo.

Bo nodded "Will you be my one and only girlfriend?" She asked again. She pulled Lauren close, bringing their bodies together. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, at the same time Bo ran her hands up and down Lauren's hips. Whatever hesitation Lauren felt melted away, she wanted Bo. She answered Bo by bringing her lips toward hers. They kissed it was slow, for a half second, then the intensity that they'd come to know with each other returned and the kiss deepened.

XXXXXX

 _3 months later._

Lauren strolled to Bo's apartment with breakfast in hand, they been an official couple for three months, and things were going great. She wanted to surprise Bo since Bo had to cancel their date the night before because of work. She had an early class but wanted to quickly drop it by and see her for a few minutes.

She knocked on the door, and quickly a leggy black haired girl, wearing Bo's t-shirt answered the door with a smile. Lauren's mouth opened, but she was so stunned she didn't know what to say.

"Hey, can I help you?" The girl asked in a sweet, upbeat tone.

Lauren swallowed, and nervously adjusted her shirt. "Oh, yeah. Is Bo here?"

"Yeah," The girl pointed behind her. "She's in the shower."

"Right." Lauren handed the girl the bag of food. "Tell her this is from Lauren."

The girl opened the door wide. "Come on in and wait for her."

"That's ok. I really have to get going. I have class."

"Oh, shoot." The girl looked disappointed and pushed out her bottom lip.

"You're welcome to the food in there," Lauren said gesturing to the bag. "It's donuts."

"Thanks! That's really nice. I'm starving after last night." Her eyes were wide and she shook her head.

"Ok. I really I have to go." Lauren said promptly, moving her body back. She wished she was anywhere but talking with this girl at that moment, anywhere at all.

At the same time, Bo walked out of the bathroom, "Did I hear the door?" She asked with a smile, drying her hair.

Lauren moved back behind the door, out of Bo's view, listening. Her stomach ached and her chest was tight.

"Lauren, brought you breakfast." The girl announced cheerfully, holding up the bag of donuts.

"What?" Bo was at the door quickly and pulled it open. She gaped at Lauren, unblinking.

"How was work?" Lauren asked with a frown, her voice dripping with scorn.

"Well-" Bo wavered over her words and hesitated. She panicked and all reasonable thoughts vanished from her mind.

The girl snorted, filling her mouth with donuts. "Work? We met at a party, not work."

"You didn't have to work?" Lauren asked carefully, her words measured, and even.

Bo groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "I…well….it's…I mean…."

Lauren laughed, despite the knot in her chest, and looked at the floor. "I have to get to class."

Bo caught hold of Lauren's arm. "Can we talk first?" She pleaded, still holding onto Lauren.

"I can't." Lauren jerked her arm away. "Enjoy the donuts." She forced a smile and walked off.

XXXXX

 _1 week later._

"I'm been calling you," Bo said sheepishly when Lauren finally answered the door.

"I've been busy." Lauren opened the door for Bo, and stepped aside. And quickly Bo stepped into the room.

"Lauren, I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened," Bo said frantically. She didn't expect to sound so desperate, but seeing Lauren made her feel flustered.

Lauren nodded but didn't comment. She just kept watching Bo, letting her talk.

"It was stupid, I don't know why I did it." She nervously crossed her arms and uncrossed them quickly, not knowing what to do with her body, at that moment. "It won't happen again, I swear it."

Silence.

Bo began rambling, Lauren's silence was worse than if she had shouted at her. "This is all new to me…a real relationship…I was immature and made a dumb choice…please." She trailed off hoping Lauren would speak.

Silence.

Lauren's continued silence was more unsettling the longer it went on, and it made Bo's stomach twist violently. "You have to know this was the one and only time, something like this has never happened before, it's not like I've been cheating on you or anything."

Silence. Lauren just continued to watch Bo with an unreadable expression. Bo fidgeted. She craved the cathartic feeling of Lauren shouting at her, the cleansing feeling that would come after Lauren released her anger on her. She needed that punishment. But Lauren wasn't giving her that.

"I have a lot to learn about love and relationships. Please, don't give up on me."

Silence. Bo glimpsed something unfamiliar in Lauren's expression. It wasn't anger, but something else forming behind her eyes…sadness…hurt…she didn't know for sure.

"I guess I got scared because of my feelings for you, maybe…I don't know…I've never been in love before." The words slipped out of her mouth, but really she didn't want to hold on to them anymore, it was the truth she was in love with Lauren. "I'm scared." She frowned and looked away.

After a brief moment of painful silence, Lauren finally moved closer to Bo. "You love me?" Lauren asked, earnestly measuring Bo's eyes.

Bo's frown slipped away, and she closed the remaining distance between them. "Yes, I love you, and I was stupid, please forgive me."

Lauren focused on something invisible in the air, for a long moment. "Me too, Bo, I love you."

Bo stared at Lauren with wonder, she cupped her face, and Lauren swallowed, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Bo leaned in and kissed her. Energy swept over Lauren, love and desire, it was slightly overwhelming. She suddenly knew without a doubt that she did love Bo and Bo loved her.

When they broke apart, Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren. "Nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise. I would die before I hurt you again." She kissed Lauren's forehead. "You can trust me, Lauren."

Lauren pressed her forehead to Bo's. "I hope so because you give me more happiness and joy than I ever expected to find. And I want to be with you," She whispered, a lump formed deep in her throat, and she thought she might cry. "I don't want to spend the rest of our relationship worrying about you and not trusting you."

Bo tightened her grip on her and didn't respond at first. Finally, she said. "You don't have to I learned my lesson, and this won't happen again." Bo's lips found Lauren's once more, all her worries faded away for a quick moment. She lost herself in Lauren, the feeling of absolute rightness of being together, made her pull Lauren closer.

They went to the bed after that, not speaking again. They snuggled against each other, and Lauren rested her head on Bo's stomach. Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair, taking in the moment, burning these events into her mind, and vowing never to make the same mistake again.

* * *

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next update: Bolo vacation time. I promise they'll talk and not just have sex the whole time, also less angst.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

Bo and Lauren went to dinner an hour from the cabin, both weary from sitting in the car for hours. It was getting late, and they stopped at a small diner.

Across the table from Lauren, Bo stifled a yawn. Lauren watched Bo, tracing the droplets of moisture dripping down her glass. She tried to think of a way to start talking about their relationship. A feeling of part anticipation, part anxiety seemed to fester inside of her. She couldn't shake the feeling that her own hang-ups were destroying her relationship.

Bo leaned back in her chair, raising her hands in the air, loosening up her cramped back muscles. "I can't wait to get into a nice, comfortable bed." She said, interrupting Lauren's thoughts with her voice.

"I love you, Bo." The words rushed out of Lauren, and she kept her eyes downcast on her glass.

The suddenness of Lauren's statement stunned Bo for a moment. "I know. I never doubted that."

Lauren lifted her eyes and admired Bo for a moment. So many times Bo was wrapped in a shroud of confidence that seemed to pour from her. Lauren always found this endearing, but for the last few months she'd seen that self-assurance slip in regards to their relationship. And that filled her with guilt because she knew she was largely to blame for it.

"I regret so many things, my behavior, our break... But before we start this vacation together. I just wanted to start with that, that I love you." Despite the tension that seemed to linger between them, looking at Bo now, Lauren felt a surge of love and hope well up inside her.

Bo reached out and took both Lauren's hands. "Well, I'd like to start this retreat with a simple, I love you, too." When their eyes met, Bo wished she could save Lauren from the inner turmoil that seemed to be plaguing her. She was worried. She loved Lauren so much she just wanted her to be happy. But all she could do now, with so many missed conversations, was hope that Lauren was ready to move past everything that happened between them.

They held hands across the table, for a moment, and Bo's eyes glanced behind Lauren to a TV. She snorted watching a commercial for her father's campaign.

Lauren followed her gaze to the TV and smiled. "Look it's your dad." She turned back around to face Bo.

"He's so focused on me being this hero," Bo held up her fingers to do quotes, "But all I can think about is the victims and that the perps got away. They're probably in another town doing the same thing there." Her expression darkened, and she pushed her drink away.

Lauren took Bo's hand again. "You did everything you could. You have a dangerous job, and you risked your life to save those people. The rest isn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I feel ashamed getting recognition when the case is still open." Bo sighed and gave a faraway look. "People died, and people are probably still dying, and they give me a medal for it. It's strange."

Lauren brought Bo's hand up to her mouth and kissed her fingers. "I wish I could help. I'm sorry that you don't have closure with this case. But I wish you wouldn't blame yourself."

Bo nodded and cleared her mind, reminding herself to stay present and focus on Lauren and not dwell on work. "Well, let's not worry about that now, I want to spend the next seven days wrapped in a Lauren cocoon."

Lauren chuckled. "That sounds nice. The cabin is very lovely this time of year. It should be very relaxing."

Pouring herself more coffee, Bo gave Lauren a thoughtful look. "As long as we're together I don't care where we are."

Lauren spent the last few days reevaluating everything about her feelings and actions, and she could see so many mistakes she'd made along the way. The fact that they were still together, fighting for their relationship, seemed like a precious gift. But she needed to prove to Bo that she was fully committed to making this relationship work.

Bo's eyes glanced over Lauren, and the distress and love she saw in Lauren's features pierced her heart. Suddenly, there was nothing else around them, and the only thing that mattered to her was their love and the way Lauren made her feel. What they shared was special and worth fighting for, and she wasn't willing to give that up, not now and probably not ever.

XXXX

Lauren stepped out of Bo's car and stretched out body, to loosen up the kinks. "Isn't this wonderful?" Her eyes swept over the trees, dark green, yellow, red leaves draped all the branches around her. Large trees surrounded them on both sides. And a small well-maintained house nestled behind them sheltered by many trees. She tilted her head back and inhaled the scents around her. Lauren felt at peace, a sense of tranquility rushed through her, standing there letting the sunlight warm her face. She let the knot that had been tightly wedged in her chest for a few weeks dissolve.

Bo lowered her sunglasses. "It's beautiful, babe, really." But Bo focused on Lauren, not the view, unable to take her eyes off her. She watched as a breeze tousled Lauren's hair. And she was happy, in that instant, to be there working on things, and she was filled with a sense of hope about everything.

Lauren walked over and gathered Bo into a hug. "It's just so peaceful here. It's almost overwhelming. I didn't realize how suffocating it was in that hospital for all those hours until now, how much I'd been holding inside."

Bo drew back and trailed her eyes over Lauren's features, her face was bright and relaxed. And Bo couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her so serene. She realized, at that moment, how blinded she'd been by how stressed Lauren had been over the last few months, and she suddenly felt guilty for not being more understanding about everything she was juggling.

Lauren glanced over her shoulder at the house. "You know I don't have many good memories in that cabin." She turned back and cupped Bo's face. "I'm glad we can make some happy ones together."

Bo frowned. "What do you mean?" Her voice was quiet and considerate.

Lauren stepped back and pulled her bags from the car. "Oh you know, my father's a nightmare. He never missed an opportunity to make me absolutely miserable even on vacation."

"Why don't you cut him out of your life? It's not healthy, the things he says to you about us…about you. It's not right." Bo's frowned deepened as she spoke.

Lauren sighed and gave a small shrug. "I mean I talk to him as little as possible. He's not really in my life."

"I still don't think it's healthy to engage in a relationship with someone like that, even if it's your father."

Lauren tossed her bags over her shoulder. "Maybe you're right. I've been avoiding a lot of stuff, for a long time, it's time to release myself from it."

With all their bags in hand, Lauren led Bo to the wide front porch. They moved across it to a swing. Sitting on the swing Lauren motioned Bo to join her with a smile. For a few minutes, they sat, swinging slowly back and forth, enjoying the quiet, the calm atmosphere.

Lauren broke the silence when she rested her head in Bo's lap and said. "What's the first thing you thought about when you saw me for the first time?"

Bo draped her arm over Lauren. "That you were hot." She said, stroking her fingers up and down Lauren's stomach.

Lauren chuckled, and Bo brushed her hair back. "Sorry, but it's the truth. What about you?" Bo asked.

"That you were beautiful but probably trouble," Lauren said and watched Bo's face in the fading light while the sun sank lower. The sky was ablaze with colors of red, orange, yellow, and those mingled color danced over Bo's features. A trace of a smile played on Bo's lips at her words.

"So we were both right," Bo said at last.

Grinning Lauren sat up to look directly at Bo. "You had me so rattled during our first conversation. I just had this feeling that I was hopeless against your charms."

"Right again," Bo said while moving forward and kissing Lauren's forehead.

"Bo," Lauren started, her expression turned serious. "I feel lucky, that we found each other, I want you to know that. What are the chances of finding the person you love at some random party teeming with strangers? It's pretty remarkable if you think about it."

"Thank goodness you wore that costume or I might not have noticed you." Bo teased with a smirk.

Lauren nudged her with her shoulder. Bo leaned down and kissed her. When they parted, a comfortable silence settled between them as they moved back and forth in the swing.

XXXX

Lauren stood in the living room, in front of the fireplace, and crossed her arms over her red and black flannel shirt and gave Bo a soft smile.

"You look really hot in rustic wore." Bo strolled up to her and kissed her cheek. "Keep wearing these shirts, please." She busied herself with opening a button on Lauren's shirt.

Lauren glanced down and watched her. "Do you think we should talk about us?" She took a deep breath to ready herself, her voice shaking faintly.

Bo stopped and froze over the next button. After a moment, she trailed her fingers up and down Lauren's neck, and chest. "I adore you, Lauren. I want to marry you, but I'm lost as to how to fix us. I would move heaven and earth to give you what you want if you'd just tell me what that is."

Lauren swallowed hard, feeling tears creep into her eyes. She fumbled for something to say that would repair all of the hurt between them. She'd rehearsed many different speeches and apologies, but suddenly the words abandoned her mind. She pressed close to Bo's chest, staring off into the room.

As they pressed together, Bo could feel the rapid beating of Lauren's heart and realized that she must be nervous about their conversation. She felt herself fall further into Lauren's arms. There was no resistance from Lauren. She yielded into Bo's tighter embrace.

After a long pause, Lauren let the words flow off her. "What I want is to be happy again. And you're such a big part of what makes me happy." Without thinking about it, she closed her eyes and buried her face into Bo's neck, perhaps because of some inner desire to shield herself from the shame she felt about the last few months. "Bo, I never wanted any of this to happen. When I asked for a break, I thought of it more as a pause on our relationship. But I realize now how unfair that was, it wasn't right."

Bo rubbed small circles on her back and held her close. "Lauren, I'm been blaming you for our break, but really it was me, just as much as you. I should have never made you choose between studying for your broads and spending time with me. That wasn't right. I was selfish and immature. It was an important time in your career. I should have been more understanding."

Lauren opened her eyes and leaned back to look at Bo. She slid her hands down Bo's arms, interlacing their fingers. "I should have made more time for you. And I shouldn't have asked for a break. I was getting overwhelmed in my career, and I pushed you away, in a lot of ways. I'm sorry for that." Her head fell, and she stared at the ground.

Sensing Lauren's uneasiness, Bo gently touched her chin, turning her face to her again. Within a second, Bo's lips were on Lauren's mouth. After a quick kiss, she leaned back, "Lauren, I don't think you realize how much I love you. I knew nothing about love before I met you. And having your love made me want to be a better person. You've given me everything, and all I did was hurt you."

Lauren wiped the tears from her eyes. "Bo, no, you didn't do anything wrong. We were on a break. I think I just got scared that, even on a break, after five years and everything we've shared you could sleep with someone else so quickly. But that's not a fair way to look at the situation. Looking back now I think that you sleeping with Ryan triggered some insecurity I have inside me, which has nothing to do with you. I have been so unfair to you. I don't know maybe I was looking for some excuse to push you away."

Bo hugged Lauren close, and Lauren could feel her tense and sensed the worry emitting off her. "Why?" Bo asked at last.

Lauren frowned and grasped for the right words. "People always end up hurting the one they love the most. I guess I'm just damaged goods."

There was a pause, and Lauren looked at Bo, at her beloved features and compassionate expression, and her chest ached.

"Don't talk like that about my girlfriend, I don't like it." Bo said firmly.

Lauren's gaze shifted inward, and her expression grew troubled. "I think, from a young age, I developed a habit of not dealing with things, not working through them. I escaped into my schoolwork, most of my life, then my career later. I avoided dealing with the tough stuff for so long it just burst out, unfairly on you."

Lauren paused and looked at Bo, she had a feeling Bo was full of questions, but she didn't speak any of them aloud. Instead, she waited for Lauren to continue.

"It became easier to lock some things and emotions away so they couldn't hurt me. Like compartmentalizing things." Lauren sighed, the more she spoke, the more obvious it became to her how much she'd been avoiding dealing with things. "But none of that excuses the way I've treated you. I'm going to make all this up to you and stop taking our relationship for granted."

Silence fell as Bo continued to look at Lauren expectantly. Her stance shifted, but she made no motions to speak or interrupt Lauren.

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. "The energy it takes to hold onto the past isn't worth it. Old pain, old doubts about myself, old fears have to be released. If I'm always chained to the past, I don't think I can ever be happy, or whole. I need to stop fighting against happiness."

"Lauren, I just need you to talk to me so I understand." Bo sighed, momentarily, unsure if she should bring this up. "When you asked for a break, I thought I'd lost you forever. I was empty. Numb. Hollowed out. And I made a really stupid decision. I was weak and got really drunk. It's like I wanted to get all that out with sex instead of allowing myself to process everything, to feel anything, and I just happened to use the most convenient person I could find. Break or not I regret doing that, and I know had you slept with someone else, I don't know…I think that would have destroyed me. That kind of makes me a hypocrite, huh?"

Lauren didn't answer right away. Instead, she put her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder. "Passionate love is a bittersweet thing." She breathed out. "We love each other so much, that it makes us more vulnerable to pain, and we can end up hurting each other more because of it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lauren. I never did."

"And I want to stop hurting you. You've tried so hard lately, and all I have done is thrown your mistake back in your face."

"I think we need to stop punishing ourselves and each other for the past. No more blame. In five years, we've been through a lot, and we've changed and grown together. I don't want to throw that away." Bo brushed a lock of hair from Lauren's face. "Love is wonderful but can also be hard. We may stumble and mess things up again. But we have to strong together and decide if we can move forward, even when things aren't perfect."

Lauren peered up at Bo and a smile crept across her face. "How'd you get so wise?"

"Well, I met this woman at a Halloween party, and she taught me a lot about love and what it means." Bo said, and gently laid a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren placed her hand over Bo's hand. "I think maybe I still have a lot to learn about love myself. I'm learning more every day."

"I suppose we'll have to keep learning and growing together then."

Lauren gave a quick nod and her lips landed on Bo's lips, and they locked in a kiss that was both desperate and ravenous. Lauren forgot all her worries and fears, for a moment, letting Bo's words sink in, savoring her warmth and love. To be there, with Bo, and to be able to be kissed and comforted by the person she'd fallen in love with was exquisite. For the first time, in a long time, Lauren felt whole and herself again and was able to appreciate fully how much they loved each other and what that meant. Bo loved her, she loved Bo, she was certain and all the insecurities she'd been wrestling with over the last few months faded into the background.

XXXXX

They peeled each other's clothes off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor. When Lauren's eyes fell on Bo's scar, she gently kissed around it, her lips softly grazing her skin. A sigh of bliss escaped Bo, she closed her eyes and slowly moved them to the floor.

The fireplace burned beside them, flickering light around them and warming the space. Lauren sat on top of Bo, her legs draped around her hips. A second later, Bo's eyes opened with an expression of equal parts affection and lust, and a warm tremble ran through Lauren.

Bo teased her fingers between Lauren's legs and set Lauren's body on fire. Lauren spread her legs slightly, in an unspoken request for Bo to continue. With only the slightest movement, Bo moved her fingers inside her. Her motions were slow and measured, at first, building into a harder and faster pace.

With her fingers curled desperately around the back of Bo's neck, Lauren writhed in the grip of pure arousal. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she bit her bottom lip to halt the cry of pleasure that threatened to escape her lips.

Bo smirked watching her and pushed harder into her. She strained closer to Lauren, their skin coated with sweat, their chests moving heavily from their movements. Bo kept her fingers inside her and wrapped her other arm around her back. Her knowledgeable fingers rubbed, stroked with precision. Lauren's head fell back, and Bo clung to her, her lips parted pressing open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

The rhythmic strokes of Bo's fingers made the impulse to climax enticing. And Lauren buried her head in the nape of Bo's neck, dragging her fingers up and down Bo's back.

Moments later, Lauren's body shuddered, her fingers gripping Bo's back. When she finished, she gave Bo a long, lingering kiss and pressed Bo back onto the floor.

Lauren hovered over Bo and Bo brushed her cascading blonde hair back cupping the sides of her face. At the same time, Lauren's fingertips touched her navel, then followed the trail lower down her stomach. The warmth of Lauren's sensual touch affected Bo deeply, bringing an ache to her chest and stomach.

Bo inhaled sharply at the sudden thrust of Lauren's fingers, the sounds of the crackling fire, floated over them. Bo's fingers kneaded along Lauren's spine, feeling the way her muscles moved and tensed beneath her touch. Pleasure swept through Bo's body in a burst, as Lauren's fingers slipped inside and out of her in tiny increments.

Lauren moved down, fitting her mouth over hers, a relieved sigh from Bo poured into Lauren's mouth. The scent of Lauren, surrounded her, filling her senses with every short inhale of breath. Lauren's hair swayed with her movements and caressed over Bo's face. Her hips rose and fell, leisurely and sure, matching Lauren's pace.

Lauren's strokes were meticulous, building Bo's arousal second by second, making the climb to release a lengthy, unhurried experience. Bo's head fell back, sweat glazed her skin, causing her hair to stick to her forehead.

Their gazes locked, Lauren's eyes watched her intently, noting every breath, every emotion that crossed her features. She sensed Bo's aching need, and she increased her pace and deepened her touch.

When Bo's orgasm finally hit, it was devastatingly intense, she could hardly breathe from the joy and relief of the release.

Bo's legs fell open wide in exhaustion, her chest heaving, and Lauren sank into her body, placing quick kisses over her face. Her touch was reverent, her lips warm.

It was difficult for Lauren to leave her position, but after a moment, she slid off Bo and cuddled up beside her. They stared at each other, perfectly happy lounging in the afterglow.

Lauren brushed her fingers over Bo's lips. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"This."

Lauren rolled her eyes and kissed Bo's cheek. "Besides that."

Bo smiled and reconsidered. "I just want to be with you." Affection and bliss showed on Bo's face. She hid nothing all her love was displayed.

Lauren searched her eyes knowing this was what it was like to be truly happy, in love, and alive. It was a feeling she'd been missing for a while, and it was almost a dream come true to be moving forward with Bo. Despite, the messy path of their relationship they always kept coming back to this place, a place of love. Even when things were difficult between them, the sheer perfection of being together would be enough to give her the confidence to keep moving forward, to be optimistic about the future.

Afterward, they lay in each other's arms, both basking in their own emotions and the comfort of the heat radiating off them and the fire beside them. There was an easiness, unguarded happiness at the moment, interwoven with love and hope.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN**

 **I appreciate all the feedback with this story, so thanks for the reviews.**

 **Next update: more bolo vacation time.**

 **A million times over thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren laid there, in bed, staring at the ceiling listening to the sounds of Bo sleeping beside her, the even breathing, the faint rustling of the sheets. She closed her eyes and let her guard down, yielding to the scents and sounds of Bo. She leaned over Bo's shoulder and drank in her features. With one finger, she lightly brushed it over one of Bo's eyebrows and down the side of her face. Even in the depths of sleep, Bo was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Unconsciously, Bo turned over and wrapped her arm around Lauren and held her close.

For a moment, Bo was a warm and comforting presence, and she really realized how intensely she loved her. But even now, she felt like at times they were straining to reach each other, with one misstep, one breeze, and they could fall over the edge back to where they were before. For many months, they'd been living in a cycle of quick to anger, quick to love and back again. But for every bad thing in their relationship, there were more good things to tip the balance.

Lauren cuddled closer to Bo for a long while, but sleep proved elusive for her, as she turned over the last few months in her mind. Her shields had been up with Bo, for a long time, even before their break and, in truth, she'd began obsessing about it. She couldn't turn her brain off, which was a problem she always had, once something got into her head she had to solve it. But matters of love weren't as easily answered or solved.

Lauren moved with care, untangling herself from Bo and easing her way out of the bed. She pulled on a robe, wrapping it tightly around her body. The air was always chilly this time of year, at the cabin. She left the room needing to walk and clear her thoughts.

In the darkness outside she padded along with bare feet over the soft, cool grass. The moon was bright, high in the sky as if watching over her. Above, behind her, all around her leaves bustled with the light breeze. The hoot of owls sang everywhere in the distance. A trickle of relaxation shot through her body as her eyes traveled around the scenery.

She took a breath, inhaling the clean, cool air and gazed at the sky, away from the city the stars in the sky seemed endless and were brighter than she ever imagined possible. It was really beautiful.

"Hey, there love. Couldn't sleep?" Bo said quietly and drowsily, as she walked up behind her. She wrapped a blanket around Lauren's shoulders before locking her arms around her stomach.

"Sorry, I woke you," Lauren said, leaning back into Bo's arms, instantly warmed by Bo's strong embrace.

"Nah, who needs sleep when I can be with you." Bo slipped her hand under Lauren's robe running her fingers up and down Lauren's taut stomach. "You're giving me interesting ideas, dressed in that sexy robe." She whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Oh Bo, everything gives you ideas." Lauren teased back, turning over her shoulder to give Bo a quick peck.

"You're kind of irresistible to me." Bo caressed her lips over Lauren's mouth. "You're mouthwateringly sexy." Her hooded eyes roved over Lauren's face.

Laugh lines appeared over Lauren's features. "Are you drunk?" She asked, a real smile growing on her face.

Bo returned her smile. "Drunk on you, baby."

Lauren combed her fingers through Bo's hair, drawing her closer. "I do find your corny lines charming I don't know why."

"As long as it makes you smile, I'll keep them coming."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Bo kept her fingers on Lauren's stomach inching closer to the edge of her pants. "Is there any reason for us to be out here, when we could be back at the cabin, having sex?" Bo asked, cutting through the silence, only half-joking. Her fingers were now stroking just below the curve of Lauren's breast.

Sensing Bo's playful tone, Lauren joked back. "I love your romantic propositions. I must say."

Neither spoke for a time as Bo roamed her fingers over Lauren's warm bare skin. With each brush, Lauren felt a charge run up her stomach and through her body.

"You're not having trouble sleeping again, are you?" Bo asked, breaking through the silence. Bo's mind flashed back to early in their relationship when Lauren would go through spells of insomnia. Once she was awake for three days studying for exams, and it got so bad Bo had to take her to the hospital. Bo always feared those days might return when Lauren was stressed.

Lauren shook her head, a heavy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "I just keep repeating the last few months, over and over in my head. Trying to understand everything." A lump caught in her throat. "I just keep thinking about how I could have lost you so many times. I don't know how you stuck it out so long."

Bo rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder. She removed her hand from Lauren's stomach and fastened their hands together. "Lauren, I'm glad that you're working through things but please don't dwell on all this. I'm not without blame here. I've made mistakes."

Lauren glanced down at Bo's fingers running lightly over her hand. There was such gentleness and love in that simple touch, it brought tears to Lauren's eyes. "No, it was me, I know that now. It turns out I'm my own worst enemy."

"Stop, Lauren. I don't like this." She looked meaningfully at the side of Lauren's face.

Inwardly, Lauren sighed. "We need to talk openly and honestly with each other, right?"

"Right, of course. But continuing down this guilt spiral isn't healthy either. I forgive you, we both made mistakes. We're both at fault, we both screwed up…many times." Bo stressed the word both.

Turning her quickly around, Bo stared directly into Lauren's eyes. Her hands slid down the side of Lauren's body until she had a firm hold on her hips.

Lauren swallowed and averted her eyes away from Bo. "Ok. You're right."

Bo tipped her chin up, bringing back their eye contact. "I'm serious, Lauren, no more blaming yourself."

Lauren opened her mouth to begin to try and verbally explain her thoughts, her guilt, her love, her worries, but before she could Bo kissed her. Lauren's eyes drifted shut, and she collapsed into the deep kiss. The ball of tension that was building in Lauren's chest started to unwind.

Reluctantly, Bo broke the kiss. "Now, come back inside and I can make you some tea, then…" A smile spread over her face igniting her eyes with mischief gleam.

"Then?" Lauren's eyes moved to Bo's lips, a second later she blinked back up to her eyes.

Bo tightened her grip on her, holding her snug against her body. "We'll see what happens after that."

Lauren laughed as a little more of her tension slipped away. Bo flicked her tongue over Lauren's lips, as her lips parted. Bo coaxed Lauren's lips to part further and shivered pleasantly at the way Lauren sank into the kiss. They were both getting cold, but the heat of their kiss was more than enough reason to push the cold air out of their minds and focus instead on the feeling of their tongue moving together.

Lauren broke the kiss first and for a few seconds pressed her cheek to the side of Bo's face until the contact warmed them. Sometimes, Bo kissed Lauren with such passion and intensity it made her head spin. This was one of those times.

"Inside?" Bo whispered, her breathing coming in heavy.

"For tea?"

Bo only answered with a smile and guided her back to the cabin, keeping her hands firm, and comforting on her shoulders.

XXXXX

Bo curled up on the sofa and held a cup of tea up to Lauren. "Here, it'll help you relax." She tapped the spot next to her inviting Lauren to sit.

Lauren took the cup and inhaled the steam billowing off it. She settled next to Bo, leaned back, putting the cup to her lips and sipping slowly.

Bo picked up her own cup and blew on it before taking a sip. "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Lauren flashed her a quick smile. "Ok."

They idly flipped through the TV channels for something to watch. It took a while, but they finally agreed on a movie to watch.

Lauren snuggled up against Bo; she laid on top of her, her head resting on Bo's chest, as they watched the movie, warm and close. They were in a cocoon sheltered from the outside world. Bo stroked the side of Lauren's face, brushing her cheek with her fingers. Lauren looked up at her, and she knew why she loved her so much. She was everything Lauren could ever want, a loving, admiring partner. A half amused smirk played over Bo's face while Lauren studied her.

Lauren went very still, revealing a vulnerable expression that surprised her. "Being with you feels so right, Bo."

Bo grinned and kissed the tip of her nose, in response.

"You're awfully good to me," Lauren said, after a few minutes of silence.

Bo smiled, a slow, confident smile that warmed Lauren. Leaning down, she kissed Lauren's forehead. The small, sweet touch burned through Lauren.

"Well," Bo said pulling Lauren up to face her. "I'm not that good. I'm thinking some very bad thoughts right now about you." She kissed along Lauren's neck, stopped and nibbled her ear.

"So, what's new?" Lauren teased back.

"This movie's boring," Bo groaned, but in truth, the movie was ok. But most of the time she found herself watching Lauren rather than the television, unable to look away when Lauren's eyes moved across the screen while she was utterly immersed in the movie. "Let's make out." She added her eyes focused on Lauren's lips.

Lauren countered with a smirk, and she looked at Bo, her expression soft and playful. "Remember all those dates we had at that tiny theater, that used to play old black and white movies." Her eyebrows went up. "The theater was always almost empty on those nights, it was like we had the whole place to ourselves. I loved that, it was a special thing we shared."

Bo nodded. "In that case, we should start doing that again as soon as possible."

They drifted back into silence and finished the movie. When the credits started Bo clicked the TV off. Bo cradled Lauren in her arms as they sat in the dark.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" Lauren asked gently.

"I'm fine, babe. It doesn't hurt."

"You sure? I could look at it for you. Injuries from gunshots can be tricky." Lauren slipped her hand under Bo's shirt and tenderly massaged over her scar.

"You're sweet to worry, but I'm fine." Bo smiled fondly down at her. "Bed?" She stared at Lauren for a long moment waiting for an answer. Lauren's light brown eyes seemed to grow darker in the dim lighting.

Lauren rose off her and extended her hand for Bo, and they walked back to the bedroom.

XXXX

The next day, Bo skimmed her hand down Lauren's back as they strolled leisurely along the stream. They walked listening to the rush of water as it washed over the rocks and the distance sounds of birds. Bo slipped her hand into Lauren's back pocket. She ran her thumb over Lauren's hip as they walked.

Lauren leaned into Bo's body. "What a great vacation, but what happens when we go back to work? I'll be pretty busy when I start my new job. I have a lot to catch up on." She paused and took a deep breath. "The problem is our lives can't stay this carefree forever. Once we get back to the real world, everything becomes more complicated."

Bo's eyebrows cinch together, briefly, before her face relaxed into a smile. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"I'm not being negative, just realistic, our lives are busy back home. It's different than here."

"We'll make it work, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Nerves knotted in Lauren's stomach. She was really nervous about what would happen when they returned home. She feared the same traps awaited them and worried they would fall back into it, and their progress would slip away.

"Of course the real world is more complicated, and I mean, I get why you're worried about it. But we have both accepted our part in what happened. Now, we can move on."

They stopped and their locked eyes, but there was not the simmering sex tension that usually underlined their eye contact, it was simply sweet and tender. Neither had ever had a relationship quite like this with anyone else, and both were realizing how deeply they valued what they shared.

They walked in silence further down the stream. "I love being here. I always have. Even when my father was giving me a hard time, I still loved the smells, the trees, the openness, the calm."

Bo's face fall and her tone turned serious. "I wish I could take away every negative thing your father has ever said to you."

Lauren felt the weight of the Bo's words, letting it all sink in, and hot reluctant tears filled her eyes. "I wish it were that easy, but it doesn't really work like that." Her voice was faint almost a whisper.

"I know, but I still wish I could." Bo halted their walking and pressed her lips to Lauren's forehead. "Right now, there is nothing I want more than to see you happy."

Suddenly, a glint crossed Lauren's eyes, and she grabbed Bo's hand. "Come on." She pulled Bo along.

Bo followed her for a long time, confused, until they stopped at the edge of a tiny lake.

"What-" Bo trailed off when Lauren began to pull her shirt up and over her head. She glanced back and forth between Lauren and the water, realizing she meant for them to go swimming. "It's a little cold don't you think?" She asked when Lauren started removing her jeans.

"It's not that cold," Lauren said as her jeans hit the ground.

Warmth spread through Bo's stomach and lower as her eyes roamed over Lauren's half naked body.

Seconds later, without a word, Lauren disappeared behind a large tree, surprising Bo again. Bo waited, and another second later she heard the rustling of tree branches, then Lauren flew by, holding tightly onto a rope as she swung over the crystal clear water. Bo watched as Lauren let go and disappeared beneath the surface of the water for a moment, and then she rose up and shook the water from her face and hair.

Their eyes met, Lauren held a bright grin. "Well?" She called up to Bo, splashing a little water. "You coming?"

Bo scrunched her nose, as Lauren treaded water and moved her arms in small circles waiting for her. "How cold are you right now?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips, watching her crazy girlfriend bob in the cold water.

Lauren laughed. "Come warm me up." She shouted up at Bo.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Bo slipped out of her pants and shirt, tossing them to the side. She shivered when the cool air hit her body. "You're crazy, it's too cold for this." She said as she reached out for the rope, catching it quickly. She gripped the highest knot and held tight. She pushed off the ground and went flying over the lake before letting go over the water.

When she hit the water, it was freezing cold. Several seconds later, she broke the surface, and Lauren splashed her with a wave of water.

Bo swam towards Lauren swiftly. When she caught her, her hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close against her. Their faces were inches apart. "It's cold," Bo grumbled her fingers brushed the bare skin of Lauren's back. Under the water, their legs moved together to keep them afloat.

Lauren gripped Bo's shoulders; she moved slowly to her mouth, their eyes locked together until their lips met and in unison they closed their eyes, surrendering to the kiss.

Bo lost all sense of her surroundings, and the fact that she was in cold water, as Lauren increased the pressure of the kiss and heat flashed in her core warming her entire body. She parted her lips, letting Lauren taste her and tasting her back.

They separated after a long moment. "Do you want to go again?" Lauren asked staring at Bo's lips. She didn't wait for an answer. She smirked, untangled herself and swam away. Bo followed closely behind her.

They jumped and swam a few more times before they collapsed exhausted on the ground and stared up at the clear sky through the trees. They were both breathing heavily, their chests moving up and down and their hands were clasped together.

"I haven't done that in years," Lauren finally said. "You don't realize how much you miss something until you do it again."

Bo leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "We should come back during the summer when it's not so cold."

Lauren chuckled and moved on top of Bo. "Let's go warm up by the fire."

Bo gave a small nod of agreement, and they started looking for their discarded clothes. They dressed and went back to the cabin, holding hands as they walked.

XXXX

On their last night at the cabin, Bo propped herself up on one elbow and faced Lauren. She reached out and danced her fingers on Lauren's hip to get her attention. She shifted closer, sliding her fingers down Lauren's thigh.

Lauren narrowed her gaze, frowning in curiosity. "What?" She watched Bo's hand as she continued to stroke her leg.

Bo sat up, pushing the sheets aside. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small black box and placed it on Lauren's chest. Without speaking, she simply laid it there.

Lauren hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest. After a moment, she moved to take it, her hand shook as she lifted the box and peered up at Bo. A million responses and questions flashed through her mind. "Bo-" Her voice cracked, and she paused to consider the situation not sure how to respond.

Luckily, Bo spoke saving her from having to say anything. "I know you're not ready. And I'm not pushing. I just wanted to give that to you; it's yours. I bought it for you." Bo took Lauren's wrist and stroked her fingers over her skin. "Lauren, you're worth everything to me." Lauren's eyes filled with tears, and Bo's heart squeezed tightly..

Lauren frowned; a lump climbed in her throat, and she kept her eyes on Bo. She loved Bo. Loved her completely, she never would have worked so hard on their relationship if she didn't. Only, the problem was, she was powerless to speak, she knew they should take things slow, and they just weren't ready for marriage yet.

Bo took her hand and brought it to her lips. Slowly, she kissed along her knuckles. "It's impossible for me to think about any future that doesn't include you. I'm only whole when I'm with you. Outside of this vacation bubble our lives are full of complications, I know. But I am going to keep loving you with everything I have."

Bo stared at Lauren for a really long moment. Bo's words bore into Lauren's heart, and slowly she surrendered to the truth of it.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to be ready. When you're ready, put it on and then, I'll know. As long as you'll let me I'll be by your side. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be the best I can be for you." Bo said the intensity of her words and tone sent a flutter through Lauren's chest.

And before Lauren could say anything, Bo scooted even closer and kissed her, allowing the kiss to linger, slow and gentle, for only a moment before she licked at her bottom lip. With a content sigh, Lauren submitted, and opened her mouth to touch her tongue to Bo's.

Lauren broke off the kiss and gazed up at her with half closed eyes. She curled her fingers behind Bo's neck and used her hold on her to guide her into another kiss.

The kisses were slow and deep. Their hands explored every part of the other's body. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's back, the small black box still clutched in her hand.

Just the act of openly talking through things had freed Lauren of so much tension and fear, and she felt stronger and more confident than she had in a long time. Instead of being chained to the past, she was thinking about their future together. It felt really good and right.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Coming up, more Dyson, Tamsin, and Evony.**

 **And of course, thanks for reading.**

 **Side note: Those of you that read my other stories sorry about the lack of updates. Hopefully, I'll get some updates out soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, Dyson," Bo said as she walked by his desk toward her new office, a perk of her new promotion.

Dyson rose to his feet and walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Welcome back, boss. What do we have on the agenda for today?"

Bo unlocked her office door and rested her box down on the desk. She swayed her eyes around the office, for a second, and sat behind her desk.

Dyson pointed to the pile of files on her desk. "There's the information you asked for about our old case." He sat in the chair in the corner. "And if you don't mind me saying," He sighed. "I think you should stay away from that case, it's no longer ours."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dyson. But I plan on working on this on my free time, so no worries."

Dyson watched as rummaged through her box and pulled out a picture of her and Lauren. "What does Lauren think about that?" He gestured to the framed picture in her hand.

She positioned the picture beside her computer and turned her attention back to Dyson. "Lauren? Why would I need Lauren's permission about what cases I work on?"

He shrugged. "That case almost killed you so…maybe your girlfriend would feel something about that…have an opinion."

Bo dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I need to get caught up on things. Please let me know when Ryan arrives."

Dyson swung the door open and mockingly saluted her before closing the door behind him.

Bo began catching up on work, reading through her emails and messages. The ones from Ryan came first. She flipped through those messages when her phone buzzed beside her. She frowned reading the message. It was from Rainer, her father's campaign manager, wanting to take her to dinner to discuss the fundraiser. She slid her attention to the next message, about a photo shoot with her father. She didn't reply to the messages. She planned on ignoring them as long as possible. There was no way she felt comfortable exploiting a tragedy for political gain. It was wrong.

She turned her attention to the files littering her desk. She carefully picked up one and began looking through the details of the case. She was beginning to read through what was discovered at the crime scene when another message from Rainer popped up on her screen. She had no intention of reading that message. The only thing that made sense to her was to focus on work and ignore everything about her father and his campaign. Whatever mangled version of the truth her father wanted to sell, to help himself, she wasn't interested in. She owed it to the victims to solve the case. She couldn't risk getting distracted from that goal by her father.

With a quick breath, she re-focused on the case file. Nothing of use was discovered at the scene and the brothers had escaped without a trace. She rubbed the back of her neck reading over the material slower, trying to find some detail that the others might have missed.

XXXXX

Lauren's phone rang late in the morning. Bo was gone, and she was alone in bed. She rolled over and shielded her eyes from the bright light gleaming through the window, blinking her sleep away she squinted at the display and groaned. Evony. She declined the call and pulled the blankets over her head.

A few minutes later, the phone buzzed again, with a text. She ignored it and didn't read the text as she stretched her body out and scooted out of bed.

She picked up her laptop and textbooks and carried them into the next room. In the kitchen, she put away the random items that were scattered around. Bo and Tamsin weren't the tidiest people to live with. They tended to leave messes out especially in the mornings.

She turned on the coffee pot and opened her laptop and froze, unblinking at the screen. Bo had left open her last Internet searches. It appeared like she was looking at houses. Every muscle in Lauren's body tensed, and her stomach knotted. Houses? She loved their apartment, and she wondered why Bo would be looking at houses now. They couldn't afford that, not now. She scratched the back of her hair, and her mind wandered to the little black box hidden in her room.

She pushed herself out of the chair and paced the length of the kitchen. In the spirit of open and honest communication, she decided to call Bo and ask her about it.

After a few rings, Bo answered. "I was just thinking about you. How did you do that?" She said on the other end.

"How's work?" Lauren asked pouring her coffee.

"Not much going on yet, really. I miss being with you in bed." Lauren heard a brief pause. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Lauren laughed at Bo's excited tone. "No, I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts."

"I bet you look amazing."

Lauren was quiet, for a second, drumming her fingers along the counter. "Were you looking at houses?" She asked at last.

"Yes," Bo answered promptly but then hesitated a moment. "But before you panic, I was only curious about what was out there."

Lauren frowned at the phone. "I wasn't panicking."

"Mm-hmm." There was another pause, and Lauren heard Dyson's voice. "Oh, I got to go. See you tonight."

"Be safe." Lauren put her cell on the table and sat down to drink her coffee. She took a moment to glance at the houses Bo left up before she closed them out.

XXXXX

The smell of coffee called to Tamsin distracting her. She wandered away from her desk to the coffee pot, where she came across a table filled with coffee, an array of donuts and several different pastries. She made her coffee and scooped up a pile of food. She moved to her desk and after ten minutes, she was riding a wonderful sugar high and energy was bursting through her.

Dyson strolled up to her with a grin, quickly he grabbed a donut and ate it in two bites.

Tamsin gave him a warning look and moved her food out of his reach. "Get your own."

He chuckled and sat beside her. "Why? You have more than enough there for two." He pointed at her pile of untouched donuts and pastries.

"It's my breakfast." She gripped her coffee mug tightly, glaring at him.

He squeezed his lips together. "You're so weird, Tamsin."

Tamsin scoffed. "I need my three meals a day. It's important."

Dyson pulled the plate away from her. "That's not a meal. That's junk."

Tamsin scrunched her nose and pulled the plate back. "It's fuel, I need it."

Dyson suddenly turned serious and studied her face.

In the middle of a bite she stopped. "What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"I like you." He said directly.

Tamsin nearly choked on her donut, before she swallowed it, her eyes were impossibly wide. She didn't know how to respond. Did he mean in a friendly way…romantic…she wasn't sure. So, she simply gaped at him.

He chuckled. "Ok. Well, that's out there, balls in your court." He stood and walked away from her.

She watched him go and quickly ate another donut.

XXXX

At the same time, reluctantly, Bo entered Ryan's office.

Ryan ignored her at first, tending to the work on his desk.

Bo's nerves were on edge, with a deep breath she waited impatiently. She was tired of his games, his ridiculous power plays. To make things worse, his smug face irritated her even more.

Ryan slowly lifted his eyes and stretched his arms out on his desk, dancing his fingers annoying on the desk. "Dennis, so good to have our hero back."

She answered with a pointed eye-roll.

"How much did daddy pay for that medal? Or what favors did he give out?"

Bo held back her retorts and stared at him. Ryan wasn't worth it. She didn't need to engage in the back and forth. She didn't need the aggravation.

He flipped through the papers on his desk. "You're back, but you won't be on active duty until you go through the required counseling." He smiled, coldly at her. "We don't want you getting shell shocked out there."

Bo clenched her jaw and fought against arguing back. "What will I do in the meantime?"

His smug smile expanded. "Oh, paperwork, answering phones. You know woman's work."

Bo tapped her foot on the floor. He was baiting her and she wasn't going to give in. "Can I go now?" She figured Ryan would keep her busy with tedious work, but she knew arguing wouldn't go anywhere.

"What's the rush?" His eyes scanned her body, openly stalling on her breasts.

She followed his gaze and folded her arms over her chest. It was his typical behavior, but she bit back the urge to slap his face. "I have work to do." She snapped back.

Ryan snorted. "I know about those files you requested, stay away from that case."

Bo stood her ground and calmed her nerves, staring him down. "Why? I can work on it on my free time."

"No. It's not your case. Daddy can't save you from everything." He sneered his lip curling in disdain.

Bo grabbed the doorknob. "I have work to do." She said sharply before exiting the office.

XXXXX

Having dinner and drinks at the bar, Dyson waved his hand in front of Lauren's face, and she blinked quickly and turned her attention back to him.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" She bit into her sandwich.

"Doc, am I boring you, geez? What's up?"

Evony sat at the bar and waved at Lauren with a sly smile. Lauren squirmed in her chair. "Nothing." She averted her eyes to her sandwich.

Dyson turned and gawked at Evony. "Who is that?" He pointed his fork in Evony's direction; she raised her glass to answer his gaze.

Lauren treaded lightly. "Evony, I worked with her at the hospital." She had no clue why Evony was there, and she wasn't in the mood to find out.

Dyson was pretty amused by how uncomfortable Lauren looked. "The one that hates you but also wants to sleep with you?"

Lauren crinkled her nose and leaned back quickly. "That's not true." She tried to look as unknowing as possible as she answered.

Dyson stared directly at Evony and grinned. After a second, he shook his head. "Trust me on this one, Lauren. Those are not friendly eyes she has on you."

Lauren scrubbed her hands down her face.

He chuckled and took a long drink of his beer. "Wouldn't it be funny if Bo walked in right now and saw her looking at you like that?"

She scrunched her features and glared at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just think she'd have something to say about it."

Lauren turned angry and annoyed. "Are you trying to start trouble or something?" She slammed her drink down, harder than she meant to.

He put his hands up and gave her an innocent face. "No, I just find jealous Bo funny is all."

Lauren slapped his hand. "Stop. Bo and I are in a really good place, right now. We don't need unnecessary drama or jealousy."

Dyson laughed so hard his face turned red. "Lauren, you are so easy to rile up. I can't resist."

A transformation took place in Lauren's features turning fiercely protective, her posture stiffened. "Joking about my relationship isn't funny. We almost broke up."

"But you didn't. Bo's too whipped for that." Dyson said, after taking another drink.

Lauren pulled his drink away from him and shot daggers at him with her eyes. "How many of these have you had?"

He cracked another smile. A jovial, laid-back expression crossed his face. "Geez, Lauren what happened to your sense of humor?"

Lauren glared at him. Her disapproving look spoke volumes. "Just stop, ok. Don't joke about me and Bo."

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I was only teasing you. Honestly, I'm glad things are going so well. Nothing makes sense in our little group when you two are at odds." He grinned. "I mean who would get me in the divorce?"

"Haha. You're not funny." Lauren's attention snapped to Evony as she approached the table, walking with a smirk and a confident stride.

Evony invited herself to sit down and stared at Lauren. "Is your phone broken, Dr. Lewis?" An unreadable mask slipped into place on Evony's face.

Lauren rolled her eyes, turning in Evony's direction. "Oh, yeah. I was getting a lot of annoying messages, so I threw it against the wall."

"Feisty." Evony gave Lauren a small slick smile.

Lauren let out a long, heavy breath. "What do you want, Evony?"

Dyson awkwardly shifted in his chair and swerved his eyes away from them.

"Seems like we've lost a promising young surgeon. I would like to keep tabs on you." Evony leaned closer to her. "See how your new career is working out."

Lauren parsed Evony's words. "No, thanks."

"It's very interesting that we're no longer working together. It opens up a lot of possibilities, don't you think?" Evony's face was triumphant as she continued to gauge Lauren's reactions.

Dyson stayed quiet, but his eyes broadened.

Lauren stared directly back at her. "I don't actually."

Evony gave Lauren a once over and rose from her seat in a smooth motion. "If you change your mind." She slipped a card on the table and swaggered off, looking more assured than she had any right to be.

Both Dyson and Lauren moved for the card at the same time. Dyson snatched it up first. He read it and put his hand over his mouth and laughed into it.

Lauren reached out and took it from his hand. It was Evony's home address. Lauren tossed the card onto the table and rubbed her hands down her face, and Dyson shook his head at her. Lauren left it at that and finished her food in silence.

XXXXX

Lauren sat behind Bo massaging her shoulders. "How was work?" She asked, her breath warm through the thin shirt Bo wore.

Bo squeezed Lauren's legs. "Meh. I have to talk with a counselor before I can get back in the field. They want to make sure I'm mentally stable."

Lauren slid her hand over Bo's neck while she bent to kiss her ear. "That's good." She said softly.

Bo looked backward over her shoulder to glance at Lauren. "Yeah, but I'm fine it's a waste of time."

"They want you safe. And so do I. You lived through a traumatic event, and there's no telling what might trigger the memories. Safety first." Lauren gave Bo a quick peck when she finished.

"I guess. But I feel fine. I'm Bo Dennis I can handle anything."

Lauren stroked her, exploring the curves of her arms and back, slowly but firm. "Well, Bo Dennis you're also human so take care of yourself."

"Really, I'm not worried I can handle myself." Bo's head fell back, savoring Lauren's touches.

"You might feel better getting everything off your chest, talking about what happened with a professional." Lauren traced her fingertips up and down Bo's leg.

"I'll go, but I'm not happy about it. I want to get back to work."

They slipped into silence and Lauren continued to massage Bo's shoulders and back.

"What are you thinking about," Lauren asked her breath again on Bo's neck.

Bo turned around and pushed Lauren onto the bed, a mischievous smile on her face. "About getting you naked." Bo gazed into Lauren's eyes; her smile subsided replaced with an intense expression.

Lauren's heart pounded as she waited for Bo to make a move. "You're so beautiful, Bo. I can't believe how lucky I am." She pressed her lips to Bo's, ending the conversation. She ran her hands under Bo's shirt and around to her back, holding her close.

Bo's lips drifted down Lauren's neck, her fingers traveling across Lauren's thighs. Lauren exhaled in pleasure, relaxing into Bo's touches with a mixture of desire and love.

XXXX

The next morning, Lauren woke up with a smile. She felt full of energy and was excited to start the day. She was so relieved that things were still going so well for them. Everything was perfect. Completely perfect.

Bo buried her face in her pillow. "I want to stay in bed with you." She groaned. "I don't want to go to work."

Lauren rubbed her hands down her back. "I'll be here when you get home. I'll make you dinner."

Bo flipped over and grabbed Lauren's waist and pulled her on top of her. "That's very domestic of you." She kissed her fingertips.

Lauren bent down, lightly her hair brushed over Bo's face. "Well, don't get used to it. I will be going back to work next week."

"In that case, I'll start making you dinner." She paused and smiled. "Or buy you dinner." Bo moved her hands to Lauren's shirt to start to lift it up.

Lauren wiggled away from her. "We don't have time for that." Bo was unfazed and scooted closer and returned trying to get her shirt off. Lauren swatted her hand away. "I'm not ready to buy a house, Bo. I'm basically starting my career over right now. I can't afford it."

Bo pulled her hands back and rested them behind her head. She peered up at Lauren. "Well, that was a good segue." She teased. "But I could take care of it for now."

Lauren frowned. "No, we're equal partners. I can pay my own way."

Bo shrugged. "We can wait, I just thought…I just wanted to see what was out there."

Lauren cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "You're adorable but can we please wait?"

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Haha." Lauren rolled out of the bed. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

Bo regarded Lauren fondly. "Sounds great. I need to check my messages and jump in the shower, first."

Lauren walked the door, and Bo called out to her. "This could be our life, you know? Taking care of each other, waking up together, loving each other…every day."

Lauren smiled and left the conversation at that and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She found Tamsin sitting in the kitchen, focusing on a stack of papers on the table. "Morning," Lauren said as she strolled to the refrigerator.

Tamsin flinched and lifted her head quickly. "Lewis, you should wear a bell or something, you startled me."

"I have a smooth and quiet gait, I can't help it. Do you want breakfast?" Lauren asked, her back to Tamsin as she pulled food out.

Tamsin's features brightened. "Sure."

Lauren nodded and busied herself with making the three of them breakfast. "Did you go out with Dyson last night?" She asked cutting through the quiet.

Tamsin frowned and watched Lauren. "What do you mean, go out? What…did Dyson say something to you?"

Lauren looked back over her shoulder. "You two spend a lot of time together, I was just asking."

"What's a lot of time?" Tamsin asked, nervously fidgeting with her paperwork.

Lauren laughed and tossed her head back. "You're wound up. What's up?"

Tamsin opened her mouth to answer but both their attention turned to the door when they heard a knock.

Tamsin thankful for a distraction quickly moved to answer the door. In front of her stood a tall man, with a head full of thick dark hair. He wore a fitted gray suit, which Tamsin thought probably cost more than her truck. "Hi, I'm Rainer." He smiled and held out his hand expectantly toward Tamsin.

Tamsin frowned and didn't bring her hand out to shake it. "We're not interested in joining your church. We're all filled up here."

She moved to close the door, but he stopped her. "I'm looking for Bo Dennis. I work for her father."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you don't mind waiting out here. I'll get her." She closed the door in his face before he could answer.

Lauren looked up from the stove and watched Tamsin walk down the hall to get Bo.

A few minutes later, Bo entered the kitchen looking annoyed. She kissed Lauren's cheek before she opened the door.

Rainer smiled with pure confidence. "Ms. Dennis, you haven't answered my messages."

"I'm not interested in helping my father." Bo said shortly.

Rainer rubbed his hand over his chin and jaw. "Your father does not take no for an answer."

Bo scoffed. "One thing you should know is I won't be ordered around by my father, or anyone. I don't have the time to go around fundraising for him. But beyond that, I'm not interested."

Rainer arched his eyebrows. "Well, one thing you should know about me, is I didn't get my job by giving up at the first no." A smile curled along his lips.

Bo glared at him, and he continued. "Give me a chance to prove myself. I promise I'll make it as quick and painless as possible."

"I will talk to my father directly about this and not through his errand boy." Bo closed the door; he kept smiling as the door shut on him.

Bo spun around. At that point, she was furious. Her neck felt stiff, she couldn't believe her father would send his employee to her apartment, especially someone so pompous. She wanted to scream out her annoyances.

Lauren made their plates and looked at Bo, with curiosity. "I don't understand what your father wants you to do exactly."

Bo let out a long irritated breath. "Go to parties, smile for photos, give lame speeches. You know manufactured nonsense."

Lauren handed Tamsin and Bo their plates, and they sat together eating. In the middle of eating Bo's phone buzzed with a message from her father. She ignored it. This situation was certainly going to be interesting, Bo thought as she disregarded another message. And yes, her father wouldn't give up until she agreed to help him. But she planned to wait him out and ignore him completely.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you working on that case during your lunch break?"

"Lunch is my time," Bo answered Dyson as he walked fully into her office.

He slouched in the chair in front of her. "So, I heard shouting coming out of Captain D-bag's office earlier today. What's up?"

"Ryan's a jerk. I don't think he's going to give me clearance to get back to work. He's using this shooting as a way to keep me off of new cases." She rolled her eyes and pushed her sandwich away, her appetite gone.

Dyson leaned forward on his elbows as he eyed Bo carefully. "Why don't you do or say something about that jerk?"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, so she didn't lose her temper. She was edgy after dealing with Ryan. "Like what? To who?"

"His behavior is out of line." Dyson bit into his sandwich and chewed it slowly, waiting for her response.

Bo leaned far back in her chair and drummed her fingers on the armrest. "Believe me I know. But I don't want to go bringing up the past. What would happen if I filed a complaint? The fact that we slept together would come out and then what? That would follow me for the rest of my career. I don't need that on top of everything else." She sighed in frustration. "He's disgusting, but I can put up with him for now."

"It's not like you to let something like this slide. I don't get it." He shrugged and tossed his sandwich wrapper in the wastebasket.

"People already think my father got me this job and promotion. Can you imagine what they'd say if it came out that I had sex with my boss? It's not right, but that could ruin my career. There are different rules for men and women in this department. You know that."

Dyson gave a disapproving look but said nothing.

She stared back. Torn between doing what was right and avoiding the problem. The right thing and the easy thing were rarely the same thing. "Ok, yeah, you're right. Lauren and I have this pact about dealing with problems and not letting them fester, and Ryan's definitely a problem. I'll figure something out. I'll take care of it."

Dyson snatched up the file and flipped through it. "Maybe your father could have him transferred?" He suggested with his head down reading.

Feeling tension rise in her body, Bo rolled her neck from side to side, stretching out the kinks and tension. "No. I can deal with my own problems." She said, in a tone indicating the conversation was over.

XXXXX

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Lauren reminded herself that not everything had to be safe and certain in life. Not all life's choices needed to be planned and analyzed to be perfect. For too long she'd been caught up in worrying about whether or not it was the right time to get engaged, to get married. But now she realized that there was never going to be a perfect time.

She knew she'd been over-analyzing everything, and she knew she would rather be with Bo than any other woman in the world. There wouldn't be a perfect time, she would have to take the leap and trust in what they shared.

She stopped thinking and gently placed Bo's ring into her pocket and walked out of the bedroom.

"Ready?" Lauren asked as she walked into the kitchen to find Bo.

Bo arched her head. Some of her frustration from work lifted when she saw Lauren and her eyes lit up. "Date night, I'm excited." She shoved herself off the chair to meet Lauren at the front door. She tugged on Lauren's shirt to pull her close.

The corner of Lauren's lip raised and she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "Well, I'm slightly curious about what you have planned. I mean I can only imagine it involves sex in a public place." She joked with a full smile. "I already told you I wasn't doing that again."

Bo scoffed. "Buzzkill, that was so much fun." She pursed her lips, holding back her laugh. "But no that's not what I had planned."

"Tell me." Lauren nudged forward into Bo's body.

Bo shook her head, slowly. "No way, doctor. You have to wait."

Lauren moved her lips to Bo's ear, whispering. "Umm. I bet I can get it out of you."

"How?" Bo whispered back, licking her bottom lip.

Gradually, Lauren's mouth slipped down, pressing just below her ear. "Tell me." She slid her hands up and down Bo's hips. "Tell me." She repeated, her voice low and throaty.

Bo tilted her head to the side. Her heart beat fast when she felt Lauren stroke her tongue against her neck. Leisurely, she raised her hands upward to her shoulders. A soft breath escaped her throat as Lauren's teeth scraped her skin.

XXXX

Tamsin preferred a simple life without complications, but it seemed the universe had other plans. Dyson blurted out that he liked her, and now she had to deal with that. She wondered why he wanted to complicate their friendship. They enjoyed each other's company wasn't that enough? Disaster, her life was turning into a disaster. She breathed heavily to ward off the panic she felt growing inside.

She glanced down at her phone and hid it under her pillow. Part of the reason she was reluctant to deal with the Dyson situation was she didn't have many friends in town, and she was afraid to lose that friendship. She guessed things could get unpleasant no matter what she said. She hadn't wanted to start a new life to fall in love. She'd come for a job and to finally put some roots down, someplace.

She needed to be sensible in her personal life and not get into any messy situations. Anything else beyond that would just blow up in her face, she knew it.

She tried to concentrate on work when her stomach growled loudly enough to startle her from her reading.

Tamsin left her bedroom and rounded the corner and froze, her eyes widened in surprise. Bo had Lauren pressed against the front door, kissing her passionately. She wasn't used to walking in on her roommates when they were like that. She had, recently, discovered she needed to call or knock before entering the apartment as she walked in on them having sex in the kitchen. Now, she wondered if she needed to announce herself before walking into a room.

After a second, Tamsin shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat signaling her presence.

At the same time, they drew back. "Sorry, Tamsin," Lauren said sheepishly, averting her eyes to her feet. Things were a little awkward since the kitchen incident. Bo, on the other hand, felt no awkwardness at all.

"Don't mind me…I just need something to eat." Tamsin pulled open the fridge.

"Tell me about it," Bo said pressing her lips against Lauren's mouth again.

Tamsin pushed her head further into the fridge. Lately, she wondered if she needed to look for a new place to live. She liked living there, but she was starting to feel like she was getting in their way. She wasn't sure, but she felt couples probably preferred their privacy. Especially, couples that liked to have sex in the kitchen at random times during the day.

"Bye, just Tamsin," Bo called out pulling Lauren out the door, with a huge grin.

After Tamsin found something to eat she plopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. Pulling off the lid of a plastic container, she scanned her eyes around the apartment feeling wistful. Her entire life she had taken care of herself, there hadn't been much choice in that, and this was the first real home she'd ever had. If she did move, she would definitely miss it. She pushed down her thoughts and focused on her food and the TV.

XXXX

Lauren waited outside while Bo pulled up in her car. She slid into the passenger's seat. "So, where are we going?" She asked, yanking on her seatbelt.

Bo smirked and pulled out the car onto the street. "Surprises, surprises, my love."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder in the darkness of the car's interior. "Ok." She said, and Bo set her hand on her leg, rubbing it up and down.

They drove in silence the rest of the way until Bo pulled into a deserted parking lot of an old rundown movie theater.

Lauren looked at Bo curiously. "I think this place closed down."

"Did it?" Bo asked, leaning over to kiss Lauren's cheek. She hopped out of the car and popped her trunk open. She pulled out a cooler and tucked a fleece blanket beneath her arm.

"A picnic at a closed theater?" Lauren narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion. "Are we breaking in, Bo?"

Bo grinned at her mischievously. "I talked to the owner, and he said we could use it tonight." She handed Lauren the blanket and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

Lauren watched her and gestured to the building. "He just said, ok use my theater?"

"Well, I promised him a meeting with my father." Bo bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Lauren shook her head as Bo led her toward the building. She knocked a few times, and a bored looking teenager answered. "About time." He muttered under his breath. "My grandpa said you have to leave once the movie is over. So hurry up."

Bo saluted him and took Lauren's hand. "When did you do all this?" Lauren asked as she followed behind Bo.

Bo turned serious, for a second, and then winked at her over her shoulder. "I can't give away all my secrets."

The theater was empty and definitely out of business, it was quiet and a little spooky. There was a lingering scent of popcorn, most of the fixtures were removed, leaving the space open and bare, which added to the eeriness.

Walking to the back of the quiet building, Bo heaved open the door to one of the theater rooms. She guided Lauren to the center of the room, with her hand on the small of her back. When she reached the perfect spot, she laid the blanket out over the seats and set the cooler next to it.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble," Lauren said, resting her head on Bo's body.

Bo shrugged, her face broke into a grin. "You said watching movies together, alone, in the theater was special, so I wanted to recreate that for you."

Lauren turned to look at her. This evening was unexpected and found herself somewhat speechless by how charming and sweet it all was. "Bo…I…wow, I have no words."

They settled together on the blanket and cuddled close together. Heat radiated from the closeness of their bodies adding to the comfortable atmosphere of the evening.

Bo opened the cooler and pulled out two glasses wrapped in towels and a bottle of champagne. Lauren peered into the cooler, as Bo opened the bottle and found a plastic bag. She opened it finding a variety of candy bars, which made her laugh. "We are having champagne and candy at the movies?"

In the dim light, Lauren could faintly see Bo's smirk. "Why not?" She set the bottle down and handed Lauren a glass.

They tipped their glasses together, and in unison took a sip. They leaned back waiting for the movie to start. Bo shifted closer and kissed Lauren's temple and stayed there for a long while.

The movie began, and Bo's fingertips traced over Lauren's hand and Lauren tucked her legs under her body and rested against Bo. "This was a wonderful surprise, Bo. Thank you, so much for planning all this." Lauren whispered into the darkness.

Bo extended her hand to Lauren's neck, pulled her close and kissed her. Bo pushed further into Lauren's mouth, intensifying the kiss. Finally, she drew back. "You can thank me in bed tonight."

Leaning closer, Lauren gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Oh, I will." She whispered, and her lips brushed against Bo's skin.

XXXX

When the movie was over, they stepped out of the theater, and Lauren zipped up her jacket. "What's next?"

Bo walked up to her with slow, confident steps, and held out her hand. "Let's go for a walk, there's a little park a few blocks away."

Lauren took her hand and followed in step with her, they walked hands clasped together shoulder to shoulder until they reached the park. The night was cool and silent except for the soft breeze whistling around them. Trees and darkness surrounded them. The only light came from a distant shimmer of the moon and stars above them.

They walked for a time before stopping at a small bench. Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder and gazed up. The night sky was full of bright stars, and she was captivated for a moment by the sight.

"It's funny to think that some of those stars, we are looking at, aren't even there anymore. We're simply looking at an old light. In reality, there's nothing there, but from our perceptive they're beautiful and full of life." Lauren mused gazing up, her eyes dancing across the sky. "It's interesting that the reality of our world is based solely on our perceptive, which is sometimes false."

Bo squeezed her closer, and they subsided into comfortable, peaceful silence, sitting close, enjoying the night air and the view around them.

Lauren watched Bo fondly for a long moment. From hidden in her jacket pocket, she pulled out the small black box, and gently, she placed it on Bo's leg and waited. Her stomach dipped in nervousness and anticipation.

Bo looked down, and swallowed hard, her throat moving up and down as she gazed at the box uncertainly. "Are you giving me my ring back?" Bo murmured, with a shaky breath.

Lauren smiled and looked down, then raised her head back up toward Bo. "No, I'm giving you your ring…from me."

Bo's head bolted upright, and she searched her eyes, and Lauren took her hand. "I love you, Bo. The second you talked to me at that Halloween party, I was already pulled in, head over heels. Whatever it takes, no matter what I want to be with you. No relationship is perfect, but our love that's perfect, pure, and worth everything. You're my match, my partner in this long battle called life and I want you by my side."

Tears filled Bo's eyes listening to Lauren's words. "What changed your mind? I won't lie…part of me was scared you'd never be ready." Her voice faintly shook voicing her fears out loud.

Lauren wiped the tears away and kissed both her cheeks. "Bo, you are the love of my life, it's as simple as that, and honestly as complicated and busy as our lives are that's the only thing that matters. I would be honored to call you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you."

It was one of those rare moments Bo looked completely shocked. She watched Lauren for a few moments, a faint smile on her lips but didn't say anything.

Lauren's heart raced so hard. She was ready to take the leap and move forward with Bo. "I'm still working on me, but I know I can give you what you deserve and need. I want to love you, support you, care for you…every day. Marry me, let's go through this crazy life together."

Bo's eyebrows pressed together briefly, and then she relaxed into a smile, dimples deep on her cheeks. "Lauren, yes. I want it all, only you, forever with you."

Lauren cupped her face between her hands and searched her eyes for a long moment. Getting lost in the depths of Bo's eyes, pure happiness and joy surged through her, and she was determined to soak up every part of it and keep it tucked away inside her forever.

Their lips found each other, the kind of kiss that linked them in ways that went way beyond the physical. There was no else Bo felt more right with, more herself. Relishing, in the sense of bliss that came simply from being in Lauren's presence, Bo wrapped her arms around her drawing her as close as she could.

XXXX

Later that night, they laid together in bed, naked, exhausted, peaceful. Both basked in their own emotions, love, happiness, excitement, for what was ahead of them.

Bo snuggled up behind Lauren, draped her arm over her body and kissed her back. "What are you thinking about?" Lauren asked feeling her lips on her skin.

Lauren traced her thumb across Bo's knuckles, waiting for an answer. "That sometimes dreams do come true," Bo answered after kissing her shoulder a few times.

Lauren tipped her head over her bare shoulder, flashed her a quick smile and kissed Bo, her lips soft and comforting.

Bo leaned back and stretched her arms above her, and tucked her hands behind her head. She stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

Within a few minutes, Lauren loomed over her and ran her fingers over her jaw and down her neck. "I'm grateful that we went through this rough patch."

Bo gave her a puzzled look. "Grateful?"

Lauren averted her eyes to the ceiling, reconsidering her words. "Not grateful that it happened but that our relationship was tested, and we got through it. So, I'm grateful we got passed it. I think that's important, it shows the strength of our relationship that we didn't give up and end things."

Bo studied Lauren allowing herself a second to savor the fact that this beautiful, smart, thoughtful, wonderful woman would really be her wife. "I don't think anyone else handle either one of us."

Lauren's head fell back as she laughed at the statement. "That's true." She said as her head came back down to look at Bo.

After a lingering kiss, Lauren reached for her glass of wine on the nightstand, taking a long sip. "Just so we're clear I still can't afford a house. I think we should wait on that." She said turning her focus on Bo.

"I understand. But..."

Lauren pressed her finger over Bo's lips with a smile. "One step at a time, ok? I would feel better buying a house when my career's more stable."

Bo nodded, not wanting to argue. "Yes, dear."

Lauren dipped her finger into her wine and trailed her wet fingers down along Bo's neck. Quickly, she bent down and licked it off Bo's skin. "I promise we'll talk about it later, all I want to do now is enjoy this moment," Lauren said raising her lips slightly off Bo's skin.

Bo leaned back as Lauren's fingers brushed the wine over her skin again. When she licked it off, the contact was so sensuous that Bo couldn't help the sigh of appreciation that escaped her lips.

Lauren drizzled a few drops of wine onto Bo, and her lips parted over her skin touching her tongue against Bo's stomach tasting the stream of sweet wine. Brushing her naked body against Bo she traced Bo's lips with her fingers that were coated with wine. She swept her tongue over her lips, and Bo wrapped her arms around her, pulled her forward and kissed her.

Bo's body tensed in powerful anticipation as Lauren's hands roamed her body. Her fingers were warm against her skin, moving deliberately over every curve of her body. Down, down Lauren's fingers took a slow and steady journey until she reached between Bo's legs. Bo's thighs fell open, and she bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath as Lauren slipped her fingers inside her. Slowly, Lauren circled fingers and explored pushing deeper. She shifted down so that her head was between Bo's legs. She pressed her mouth against her kissed and licked a broad stripe against her.

Bo's legs fell open wider, and she moved her hips up, her meaning clear. Lauren ran her tongue over every inch of her. She gripped Bo's thigh pressing harder against her and dipped her tongue into Bo's center.

The tension built deep in Bo's core, and she grabbed the blankets, moving hips in a steady motion as Lauren's lips closed around her sensitive flesh and sucked. She forgot everything for a moment but Lauren and the hot pleasure coiling inside her. Lauren pushed her fingers inside her, curled and pressed upward, and sucked her clit all at once.

Bo clenched her teeth as the pressure grew until she lost herself in the trembling release the vibrated through her, every inch of her body tingling.

Breathlessly, Bo looked down, and Lauren moved slowly inside her as the last waves of bliss ebbed. Lauren shifted so that she was kissing her inner thigh and Bo's body relaxed, and she stretched her arms out over her head.

Kissing her way up Bo's body, Lauren snuggled close, relishing the feeling of Bo's warm naked body next to hers. Neither spoke as they drifted off to sleep every part of their bodies satisfied and relaxed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next update: Bo takes steps to deal with Ryan.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Bo paced outside the office door mentally struggling about whether or not to enter. She knew she had to, it was the right thing, but, still, a part of her was reluctant. But as Ryan's behavior and remarks continued to cross the line, it became obvious that she needed to do something about it.

Honestly, it made her feel weak, helpless. She was a strong person who always took pride in handling her own problems. That was the worst part. The hardest to reconcile was the feeling of disempowerment. Anger boiled inside her, holding her hands firm on her side she stared at the closed door but didn't enter.

Exposing Ryan's behavior, in truth, would lead to her bad choice being used against her. Even though, it happened outside of work she knew that didn't matter it would be used as ammunition against her. No doubt the fact that she slept with her boss would be paraded around as proof that she was lying or asking for his comments and behavior. But it was her mistake to sleep with her boss, and now she would have to deal with the fallout.

She sagged into a nearby chair and pressed her fingers to her temple. She heard the click of the door and an older man waved her inside. With a forced smile, she followed behind him into the office.

The older man, in front of Bo, stared fixedly at her, waiting for her to speak. She folded her arms tightly over her body, unsure how to begin and handle the situation. For a few seconds, she glanced warily around the office.

"Lieutenant Dennis, what brings you by?" He pressed at last. The condescending tone in his voice when he said her name made her want to slap him, which surprised her.

Bo swallowed hard, hesitated and swallowed again, bracing herself for the monumental truth she was about to tell.

An hour later it was done, she told him everything and gave him several recordings she had of Ryan and her conversations. It was in their hands now. All she could do was wait it out and hope it was enough.

She took the rest of the day off. She pulled open the front door of the building. The cool fresh air struck her as soon as she walked out. The air was refreshing after the stifling air inside the HR office. Her body relaxed as she walked down the street, taking deep breaths. As she walked, she began to feel relieved about finally exposing Ryan. She had put it off too long, but now it was done. Despite all her worries, it felt good to do the right thing.

She fished out her phone from her pocket when it vibrated. Her father's voice came from the other end, and she groaned. She strained to hear over the sound of the busy street. He was talking at her, and if his tone was any indication, she had no choice but to come to his house for a meeting.

"Ok. I'll be there." She rushed to answer, cutting his lecture off. She hung up the phone and quickened her steps. If circumstances were different, she'd have ignored her father. But there was too much going on, and she had bigger worries that hug to her chest, so she relented.

XXXXX

Lauren loved walking through the city. It was a microcosm of old and new traditions, all variety of people walked shoulder to shoulder. Energy pulsed in every direction fueled by the activity of those all around her.

"Will you be my best man, Dyson?" Lauren asked Dyson with a smile as they strolled down the city block.

"Damn right. Who else?" He draped a friendly arm over her shoulder and squeezed. "Your bachelorette party is going to be amazing." He waved his hand in the air, with a huge grin. "I can see it now, strippers as far as the eye can see."

Lauren scoffed and wiggled away from his embrace. "I'm not objectifying women for entertainment, Dyson."

He frowned and shook his head, quickly. "It's not objectifying them; it's appreciating their beauty and bodies. There's a difference. Plus, they're getting paid."

She nudged into his shoulder as they approached the restaurant. "No strippers, I'm serious."

"Fine." He peered down at her with a questioning frown. "What about nude models?"

Lauren laughed, and lightly slapped his arm. "Isn't that the same thing just under a different name?"

Dyson shrugged and opened the door for her, letting her enter the cafe first. "You know Bo is going to have like a hundred strippers."

Lauren glared over her shoulder at him. "I'm not Bo."

"Man, I wish I was Bo's best man. Her party will be much more entertaining." He groaned, craning his neck looking for a free table.

Lauren blinked in surprise at the statement. "I'm fun, Dyson."

Dyson slid his eyes down at Lauren and guided her to a free table. "Sure, Doc."

They took their seats at a table by a large window in the crowded restaurant, and Lauren started flipping through her menu. "Thanks for buying me lunch."

He snatched the menu out of her hand and read it. "Who said I was buying?"

Tamsin rushed into the café and joined them. "I'm so hungry. I've been counting down the minutes until lunch." She grabbed the menu from Dyson. A variety of different delicious smells competed for her attention, making her stomach growl. She felt like her breakfast was so long ago.

"Help yourself," Dyson said, watching her greedily look over the menu.

She quickly glanced at him and then turned her attention back to the menu, her mouth tightening, her shoulders stiffened.

Lauren watched the tension that passed between them and folded her arms over her body. "What's up with you two?" She prompted after a moment of silence.

"Nothing," They answered in unison, not looking at each other.

Lauren's eyes brightened in amusement. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you two slept together." She said jokingly but paused when they both slouched in their chairs and shifted uneasily.

She stared at them for a long moment. "Well, it's none of my business," She added and grabbed her water glass, hoping someone would change the subject. Clearly, something was going between them that they didn't want to talk about, and she wasn't going to press.

Luckily, the server approached the table to take their orders and the awkward tension thawed.

They chatted while waiting for their food, and Lauren's attention drifted to the window in time to catch a glimpse of Chef Chad walking by the window. She waved trying to get his attention, but his head was down, and he didn't notice her.

Dyson followed her gaze and caught sight of the back of Chad's head as he walked away. "Who was that?"

Lauren frowned. "Just a chef I met a while back. I was surprised to see him; he hasn't been around much."

Dyson laughed at her. "Lauren, are you making friends with chefs around the city to get free food?" He gave his head a quick shake. "Shameless."

Tamsin sat her drink down and looked at Lauren. "I used to do that. Bartenders too. You'd be surprised what small talk and a smile can get you for free."

"You smile?" Dyson asked her with his eyebrows raised.

Tamsin paused in the act of turning away from him and frowned at the implication. She smiled, but what kind of weirdoes sat around smiling all the time?

Lauren glanced back and forth between them. "He offered to give me cooking lessons but disappeared before I could take him up on it," She said, answering a question no one asked.

XXXXX

Bo fidgeted in her chair in her father's office waiting for him. He was late of course. Her eyes drifted over the awards, family photos, plaques that decorated every inch of the walls. Her heart dipped a little when her eyes scanned past a picture of her and Kenzi as kids. Sometimes, growing up family photo day was the only time they saw their father for longer than a few minutes.

When he finally entered the office, he offered her a greeting. He had the type of voice that was low and booming and commanded the attention of the room.

With her eyes, she watched his movements as he walked around the desk and took a seat in front of her.

He turned serious and leaned closer to her. "It's been brought to my attention that you filed a sexual harassment complaint against your boss. Would you like to explain that?"

Bo scoffed and crossed her legs in frustration. "Wow, what a way to start a conversation. And no, I have no news of my own, thanks for asking," She said sharply.

He tilted his head, questioningly at her and she stared back frowning.

"Forget it," She muttered under her breath. She wasn't going to tell him about her engagement now, not after how he started the meeting. Her mouth tightened with irritation.

Undeterred by her reaction he continued. "Well, I read through the details and I-"

Bo cut him off. "Are you spying on me? How did you get access to a sealed investigation?" Her instinct was to storm out of his office in a rage, but she held her body still. "And so quickly?" Her frown melted into a scowl.

"I know many people, Bo. It's an important time in my career, and I have to keep an eye on everything and everyone." He kept his tone low, even and smooth.

"That's fucked up." Bo's irritation and anger were simmering just beneath her skin. Frankly, this meeting was starting to make her slightly sick in the stomach. "And illegal," She added quickly.

His eyes widened. "Language, young lady." He scolded.

Bo bit her lip to keep herself quiet as he proceeded, looking everywhere but at her father. "These type of cases, stir up a lot of negative feelings in a police department. They will try to discredit you any way they can." He narrowed his eyes at her as if making sure she understood what he was telling her. "It's much easier to paint you as the wrongful party than someone in a position of power."

"I'm telling the truth. I have several recordings." She began squeezing her fist tight until her fingers dug into her palms. Her father was crossing a line getting involved. She had already taken care of the situation, through proper channels.

"Technically, that should be enough, but that doesn't mean things will go smoothly. Nothing good will come out of an investigation like this." He clasped his fingers together and rested them on the desk. "The press will get a hold of this story, and they will spin it any way they want because you're my daughter. You don't want that kind of negative attention, especially after saving all those people."

She pushed back against her chair and sucked in a tense breath. She was exhausted; she didn't have the energy for this conversation. Tired of her father, tired of Ryan, tired of the unsolved case that hung over her. So, she let it hang there and said nothing.

"I'm afraid it's true, Bo." His eyes shifted to his phone, and he read his messages. "I have my people doing some digging into how to get Ryan fired without an investigation. It shouldn't take long for it all to go away for good."

"Not interested. You can't make this go away for your benefit, to protect your reputation." Bo said through a tense jaw. Her father was used to fixing all problems with power and influence, and that's not how Bo wanted to take care of her problems.

Bo squared her shoulders and prepared to argue further, but Rainer entered the office. His gaze met Bo's, and he smirked at her with a mixture of confidence and smugness. Harvey strode across the room over to him. "Rainer, you got here just in time." He patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Bo," Rainer gave her a nod of greeting with his eyes still locked on her.

Silently, Bo waited for her father's plans to be revealed, but before he could go into any details, he was called out of the room for another meeting, leaving Rainer and Bo alone.

"Shall we get to work?" Rainer asked leaning against her father's desk, crossing his legs in front of him.

"No," Bo answered shortly, her hands hovering over the armrest, preparing to leave. Just as she'd suspected, Rainer wasn't going to give up. She was too annoyed to deal with it at that moment, or any moment really.

Rainer crossed his arms over his expensive tailored suit and narrowed his eyes at her. "Have dinner with me tomorrow and we can go over the details. You have my word it won't be a lot of work for you."

"What would your word mean to me?" She asked, shoving herself out of the chair and taking steps toward the door.

His dark eyes crinkled. "I'm an honest person, you'll see, and this is important to your father."

Bo stared at the ceiling for a long moment, realizing they weren't going to leave her alone until she agreed. "Fine." She sighed out. "We can have dinner tomorrow."

"Perfect." His eyebrows quirked, and he pulled out his phone. "I'm emailing you the details right now."

"Perfect." Bo managed to force out past a clenched jaw and quickly marched from the office without another word.

XXXXX

Bo sank further into the bathtub, reaching for her phone to read her messages. She let out an exasperated groan reading a text from her father: _I took care of it_. She tossed the phone away, knowing he was referring to Ryan. She was caught between being relieved he was fired and frustrated that her father stepped in when she was handling it herself.

She pushed herself under the water and stayed there several seconds, savoring the feeling of the hot water on her face. After opening her eyes and wiping the water away, she saw Lauren leaning against the sink. The knots in her body eased as Lauren stared and smiled at her.

"How long have you been in there?" Lauren finally asked through a smirk. She knelt down on the bath mat, looking affectionately at her.

Bo reached for Lauren's hand and kissed her wrist. "Not long enough. It was one of those days, you know?"

"Do you want me to bring you your dinner so that you can stay in there?" She teased, combing her fingers through Bo's damp hair.

"No." Bo leaned her head against the side of the tub, closer to Lauren. "I want you to tell me about your day." She relaxed under Lauren's continued touch. "I just want to hear your voice." She closed her eyes and waited.

Lauren laughed softly. "It might be a little boring to hear. Lab work's not as exciting as catching bad guys."

Bo opened her eyes and grinned. "It's that, or you can join me." She invited with a hopeful brow wiggle.

Lauren trailed her fingers down between Bo's breasts. "Mmm, not this time. I'm perfectly content just watching you." She leaned in and kissed her, the front of her shirt getting soaked. The kiss heated Bo's body more than the water, touching every nerve ending.

They kissed for a moment, and Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulder, playfully tugging her forward.

Lauren pulled back slightly. "Are you trying to pull me into the tub?" She asked, laughing at the end.

Bo's eyes lit up with a mischievous smirk. "Yes."

Lauren swiped some water at Bo with her hand. Bo bit her lip and pulled on her again, but stopped when her phone vibrated on the floor. Lauren bent back and reached for the phone and handed to Bo.

Bo shook her head and didn't take the phone. "Just leave it. I'll look at it later."

Lauren raised her eyebrows in question and sat the phone down. "Might be important."

"No, it's not."

Lauren kissed the tip of Bo's nose. She pulled at her wet shirt and rose to her feet. "Don't stay in there too long or you'll miss dinner," She said, with her hand on the doorknob. "And thanks for getting me all wet," She added glancing down at her soaked shirt.

Bo laughed and winked before sinking into the water. "Anytime. It was my pleasure."

Lauren was gone, and Bo's phone continued to buzz on the floor. Irritated, she groaned and snatched it off the floor. She flipped through the messages, and they were all from Ryan, after a dozen different tirades, his last message was simply: _You'll pay for this, slut_.

She turned the phone off, picked up a large towel and dried off. She pushed all thoughts of Ryan and her father out of her mind before leaving the bathroom.

XXXX

Later that night, Bo sat on the bed going over the case details again. She had the files sprawled out in front of her. She rubbed her neck studying everything she could.

Without much to go on this case would be solved by running over every tiny detail, even the ones that seemed inconsequential. She ran over the details again, and again. A few times she came across the name of the landlord of the house where she was shot. He had been questioned several times, but there was no link found between him and the murders.

Bo put the man's information into her phone and decided to go and question him on her own. For the hell of it, what could it hurt? It wasn't her case anymore, but she could just talk to the man, she had to do something it was eating away at her.

Quickly, she put her work away when Lauren walked into the room. Bo's mouth turned up at the corners slightly. "Hey, there beautiful."

"Hey, yourself. Thanks for helping me with the dishes." Lauren squinted her eyes at her and tilted her head.

"Sorry," Bo said sheepishly.

Lauren snorted a laugh and climbed into the bed. She put her knees on either side of Bo's legs and straddled her. "You seem stressed. Anything you want to talk about?" She asked studying the lines of anxiety in Bo's face, and lightly brushing the hair off her face.

Bo held her eyes on Lauren, and for a moment, contemplated telling her about what happened with Ryan, but decided against it. "I have to have dinner with my father's campaign manager tomorrow night."

"So, you're going to work with him?" Lauren raised her eyebrows and waited. She was surprised Bo was moving forward with helping her father out; she seemed against it every other time they'd talked about it.

Bo shrugged, "I don't want to, but I don't want my father pestering me anymore."

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered before pulling up the hem of her shirt. Bo watched the muscles of her stomach move as she stretched the shirt over her head. Bo laid her fingers on her naked stomach and Lauren tossed the shirt to the side.

"Hmm. Better already." Bo slid her hand around Lauren's body and rested it on her back, rubbing up and down slowly.

Lauren's eyes fell shut as her body arched into her touch. "You're so easy."

"Thanks, I think." Bo pulled Lauren close and held her. Lauren's warmth and softness soothed some of her earlier frustrations.

"I meant easy to please." Lauren sank into Bo's body, and they stayed like that for several minutes letting the day's stresses settle through their shared body heat and the comfort of their embrace.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

After Bo's dinner with Rainer, she had agreed to appear in one commercial for her father. That was it; she refused to do more than that.

She sat awkwardly with her father waiting for the filming to start. Out of boredom and annoyance, she scrolled through her phone.

Her father leaned forward and squeezed her knee with a smile. "I'm so happy you're marrying Lauren. She's a quite a catch: beautiful, smart, a doctor."

Bo nodded in agreement, with her eyes still on her phone, she couldn't argue with that, she felt really lucky being engaged to Lauren.

Harvey continued. "When I first met Lauren I knew she was the woman my little girl would marry." Bo's eyes drifted up to meet his. "If she was smart, which you are." He patted her back.

Bo shifted in her chair and glanced at the time on her phone. "How much longer? I have a case I'm working on." It felt odd having this conversation with her father. At best he was a distance acquaintance lately, talking about her relationship with him made her uncomfortable.

He raised his eyebrows in question and held her eyes for a long moment. "Don't you want to know how I knew?" He asked as last.

Bo shrugged and averted her eyes away from him. "How?"

He tilted his head into her line of sight and smiled. "Because of how she looked at you. You can't fake that. I know from experience that you can fake just about anything but not that. Not the look of love."

Despite her annoyance, she laughed; she couldn't believe she managed it. "Look of love, huh?"

"It's real, genuine and all in the eyes." He tapped his finger on his temple. "I can read people, Bo. And that girl loves you. Be good to her."

"It's a good thing she said yes then." Bo rocked back in her chair, tapping her foot against the floor. She never realized this whole thing would take so long. She wanted it over with, so she could get back to work. Fulfill her promise and be done with the whole thing.

"Absolutely. None of this career stuff matters without someone to share it with." Rainer entered the room, and Harvey rose to stretch. "Remember that." He nodded before walking over to where Rainer stood.

Bo decided against telling him, maybe he should remember that.

XXXXX

Bo glanced around the station room, feeling all eyes on her. She grimaced and headed to her office. She dropped into her desk chair and rubbed her temples in frustration.

She craned her neck and peered out her window, catching a few glares from a couple of officers. She downed her cup of coffee before she tapped a pen on her forehead and paged through the case files again. Inwardly, she admitted that she was obsessing over this case, but she couldn't escape it.

Her attention turned to her door when she heard a light knock and Hale entered. "I'm taking over Ryan's duties until a replacement can be found," He explained with his body halfway out the door.

She tapped the pen harder on her head and hesitated. "Is it my imagination or was everyone staring at me out there?" She gestured at her window and watched his face.

Hale frowned and closed the door behind him before taking a seat in front of her. "Ryan…I'm sorry to say, but word's gotten out that you slept with him. Rumors are flying around that that's why you got him fired."

She tossed her pen onto the desk and shoved back in her chair. "Shit. That's not the truth."

"I know." He smiled with a soft expression. "It'll blow over. When someone gets sacked, they always look for someone to blame. Rumors spread around here like wildfire." He eased out of the chair. "Cops gossip more than middle schoolers and act just as immature sometimes."

"So, everybody knows?" She groaned. She knew there was a good chance word would get around the department, but she hadn't expected everyone to know. People talked, spread rumors, they always did. Everything about this situation was frustrating, but Ryan was gone, and she could handle a few cops talking behind her back. She had no choice.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I think so. But don't let it get you down. You're great at your job, that's all that matters." He gestured at the window. "And those guys will get bored and move on to something else."

Bo flipped through the papers on her desk. "I would like to re-question a potential witness. Do I have your permission?"

"Take back-up," He answered over his shoulder as he left her office.

XXXX

An hour later, Tamsin and Bo drove to question the homeowner of the house Bo was shot at.

"Mmm." Tamsin murmured eating a cinnamon roll. "This is so good. I see why you're marrying Lauren. I'd marry her for this cinnamon roll alone." She licked her fingers and smiled wide.

"Haha." Bo gave her a sideways glare.

Sensing, Bo's edgy attitude, Tamsin changed the subject. "Why are we questioning this guy again? He was cleared."

"Best-case scenario we get a little more information than we have now."

"Worst case, you get shot again." Tamsin laughed at her own joke.

"Funny. You're on a roll today." Bo snapped and shot her an irritated look.

Tamsin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "And you're on edge today. What's wrong?"

"I just want a lead." Bo said, but that was only a half-truth. She hated that people were talking about her behind her back, spreading rumors about her. Now she was the cop that slept with her boss, and that would be a hard reputation to shake. "To put this case behind me," She added after a moment.

Several minutes later, Bo parked in front of the house. "Let me do the talking," She ordered, unbuckling herself and opening the door.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but didn't argue as she got out of the car and followed closely behind Bo up the driveway.

Bo knocked hard and waited, tapping her boot on the ground. Tamsin surveyed the house, peeking into a window while they waited.

Bo knocked again, and her arms folded across her chest as she paced back and forth in front of the door.

"No one's home," Tamsin suggested after a few more knocks and no answer.

Bo stood her ground, searching Tamsin's face, considering their options. Then she heard the faint sound of heavy footsteps from inside. "Listen," She whispered and pressed her ear to the door and strained to listen. She heard voices, low and unintelligible.

Tamsin mirrored her and listened at the door. She heard the voices, banging and thumping. Her fingers brushed over the handle of her gun. "What are they doing?" She asked quietly.

"Shh." Bo frowned and concentrated on the sounds from inside. She knocked again. "Police open up," She shouted through the door.

When no answer came, she hit into the door with her shoulder. To her surprise, the old door fell apart on impact, and it shot open quickly.

"That wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be," Tamsin whispered from behind her, pulling out her gun and following Bo into the house.

"They're upstairs, I think," Bo said in a hushed voice, pointing to the ceiling.

Quietly, they climbed the stairs, cautious, listening for noises from upstairs with their weapons drawn.

Bo kept Tamsin behind her, and Tamsin watched their backs as they reached the top of the stairs.

The sounds of voices, heavy footsteps grew clearer and louder. They paused outside the room, and Bo nodded signaling it was time to enter.

Bo pushed into the door, and it crashed opened, the banging noise echoed off the walls.

The room was empty excluding a dark mound in the center of the floor, which appeared to be a sleeping body. But Bo wasn't fooled. She'd heard voices a moment earlier.

"Don't move," Tamsin ordered with her gun pointed at the body.

At the same time, Bo caught a glimpse of another person emerging from a dark corner. Within a heartbeat, he hurled himself toward the open window, throwing himself over the window ledge just as Bo raised her gun.

"Stay here," Bo ordered, launching herself toward over the window's sill after him.

"Didn't we kill you once before?" The man in the middle of the room asked, turning over to look at Tamsin with his hands raised.

Bo heard that just before she was out the window. She recognized the voice, the same emotionless, flat voice she heard so many weeks before. She'd never forget their voices. It was them, the killers she was looking for, she had no doubt.

Tamsin glanced up to see Bo jumped out the window. Without hesitation, she reached behind her back with her free hand and pulled out her handcuffs.

He gave her an emotionless stare and spat at her feet in disdain.

"That's assault, you know." She took her gun and hit him across the face, and he fell backward.

In a quick, smooth movement, she bent down and secured him in the handcuffs. With her eyes locked on him, she fished out her phone and called back up.

Within a few minutes, Bo came back into the room looking angry and out of breath.

"He got away," She said, looking around the room with a clenched jaw. Her eyes fell on the suspect handcuffed in the middle of the room. She knelt down, stared at him for a moment. She grabbed his chin and squeezed. "Where'd he go?"

He laughed in her face and didn't answer.

She shoved him backward and stood promptly. She paced the room and cursed silently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw flashes of blue and red light across the room; she peered through the window down at the two cop cars parked at haphazard angles beside her car.

Bo stalked over to the man and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up. "Let's go have a little chat." She drawled into his ear, pushing him out the door.

XXXX

Bo stared at Ched Smith through the tiny square of reinforced glass in the interview room. The guy was cold, silent and emotionless, and he didn't look like someone who'd been interrogated by the police for hours. He looked disinterested and bored.

They weren't getting any answers from their questioning, and Bo watched as Hale leaned over him, asking him more questions. She scrubbed her face in an attempt to calm the fury and frustration rushing through her. She wanted to burst into the room and question him herself, or maybe punch the answers out of him.

His partner had gotten away, and they had no clue where the third man, who owned the house was at the moment. Dead was Bo's guess. Her stomach churned with a mix of excitement, and anxiety, excitement for catching him, but uneasiness about the other still being at large.

Ched's eyes flicked to Bo, and he winked at her, and Bo stared back, silently, with intensity. Bo's anger seemed to solidify deep in her stomach.

Minutes later, Hale joined Bo in the other room, looking tired and worn down.

"It's him, Hale. He and his partner shot me. I know their voices." She pointed a finger at the glass. "They killed those people."

He glanced at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I believe you, but so far we aren't getting anywhere."

She held her stare on him for long seconds. Finally, she said. "Let me question him."

"No way." He grabbed her shoulders and guided her from the room. "Go home, and get some rest. You did good work, today. Let us take over."

Bo shook her head in exasperation but allowed Hale to push her out of the room.

XXXX

Later that evening, Bo's eyes traveled down Lauren's body as she approached the table and she bit her lip. "Wow, you look great." Her heart leaped at the sight of her, and some of her frustrations eased.

Lauren laughed and scooted into the booth next to her. "Thanks, so do you." She took a moment to look Bo over, and then she picked up her menu. "Sorry, I'm late."

Bo peered at her over her wine glass and her mouth quirked up into a smile. "It's ok, I've had enough bread for three people, so I'm not even hungry anymore."

Lauren smiled and looked down at her menu, she, on the other hand, was hungry from her long shift at the lab.

Bo wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Relieved to have this moment with her fiancée after the long and infuriating day she had. During this dinner, she was fully invested in not thinking about any of it. She wanted to pull Lauren into her arms and forget about all of it.

After deciding on the meal she wanted, Lauren glanced to the side and saw Bo roll her neck and stared across the room.

"What?" Lauren asked, suddenly feeling concerned. "What's wrong?" She ran her hand up and down Bo's leg, waiting for her response.

Bo shifted her eyes back to Lauren. "We caught one of the killers today." She paused and picked at her bread. "You know the ones that shot me."

"That's great, Bo. Congratulations." Lauren reached for Bo's hand. She stroked her fingers as Bo's curled her fingers around hers. "I know how much that case was haunting you."

Bo nodded and rubbed her thumb over Lauren's. "One down, one to go." Her body tensed, and she stared at some faraway spot ahead of her. She hated that one of the killers was still on the loose. It was hurt not to fixate on the fact that he was right there and got away from her. She knew she would feel responsible if he hurt anyone else.

The server arrived, and Bo was thankful for the interruption, she wanted to enjoy her time with Lauren and not worry about work. They placed their orders as Lauren filled her glass with wine.

"I heard some interesting news from Dyson about your boss." Lauren prompted slow and carefully.

Bo watched her and hesitated for a moment before starting the conversation she didn't really want to start. When she drew in a breath, a lump settled into her throat, and she had to swallow hard to clear it. "Ryan was fired a few days ago."

Lauren frowned and waited for her to elaborate.

Bo took a deep breath and began to tell her everything about Ryan's behavior towards her. "When his comments and behavior got out of line, I had to do something, so I filed a complaint." She continued to explain while Lauren silently listened to every word.

Amidst their conversation the food arrived, and Bo ate slowly as she told Lauren everything about her father stepping in and getting him fired.

For long moments after, Lauren was silent while she thought over what Bo had told her.

For a split second, Bo thought she was going to be upset or angry, but she didn't get a chance to say anything because Lauren spoke first. "I wish you would have told me sooner, that you were going through that at work." She studied Bo thoughtfully.

Bo's eyes dipped, and she played with her fork. "I'm sorry." She felt a stab of guilt and regret that she didn't tell Lauren months ago what was happening. In truth, she didn't know how to bring it up, and maybe a part of her thought she deserved it as punishment for her mistake.

Lauren took the sides of her face and gave her a long lingering kiss. When she drew back, she said. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't exactly make that an easy subject to bring up, so I understand you were trying to avoid it. Avoid a potential argument. But I don't want you suffering on your own. You can talk to me about anything."

"At least he's out of my life now. It's a relief." Bo said, and took a generous sip of the wine.

Lauren leaned back and held her glass loosely between her fingers, swirling it slowly. "Well, it's time to completely put all that behind us. We have a wedding to plan after all." Her eyes lit up when she spoke.

Bo groaned in jest. "Can't we just skip that and get married in Vegas or something?"

Lauren swatted at her shoulder, lightly. "No way. I don't want anything big, but I want our family…" She paused thinking about her father. "Your family and our friends to be there."

"Ok, but I better get a sexy honeymoon out of this. And you better leave all your clothes at home. I want you naked the whole time." She teased and danced her fingers on Lauren's leg under the table.

That was such an outrageous statement that Lauren laughed a little too loudly. "I'm sure I'll be doing that," She added a playful eye roll.

A smile spread across Bo's face, warm and bright, her eyes slid down Lauren's neck and back up to her lips. "Home, let's go home," She said quietly, with her head now buried in Lauren's neck, sweeping her tongue over her luscious skin and breathing her in. Everything felt so right, so perfect at that moment.

Lauren sat up straight at the coaxing, Bo's lips and tongue were molten, and she pulsed with need. She cleared her throat when Bo moved behind her ear. "Ok, let's get the check." She forced out, and Bo smiled against her skin.

XXXX

The next evening, Lauren hurried away from the lab with her head down, reading her texts. She was leaving the lab late again because she wanted to work as much as possible to catch up on everything she could.

As she approached her car, she heard footsteps behind her, someone was following her, the certainty turned her stomach. She had to fight the sudden urge to run. Some primal instinct told her that would be a mistake, to panic, to lose her head.

As she continued to walk, her nerves spiked with adrenaline. The tension and danger in the atmosphere was palpable.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. It was Bo. She swiftly answered it.

"Where are you? I'm naked already," Bo said, cheerfully on the other end.

"Bo, I think someone's following me," Lauren said in a quiet tone.

"What? Where are you?" Bo's voice turned panicked.

"In the parking garage walking to my car," Lauren whispered into the phone, her eyes surveying her surroundings. She didn't see anyone.

"Trust your gut, Lauren. If you think something's wrong, then it probably is. Do you still carry your mace?" Bo's voice was surprisingly calm and even.

Lauren glanced over her shoulder, but she still didn't see anyone, only the dimly light garage, and a few cars. "Yes." She slowly reached into her bag to pull it out. She drew a breath and steadied her body.

"Stay on the phone and get to your car quick," Bo said, her voice now cracking.

When Lauren approached her car, the tires were flat, and her windows were smashed. "Shit. Someone's slashed my tires and broken all my windows." She stared at her car for several seconds; the scene was so over the top, dramatic, it was almost comical.

A slight breeze picked up, catching her hair and sweeping it over her face. She pushed it aside, and Bo's voice from the phone hit her like a splash of icy water. "Get back inside, Lauren. Quick." She frowned, her gaze seeking the building in the distance.

At the same time, Bo burst into Tamsin's room, not wanting to hang up with Lauren. She put the phone down. "Send a patrol car to Lauren's lab," She ordered quickly before rushing out of the room.

Tamsin blinked rapidly, startled by Bo's abrupt appearance into her room, and immediately reached for her phone to call for help.

"Lauren, I'm on my way, help's coming. Get back into the building as fast as you can. Don't hang up." Bo's voice was thin and breathy, as she bolted out of the apartment to her car.

Feeling, terrified and uneasy, Lauren took quick steps back to the building. She clutched her phone and mace tightly in her hand. She strained to hear, but the footsteps were gone. But with every step, her heart pounded faster in her chest, she suddenly felt desperate to get to the security of the building, where she would be less exposed. She refused to give in to her anxiety and marched determinately forward. But deep in mind, an alarm flickered on, and she hastened her pace.

Lauren was unaware of the eyes that watched her enter the building. The stare burned more venomous with each second. Minutes later, the assailant gazed at the closed door, then glided across the parking lot following behind Lauren.

Safely inside the warm confines of the building, Lauren hugged her phone close to her head, keeping her finger tightly on the mace can trigger and waited for Bo.


	20. Chapter 20

Bo drove down the street as fast as she could. The roads were almost empty, being late in the evening hours, and the trip was quick, but still took longer than Bo would have liked. She kept telling herself to drive faster while keeping Lauren on the phone.

"Lauren, are you ok?" She asked when she finally pulled off the road into the parking garage.

No answer.

Bo had a sudden shiver of uneasiness, she stiffened, her eyes alert and worried. "Lauren?" She repeated, using a louder tone.

After several moments of quiet, Lauren's low voice came through the phone. "I thought I heard something." As soon as she heard Lauren's voice some of her anxieties eased.

She parked in front of the building, shortly after. She was engrossed in the task at hand and before getting out she reached into her glove compartment and withdrew her gun.

"I'm here," She whispered into the phone, and quickly emerged from the car and silently crept toward the large building doors. "Where are you?"

"In the lab," Lauren answered promptly.

"Well, stay there. I'll come and get you." Bo headed straight for the heavy glass doors. When she neared the door, she saw the faint movement of a dark figure moving inside. It was quick, but Bo sensed it was a person.

She extracted her gun from her waistband and hunched down slightly, and peered into the lobby through the glass. Breath hissed in her throat when she caught another glimpse of the dark figure. Her heart dropped into her stomach. "Someone is inside. Is anyone else working late?"

She glanced around the parking lot over her shoulder and briefly wondered why backup didn't get there first. Waiting for Lauren to answer, her mind flew, working through a list of strategies.

"It's a large building, Bo. I don't know." Bo heard a tremor in Lauren's voice, and she wished she were there to comfort her.

Bo pulled open the door and took a moment to survey the space. Off the main lobby, there was a desk and many hallways leading to other rooms. She swept her head side-to-side trying to get a handle on the situation. Immediately, with assertive, determined steps, she marched along toward Lauren's lab.

At the same time, Lauren knelt behind her lab station, with her phone pressed to her ear and her mace drawn. Suddenly, a click ahead of her indicated the door was opening. She went rigid and hid further behind the large table. An intuitive quiver of fear coursed through her stomach. She hunched immobile, eyes alert, and her phone clutched to her ear. She could hear heavy steps walking over the hard floor.

The blood drained from her face when she heard the hoarse whisper of a man's voice. "Lauren, come out now."

The voice was familiar, but she was stunned with alarm and couldn't place it. She resisted the urge to call out to Bo. She didn't want to reveal her location. A clear head was needed if she wanted to remain safe, so she tried to prevent her fear from claiming her. Any panicky actions could lead to mistakes.

"I have to do this, Lauren. For my brother." The voice came out devastatingly calm and flat. And again it sounded both foreign and faintly familiar to her.

Lauren kept her head down, and held her breath, afraid of breathing too loudly. Time seemed to freeze, and the events moved in slow motion as she waited for what came next.

Outside the room, Bo took quiet steps, slowly, carefully, listening for the slightest sound coming from around her. But she heard and saw nothing.

Chad continued forward but stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps reverberating off the hard floor outside the lab, he spun around and fired his gun at the glass doors behind him.

Before Bo realized what was happening, the shot rang out and shattered the glass of the door in front of her. She, instantly, jumped back and hunched down, pointing her gun in front of her, her phone crashing to the ground.

The shot was an explosive force and Bo forced herself to focus, through her ringing ears, on what was before her and how she was going to save Lauren.

Her brain kicked into high alert when she peered into the lab with her gun in her outstretched arm. She saw a man standing in the middle of the room staring back at her with his gun pointed at her. She caught a glimpse of his face and the shadows from the lights, hollowed his face, adding to the menacing effect of the moment.

"Drop your weapon," Bo called out, he didn't move, and neither did his weapon as she climbed through the broken door into the room.

Grimacing, Lauren stiffened hearing Bo's voice, and her eyes whirled around, but she remained hidden behind the workstation.

In the middle of the room, Chad and Bo stood firm, gazing at each other with their guns aimed directly at each other. Bo looked squarely into his expressionless, cold eyes.

"Drop your weapon," Bo repeated in a commanding tone, her eyes dropped to the gun pointed at her.

The situation terrified Lauren, and she knew she needed to get his attention off Bo. Her mouth had gone completely dry, as her mind raced for a solution.

"Now," Bo shouted and took a minuscule step forward, holding her gun firmly targeted at him.

In the seconds that past, Bo continued to inch forward and sweat suddenly glistened on Chad's face. He looked nervous, but his hand clenched tightly around his gun. The tension grew dreadfully thick around them.

In those painfully long seconds, Lauren pushed down all her fear and crawled further under the table, as quietly and carefully as she could. Bracing her body and with one quick motion, she used her back and with an excruciating effort she toppled over the heavy table, sending it crashing to the floor.

Chad spun around, and a shot exploded from his gun, shattering glass behind Lauren. As the bullet hit the beakers, shards of glass rain down, and she covered her head with her hands.

Startled briefly, Bo refocused, and the distraction allowed her the opportunity to throw herself into Chad's body. His gun slid from his hand as they both hit the ground. Bo collapsed sideways, and she flung out her leg, connecting with his gun and sending it flying across the room.

"Bitch!" Chad shouted as he crawled toward Bo.

Bo wasted no time scurrying on top of him and leveled her gun directly at his head. His forehead was bloodied from the fall, and he stared at Bo with disdain but made no movements.

Somewhere in the distance Bo heard the approaching quick footsteps of her backup, as they climbed through the broken door into the room.

When they came into her view, she stood back while two young officers knelt beside Chad and took over to secure him.

For a few seconds, she watched them put the handcuffs on and stumbled backward, breathing heavy. Her eyes traveled around the room and found Lauren standing behind the toppled over the table.

They stared at each other, beyond words, and Bo was flooded with alleviation that almost made her keel over. A flashing montage of the events replayed in her mind while she silently gazed into Lauren's eyes.

With lightning movement they, in unison rushed forward in silence into each other's arms. Overwhelmed with relief, they sank into each other's bodies and kissed fervently while the officers dragged Chad from the room.

XXXX

Chad, the chef, sat at a table in the interrogation room, his eyes wide, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Let's go over this from the beginning, shall we?" Hale's voice bounced off the walls of the room.

Chad's lawyer, a well-dressed, thin-faced woman, said quickly. "Don't make assumptions about what my client intends to say, Lieutenant."

Hale stared at her, for a moment, and changed his line of questioning. "Why did you go after Lauren Lewis?"

"I'd advise you not to answer any questions," Chad's lawyer said promptly.

Chad stared blankly and didn't seem to hear her. "I met Lauren weeks ago, at the hospital, where I was having lab work done. My brother, Ched…"

"The other suspect we have in custody?" Hale interrupted, raising his head from his note taking.

"Yes." Chad slowly sipped his water as if stalling for time. "My brother's dying, you see. And I was being tested to be a donor for him." His head dropped, and his shoulders slumped. "Sadly, I wasn't a match. He's still dying."

Hale waited for him to continue, when he didn't, he prompted. "So, when exactly did you and your brother decide to kill all those people?"

"I'd advise you not to continue." The lawyer repeated with emphasis.

Chad shrugged, still ignoring his lawyer. "My brother and I decided to have some fun before he died. He thought if he's going to die he should take a few people with him."

Hale snorted. "Disgusting. If you're going for an insanity defensive, it won't work." He spat out. "Leaving that symbol at the scene is proof enough you were fully in control of your actions." He slid the crime scene photos in front of him. "Why did you leave those marks?"

"My brother wanted to be able to take credit for our hard work, so we needed something to tie them together," Chad said while looking longingly at the photos.

Hale followed his gaze and pulled the photos away. "Why go after Lauren, though? What's she got to do with this?"

"As I said, I met Lauren, and we began conversing about various topics, mainly her interest in cooking. I wanted her as our next victim, of course. Beautiful, doctor would have been perfect." Chad explained nonchalantly, and Hale almost lunged at him. Instead, he focused on writing down Chad's words.

Chad cleared his throat. "At one point, I ran into her at a restaurant I was working at, and she was with her girlfriend. Small world, I suppose, that girlfriend turned out to be a detective."

Hale glanced up briefly then continued to write his confession.

Chad continued. "Later, I recognized the cop girlfriend as the detective my brother shot at our house. The one that discovered us." He paused and annoyingly cleared his dry throat again. "You know from the news when she got her medal. Once my brother was arrested, I decided to go after Lauren to get to the cop that arrested him. As revenge." He looked limp and defeated as he pressed on. "It was my brother's idea to kill those people. I didn't want to. I had no choice, but to go along with what he wanted." He added unexpectedly. "He's very controlling, you see."

Hale's face was firm with disgust. "Save that for the jury."

"I love my brother, and I wanted to make him happy, give him his dying wish, and he said those people deserved to die." He went on. "But officer Bo ruined everything, and we had to start everything over. We only returned to clean up loose ends; I guess that was our mistake."

The lawyer frowned disapprovingly and shifted in her chair. Her client was willfully burying himself, and he refused to listen to her.

"I can't live with this anymore. I'm too tired, and without my brother none of this matters anymore." Chad rested his head on the table and didn't speak again.

XXXX

Neither, Bo nor Lauren truly relaxed until they got back to the apartment. Lauren allowed Bo to lead her toward their bedroom. She wondered if maybe she was in shock, or too tired to really process what happened, or both.

Inside the bedroom, Bo immediately locked the door, and Lauren wandered off to the bathroom without a word.

At the sink, Lauren splashed water on her face and stared into the mirror. The past few hours seemed to be a blur in her mind. She glanced down at her hands and noticed, for the first time, they were trembling.

When Lauren finally emerged from the bathroom, Bo patted the empty spot on the bed beside her. Lauren crawled into the bed, and they laid face to face not speaking for a long moment, only looking at each other.

After several minutes had ticked away, Bo brushed a small kiss on her lips. "I'm not letting you go for a week…no better yet two weeks. I only want to hold the future Mrs. Dennis and do nothing else." She rested her hand lightly Lauren's slim waist and gave herself a moment to enjoy her warmth.

"Sounds like a plan." Lauren stroked her cheek and studied her face. Her heart ached thinking back to the events in the lab, those awful moments when Bo had a gun pointed at her.

They were both drained, severely mentally and physically exhausted but neither attempted sleep, the only comfort they sought was being close to each other.

Lauren stifled a yawn. "Wait." She propped herself up on her elbow and squinted her eyes at Bo. "Why wouldn't you take the Lewis name? Why do I have to change my name?"

Bo chuckled at the delayed reaction. "Bo Lewis? That sounds weird. Maybe we should flip a coin." The tension in her body eased a bit, and she was happy for a little light banter.

A slow smile widened on Lauren's face. "Perhaps, we should make all our life decisions that way."

"Deal." Bo fished out a coin from her pocket. "Heads we have sex, tails we go to sleep." She flipped the coin.

At the same time, Lauren rolled her eyes and snatched the coin from the air.

Bo laughed and nuzzled into her neck. "You know, that was pretty sexy, you distracting him for me."

Lauren let out a small laugh. "Only you would find a life or death situation sexy." She wiggled her body closer to Bo.

"That was quick thinking, Dr. Lewis. I'm impressed." Bo played with Lauren's hair and tried to keep her tone light. Part of her was worried she might break down crying if she didn't.

"Well someone told me, once, to trust my gut, so…"

Bo drew back and turned serious. "I can't believe you've been talking to a serial killer." She frowned with distress.

"It's pretty unbelievable. I'm just happy I never got those cooking lessons. I imagine he probably had something else in mind then actually teaching me to cook." Lauren swallowed after the words left her mouth.

"Damn it, I hate that. I hate thinking how close you were to danger. To a serial killer." Bo felt her eyes burn with tears but did her best to hold them back. It didn't work.

"Well, you put your life in danger every day." Lauren brushed a cascading tear off Bo's cheek before lightly kissing her cheek.

Bo paused to consider Lauren's statement. "That's different. I'm trained, and I carry a gun." She said, running a hand over Lauren's leg, blinking away her remaining tears.

Lauren stared into her eyes and smiled weakly, fighting against her own tears. "Still."

"Yeah, I know." Bo stared off at the wall, she can't deny the point Lauren was making.

Lauren brought Bo's eyes back to her and held it a moment. "I'm the happiest, luckiest woman in the world, to have you. I know you love your job, and I would never ask you to give that up. That's not what I was saying. I just worry about you, that's all."

"I know, and I love you." Bo kissed Lauren's forehead at her hairline and held her tight. "For always."

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Yay, the end is near, not sure how many more chapters but not very many.**

 **Many thanks for reading, and to all those reviewers, you all the best.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren spent her day off doing responsible, grown up things, like cleaning the apartment, studying, scheduling appointments. Then she walked over to her laptop and sighed. She browsed through her email avoiding the one email she needed to write, to her parents. Her parents always spent the fall and winter months traveling, so email was the easiest way to reach them. Not that she would have wanted to have this conversation face to face. They didn't deserve it. The most they deserved from her was a detached email, or nothing else.

She wondered how she could put into words a lifetime of hurt. Nothing would ever be enough to express her feelings and disappointment. Her father always thought he could manipulate her with his comments, hints, looks, and her mother just sat by and said nothing. They seemed to relish any opportunity to undermine her relationship with Bo, and life choices. That was conditional love, and she didn't need that.

It didn't matter. Not anymore. She was marrying Bo, they were starting their lives together, and it was her parent's choice not to support that, or be a part of her life. She couldn't change them, she could only live her life, her way. She couldn't believe she hadn't done this before now. But she was taking Bo's advice and not letting guilt or regret consume her. The future was waiting for her, and she wouldn't let it go, even for her parents.

Her bubble of anxiety, over writing this email, was interrupted by a beep from her phone. _I'm thinking about you._ She smiled at the text from Bo.

She knew that was Bo's way of keeping tabs on her, since the incident at her work. So, she made sure to send a quick response to let Bo know she was ok. She felt a flicker of guilt sink into her heart at causing Bo was much worry. Rationally, she knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated that Bo was at work stressing about her safety.

She frowned and turned her concentration back to her computer. She was only now seeing her parents through a clearer lens. She wasn't angry with them, anymore, for the life they had subjected her to. She just felt sorry for them and how closed minded they were. Without the early intervention of her grandmother, she would have sunk into despair at her parent's ignorance. They were frauds she knew that now.

But instead of writing her email, she shoved herself out of the chair. She slipped on her jacket and decided to go for a walk.

When she stepped onto the street and took in the sun, and crisp fall air, the invisible ropes of anxiety, with thinking about her family, fell away. She wasn't drifting back into the old pattern of avoidance with her parents; she was just relieved to step away from it for a moment. She needed the quiet calmness of a quick walk to her favorite coffee shop.

She felt energized as she started her walk. It was only a half block away. Walking through the neighborhood always cleared her head and relaxed her. Any moodiness she had seemed to slip away as she strolled down the familiar streets, listening to the cars, passing by different people and shops.

Lauren stepped into the coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee and bumped into Evony. They both came to an abrupt stop and stared each other down. Lauren was aware that Evony was standing too close to her, eying her down.

"Dr. Lewis, how are you this afternoon?" Evony asked, with a wicked smirk.

Lauren took a deep breath before daring to start a conversation with Evony. "Fine. Perfect." She stepped back and raised her chin high.

Evony dipped her eyes down and caught sight of Lauren's ring. "So, you're finally doing it? Marrying that detective." Her eyes studied Lauren, one hand poised on her hip, and the other held her cup.

Lauren rolled her eyes. She didn't feel a shred of surprise that Evony had something to say about that. "Yes." She put her shoulders back, readying herself for another one of their tiresome exchanges.

"Well, congratulations." Evony nodded and began to walk away.

That, on the other hand, surprised Lauren, she frowned and stopped Evony with a hand around her wrist. "You mean that?" She asked as she let go of her grip.

Evony shrugged indifferently. "It's none of my business." She slanted her head and looked at Lauren closely. "But I still say it's a waste of youth to tie yourself to another person. But it's your life. But, I will say, you continue to make the most mind-boggling life decisions."

Lauren's mouth tightened for a quick moment. "Right." She relaxed her face and body. "You see marriage as losing something, but I see it as gaining a whole lot."

Evony tapped her fingers on her coffee cup, looking Lauren up and down. "I guess you'll see after years of marriage whether you regret it or not."

"I won't." Lauren insisted with conviction.

"As you say. Like I said congratulations. But call me if you get that itch after seven years." Evony winked and twirled around to leave the shop.

In spite of herself, Lauren smiled. "Bye, Evony," She called out. For the first time, in a long time, Evony's words didn't affect her, she felt confident and secure with Bo, with their relationship. She knew no one would be able to come between them unless they allowed it.

Evony waved her hand high in the air before she pulled open the door to leave.

XXXXX

Bo stood across the parking lot of the police station, watching a group of cops chatting by their cars. She scanned their faces looking for the officers that took their time getting to the lab to help Lauren. She needed answers as to why it had taken them so long. She felt a surge of anger when her eyes fell on one she remembered seeing there.

She stalked across the parking toward the group but halted when Dyson pulled up next to her.

"Morning, boss," Dyson said after he opened the car door.

Bo waved a livid hand at the building. "The response time on Lauren's call was unacceptable. I need answers."

He yanked himself out of the car and glanced over at the group of cops, and then back to Bo.

Bo watched the uneasy shift of his eyes with irritation. "Spill it. What do you know?"

Dyson ran his hands over his eyes. "I think they answered another call, before answering the one about Lauren."

Bo's eyes flew wide as she swung her head in the group's direction, feeling another jolt of fury. "You're kidding?" She snapped, and turned back to look him. "They should face consequences for that. They put Lauren's life at risk."

"I agree. We'll talk to Hale." Dyson said, trying to calm Bo. He knew she'd be pissed, hell, so was he, but he tried to tamp down his own anger to keep Bo composed.

Bo's mouth tensed and her hands balled at her sides. And she shot a look of pure fiery at the group of uniform cops.

Dyson watched her body language and slung in arm around her and guided her toward the front doors. "Let's get some terrible coffee inside."

Bo followed Dyson into the building, cursing under her breath as she walked. She knew Dyson had a point, she should talk to Hale, and let him handle the situation.

Inside, Tamsin stretched her arms up and yawned taking the chance to glance around the rows of desks around her. Most of the other detectives were on phone calls, and the others huddled around the coffee machine chatting. She wondered if any of them were actually working their cases.

Her eyes shifted to the door when Dyson and Bo walked in side by side. Tamsin told herself to look calm. There was nothing weird about seeing Dyson. They only worked together, and were friends. Still, she felt a slight flush ran down her face as she watched him walking and talking. She wondered if maybe she could like him back, if the circumstances were different.

Tamsin had a sinking feeling that Dyson was avoiding her, and she was still trying to shake off the uneasiness when he sat beside her.

"Hey, just Tamsin," Dyson greeted, casually, flipping through the messages on his desk.

Tamsin just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face and didn't say anything. It was a simple hello, but she couldn't think of anything easy to say. Her mind felt like a muddled mess.

Bo was caught up in her own thoughts and missed the awkwardness between them. She nodded at Tamsin and headed straight for Hale's office.

Tamsin finally snapped out of her speechlessness. "Are you going to the bar, tonight?" She asked trying to match his casual tone from before.

"Of course. Lauren invited me." Dyson refused to say more. Tamsin never said a word about his confession about liking her, and he couldn't push the issue, or start the conversation.

Dyson sat watching her too closely, and she reached for a simple response. Finally she said, "Oh, maybe I'll see you there then."

Dyson shrugged. "I'm sure you will." He smiled and turned on his computer to get to work.

Thirty minutes later, Bo hurried out of Hale's office, to Dyson's desk. She breathed a sigh and plopped into the chair next to him. "Hale is going to look into what happened."

Bo looked over her shoulder, glancing around the room. She still felt like the other detectives were staring at her, or whispering behind her back, but she refused to let that bother her for another second. She loved her job, she was engaged to the love of her life, she was happy, and she wouldn't let any of the rest of it get her down.

XXXXX

"Have I ever told you how painfully sexy you are?" Bo asked wrapping her arms around Lauren from behind.

Lauren immediately leaned back against Bo. She could smell the leather from her jacket, the warmth of her arms and she inhaled deeply. She played with her drink before setting it down on the bar. "I don't think you have," She joked back at last, turning to the side to give Bo a quick kiss.

Bo slid her hands up and down Lauren's hips. "I really, really like these jeans. Are they new?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, you've seen me wear these dozens of times." She smirked and glanced at Bo out of the corner of her eye. "I sent my parents an email telling them we are getting married, and that I have no interest in continuing a relationship with them until they can respect our relationship and me."

Bo released her embrace and circled around to take a seat next to her at the bar. She rested her hands on Lauren's waist and peered up at her. "Are you relieved?"

Lauren took a sip of her drink and nodded. "I am."

Bo stared at her with eyes that seemed to be looking through her. "I'm glad. But I know it was probably hard to do."

Lauren placed her hands on Bo's shoulders and studied her eyes. "I thought it would be, but really it wasn't. I guess I reached the point where I simply don't care about what they think or have to say. My youth would have been much easier if I'd come to that conclusion sooner."

Bo gently swayed Lauren's hips in time with the music around them and said. "You are brave, wonderful, and perfect, Future Mrs. Dennis."

Lauren pressed a kiss to Bo's lips. "I'm keeping my name," She said against Bo's mouth.

When Lauren straightened up again, Bo grinned hard at her. "Oh, shucks, Doctor." She teased. "No, I understand." She pulled Lauren, so she was sitting on the edge of her lap.

"You're not upset?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head, and couldn't help a small smile. "No. Names aren't important to me; I was joking. We won't be any less married staying as Bo Dennis, and Lauren Lewis."

Bo's hand cradled Lauren's hand and they sat listening to the music for several minutes. They were too distracted by each other to notice the rest of the world around them.

"This is nice," Lauren whispered as the song faded away, playing with Bo's fingers.

"Yeah, it is." Bo smiled, then her eyebrows snapped together. "But I admit, I can't help but worry about you after what happened."

Lauren turned to the side so she could meet Bo's gaze. "Lucky for me, I have a detective living with me, so I'll be just fine. I also suspect the odds of chatting up another serial killer are pretty low."

Irritation flashed in Bo's eyes. "Don't be flippant."

Lauren leaned back, preparing to plant her feet for an argument. "I'm not. But I can't live in fear." She said with a hard edge in her tone.

Bo's irritation faded, but her eyes narrowed at Lauren. "I want to take you to the shooting range. You need protection."

Lauren laughed that off and added a quick headshake.

Bo buried her head in Lauren's neck and kissed at her pulse. "I'm serious. Personal protection is very important." She whispered against her skin.

"I'm not carrying a gun, Bo. And I'm not going to spend my life looking over my shoulder all the time."

Bo drew back. She knew she wasn't going to win this debate. "Fine. But going to teach you some self-defense moves."

Lauren didn't argue, and her gaze fell onto Tamsin and Dyson across the room. "What's going on with those two?" She jerked her head in their direction.

Bo followed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know."

Bo's eye narrowed to half slits as her gaze drifted to Lauren's lips. She dipped her head in and pressed her lips to Lauren's. Lauren parted her lips slightly, pressing hard into Bo, her hand slipped around the back of Bo's neck to pull her even closer. The kiss became deeper, deeper, and their hands clutched tight around each other. Again the world around them faded into nothingness.

Across the room, Tamsin played with her glass not looking at Dyson. She felt like bit-by-bit the walls were slowly closing in on her.

"Look, let's not be weird with each other, ok? I'm not some jerk guy who'll stop being your friend just because you turned me down." Dyson said without any preamble.

Tamsin shuddered as relief flooded her body. "I just don't want to get involved in anything that might mess with my job. I've finally found the career I enjoy. I just want to focus on that. Relationships are messy. I don't want to open any doors that might complicate that."

Dyson nodded in agreement. "I hear, ya. Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't want that."

"I know," Tamsin said, feebly. Feeling a twinge of self-consciousness, that old uncomfortable feeling of being exposed.

Dyson met her eyes, and he looked more friendly than disappointed. "We'll stay drinking buddies, and bros."

"I would like that." If Tamsin ever wanted to step cautiously into the dangerous waters of dating, she didn't think a work colleague and friend would be the wisest choice. She felt bad about rejecting him, but her practical nature wouldn't allow her to move forward with anything romantic with him.

Two hours later, Dyson, Lauren, Bo, and Tamsin sat together at a table. "I think I'm drunk," Lauren grumbled, she rolled her head and looked sleepily at Bo. "Why'd you let me drink so much?" Her voice came out loud, and a few sets of eyes around them turned to look.

"I tried to cut you off you wouldn't listen." Bo snatched up her water and offered it to Lauren.

"You should probably eat something." Tamsin pushed a plate of food in front of her.

Lauren ignored the food, but took the water from Bo, sipping carefully, and slowly.

"Yeah, it might get ugly, and Bo will have to carry you home," Dyson said, choking on his laughter and drink.

Lauren groaned as an answer. Her eyes started to drift shut, and she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren to steady her. "You better eat something because I am not carrying you."

Lauren's eyes popped open, and she laughed so hard, her sides began to hurt.

"Yep, drunk," Dyson said. "Boy, Lauren, you can't hold your liquor. Remember in 11th grade when you had like two drinks and you ended up making out with that horribly boring girl, Crystal? Talk about regretful." He teasingly shuttered and took a large gulp of his drink.

Lauren pointed a finger at him. "She was cute." She slurred out and frowned. "I think." Her eyes shifted up as she tried to remember through her hazy mind. She shook her head, turning to unscramble her brain. "You two should date," She held up her hands. "I'm just saying, you look good together and have a lot in common."

Bo glared at her. "Lauren, stop." She pushed the water back at her.

"What?" Lauren grabbed Bo and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy, and I want everyone to be happy. Even these two knuckleheads."

Dyson cleared his throat. "I don't need dating advice from drunk Lauren, thanks."

Lauren looked at Dyson. "I just want you happy." She swirled her head to look at Tamsin. "I want you happy." She slumped down into her chair. "I love you, guys."

Bo stood and helped Lauren up, letting her rest on her body. "Time to go home, love guru."

Lauren wobbled against Bo and smiled at Tamsin and Dyson. "Don't you want this? Someone to take care of you while you're drunk, or sad, or angry, or stupid…" She stopped as if forgetting what she was saying. "Everyone should have their own Bo."

"Ok. Drunkie, let's go." Bo said, as she fished money out from her pocket and tossed it on the table.

"This isn't drunk talk. This is real talk." A wave of dizziness hit Lauren and Bo gripped her tight with a shake of her head.

Dyson stared at Lauren over his glass, his eyes sharpening, "Thanks for the unsolicited advice, but we're good."

"Don't be grouchy, I only want you happy." Lauren tried to sound stern, but slurred the words instead.

Silence greeted Lauren's words. Feeling embarrassed, Tamsin kept her mouth shut and watched the back and forth. All she wanted to do was disappear under the table.

Finally, Dyson's expression softened, and he sat down his drink. "Thanks, doc. Now go home and get some sleep."

Bo tipped her head at Dyson and Tamsin and directed Lauren away from the table. Lauren leaned on Bo and kept her pace slow and steady. "My sweet, Bo. Always taking care of me."

Bo pulled open the door to leave the bar and said. "And I always will."

The wind kicked up Lauren's hair and Bo pushed it back behind her ear.

Lauren halted her steps, offering Bo a sheepish grin. "I never told you…I'm sorry, I didn't but I punched Ryan, the day you were shot."

Bo laughed, thinking Lauren was joking; and then her smile faded, and she studied Lauren's face for a time. She couldn't help her shock at that confession.

Lauren's gaze dropped to her hands, for a second. "I just lost control of my temper. I should have told you."

"Lauren, you're lucky he didn't press charges on you. You put herself at risk, doing that." Bo's eyes darkened in concern and her brows drew together.

"I know." Lauren's head slumped. "He did deserve it," She muttered, eyes locked on the sidewalk.

Bo hunched down to look her in the eye. When she smiled at Lauren her eyes twinkled. "I won't argue with that. Come on." She draped her arm around Lauren's waist to resume their walk home.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Sorry if it wasn't clear but Ryan's 'revenge' was telling Bo's colleagues they slept together to ruin her reputation. I should have been clearer with that wrap up.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Next update: Wedding…?...maybe**

 **XOXO to all Doccubus fans**


	22. Chapter 22

One week before the wedding Bo walked to the baseball field to watch Lauren play kickball with her coworkers. Lauren had joined the team a few weeks ago, and this was the first time Bo was able to watch her play.

Bo scanned the field, and her jaw fell open when she saw Lauren walk across the field. Lauren wore tube socks up to her knees, and then there was nothing but bare thigh right up to her small blue nylon gym shorts. If that wasn't sexy enough, she wore a tight white tank top exposing her toned arms.

Lauren topped it off with a high ponytail that revealed her long, smooth neck. When Lauren finally looked up and saw Bo, a smile spread across Lauren's face and the sun caught her face lighting up all her features, strikingly. Lauren waved and started stretching her muscles. Bo observed her and a small smile crossed her face, as she slid her eyes up and down Lauren's body.

The outfit was very eye catching, and Bo stared for a long moment deciding to remember this for playback later. It was like a fantasy come true, that Bo didn't know she had. She bit the inside of cheek when Lauren started stretching out her hamstrings.

With great effort, she pulled her eyes away from Lauren's stretching body to find a place to sit on the bleachers. She sat down quickly and resumed her ogling. She watched Lauren closely, every single bounce and movement of her body when she jogged up and down the field.

When the game started, Bo didn't notice anything else. She only watched Lauren kick the ball, run, occasionally jump up and down, bend over, roll her neck, and pour water on her face. Bo had a sense Lauren was putting on a show for her, and she liked it very much.

A few minutes into the game, Tamsin plopped down next to Bo with a large bag of popcorn. "Who's winning?"

Bo shrugged. "Lauren's team, I think."

Tamsin laughed. "You think?" She danced her eyes over the field and found Lauren. "Oh, distracted by that outfit, huh?"

"Eyes off my lady, please," Bo said, dipping her hand into Tamsin's popcorn bag.

"I found an apartment," Tamsin said after finishing off the last of her food.

"Oh, there's no rush," Bo said distractedly with her eyes still on Lauren, who was bending over in the outfield.

"No, it's good, I'm happy to be able to afford my own place." Tamsin assured, and it was the truth. Tamsin was excited to get her own place. She finally had a stable job, friends, a life of her own and she was looking forward to building a life for herself.

"Thank you, for being such a good roommate to Lauren when things were crazy between us." Bo pulled her eyes away from Lauren and looked at Tamsin. "I'm glad you were there for her when I couldn't be."

Tamsin shrugged. "I admit it's hard to understand a relationship like yours, but I'm happy you two worked things out."

"Love's messy but worth it," Bo said, and swallowed hard as Lauren ran down the field.

When the game was over, Lauren jogged up to Bo after thanking Tamsin for coming to watch. "Hey you, I think I want to marry you," Bo called out and let her eyes dipped down Lauren's body.

Lauren halted and pointed a finger at herself. "Me? Sorry, I'm taken." She threw up her hands and shrugged with a smirk.

Bo's bright eyes locked on Lauren's face. "You know this was the most torturous foreplay like ever."

Lauren flexed her biceps and suppressed a smile. "Did you watch the game at all?"

Bo pulled her close and placed her lips on Lauren's ear, her voice dropping to a whisper. "What game?"

With a laugh, Lauren put her own lips to Bo's earlobe. "Well, well were you thinking dirty thoughts the whole game?"

"I'm not even ashamed to say yes. Many, many dirty thoughts." Bo breathed out against the side of Lauren's face.

Grinning, Lauren drew back. "I'm so glad I joined this team. It's a great stress reliever. I think it's exactly what I needed, competition, exercise, fresh air."

"I'm happy that you found something you enjoy so much. And I'm also happy to get to watch you bounce around in that outfit. It's win, win." Bo danced her fingers up and down Lauren's bare thigh.

Lauren's head fell back, and she laughed. "So, one week. Are you nervous?" She asked when her eyes landed back on Bo's eyes.

"Are you really going to do it? Marry me?" Bo stared at Lauren with a serious expression.

The lights on the field turned off, leaving them standing in the middle of the field, alone under the large moon.

"Yes, I'm ready." Lauren leaned in and stole a quick peck. "You're everything I've ever wanted, and more so much more."

A small smile started on Bo's face but quickly spread into a full grin, and she leaned in close to Lauren. "Well, I'm ready to get you home and peel those clothes off you and lick the sweat from your body." She tickled Lauren's sides with her fingertips.

Lauren groaned in good-humored and took Bo's hand. "What a hopeless romantic you are."

Bo reached for Lauren with her free hand and drew her close. She gave her a kiss, a slow and deep one. Flames shot through Lauren's body, and she looped her arm around Bo's body.

Lauren broke the kiss, and a smile couldn't leave her face. "Take me home."

Bo saluted her and slid their hands together. "Yes, ma'am."

XXXXX

They were married outside, with sunlight streaming everywhere, surrounded by lush greenery. The wedding was held on the grounds of Bo's father's estate. They stood on a grassy hill, facing toward an open expanse of trees and flowers. They held the ceremony at midday when the sun was at its peak. It was the middle of summer and sun bathed everything in gold and brightness. It was beautiful, simple, and perfect.

Lauren wore a strapless mermaid style white gown. A couple of flowers stuck out of her loose bun that her hair was pulled into.

Bo's gown was strapless and tea length, fitting her perfectly and accentuating her waist and breasts. Her hair was half pulled up with brown curls cascading down her shoulders.

They stood with their hands clasped together as the officiant began. "We are gathered here…"

Lauren stroked Bo's knuckles with her thumb, overcome with emotions of excitement, love, happiness, and anticipation, hardly even aware of what was being said. She was unable to look away from Bo, the same way Bo couldn't take her eyes off her.

Bo's face was filled with pride, affection, and love she could barely contain her happy grin during the entire exchange. So many powerful emotions and love burned between them. Bo felt her hands trembling, and her knees shaking slightly.

As the officiant spoke, Bo couldn't help thinking back to everything that happened to get them there. From the first time she laid eyes on Lauren until the sweet kisses they shared the night before the wedding. The good, the hard, the happy, the sad, it all seemed worth it to get them to this moment.

Bo's smile warmed every part of Lauren, and she held her own smile on Bo.

The moments seemed to be suspended in time, but also passing in a blur, where there was nothing else but the two of them. Just Lauren and Bo, everything else was a mist of faint details in the background. There seemed to be a surreal, whimsical quality to it all.

Everything was right, perfect, and just how it should be. The depth of love and happiness they're both feeling seemed to radiate through the entire garden.

They had about a hundred people gathered in folding chairs to watch them, all sitting side-by-side, happy, smiling, expectant.

When the time came to say their vows, Bo took a second to calm and composure her nerves, taking in a deep breath and squeezing Lauren's hands tight.

"Lauren Lewis, I love you. I love the way you smile, the way you look at me. I feel like when I'm with you, I could conquer anything in the world, you give me strength and love. Thank you for making me understand that true love actually exists. No one could ever compare to you or our love. You are my best friend, my world, my life. And can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Her hand trembled as she placed the ring on Lauren's finger, and her eyes filled with tears.

"With this ring, I promise to always be by your side, to love you, to adore you with my whole heart. I promise not to be stubborn over the small stuff, to always listen to your needs, to bring you joy and happiness. For as long as you'll have me."

Lauren swallowed hard, eyes glistening with tears. "Bo Dennis, I love you. I love how you are always there for me. How you protect me and take care of me. I love how, whether we're alone or in a crowd, you look at me like there's no one else in the world but me. Thank you for believing in us, even when I wasn't sure, for standing by my side always. You're my love, my life, my world. It would be my honor to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, supporting you. I will cherish you, love you with every bit of my heart, and be yours forever."

Dyson handed her the ring, and she slid the silver band on Bo's ring finger. "With this ring, I promise to go on this adventure of life with you, to love you through it all, to protect your heart. I promise not to freak out over the small stuff, to trust and believe in our love always. For as long as I'm honored to have you, I will love you with my whole heart." Tears escaped Lauren's eyes, rolling slowly down her cheeks and she smiled brightly at Bo.

When the officiant told them to kiss, Bo dragged Lauren urgently toward her and kissed her hard. It was supposed to be a light, quick, chaste kiss, but Bo was having none of that. Instead, it was passionate, long, and intense. They would both remember that kiss for the rest of their lives.

They drew back with matching grins, and Bo was so deliriously happy she went in for another kiss. The crowd laughed and clapped and Bo kept going for a long moment.

Finally, they were presented to the guests as a married coupled and together, everyone rose to their feet clapping, cheering and whistling.

Bo slipped an arm around Lauren's waist. "I love you," She whispered into Lauren's hair.

"And I love you," Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo's cheek tenderly.

Bo slid her hand into Lauren's hand and led her down the aisle while everyone continued to clap and smile at them.

XXXXX

The reception was held at the same place, in a large ballroom inside Bo's father's mansion. A large, beautiful crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, and soft lighting sparkled all over the crystal fixtures. Beautiful silk linens draped the tables, with flower arrangements as the centerpieces, lots of candlelight filled the room, and white leather chairs lined the tables. The laughter and music in the hall were infectious, and the room seemed to pulse with energy.

As Lauren licked a crumb from her lower lip, the thoughts that sweep Bo's mind were unapologetically sexual.

"This is really good," Lauren praised with a wide smile. "You should have some." She brought her fork to Bo's waiting mouth.

Bo accepted the bite, her eyes locked on Lauren's lips. "Mmm." She chewed and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Lauren covered her hand over her mouth and laughed. "Good, right?"

"So, good," Bo was so overwhelmed with love and happiness she leaned in and sealed their lips together. "We actually did it." She bent over and stole another bite from Lauren's plate.

Lauren's eyes flew to her, trying to figure out what she meant. "Of course we did, what did you expect?"

Bo shrugged with a smirk. "You to get cold feet."

Lauren rolled her eyes, now knowing Bo was teasing. "Ha. Funny."

Bo took Lauren's hand and squeezed. "I try."

Lauren kissed the tip of Bo's nose. "I've never been happier."

Next to Bo, Kenzi nursed her glass of champagne and picked at her food. "Congratulations, you looked beautiful up there."

Bo slung an arm around Kenzi's shoulder. "Thanks. We're both pretty lucky, you know? Hale and Lauren. Who would have thought?"

Kenzi smiled and tipped her head in agreement. "It's about time. I never thought that one," She pointed her fork at Lauren. "Would go through with it."

Bo chuckled with a sip of champagne in her mouth. "It was all part of our journey."

"Now we need to time having babies together, so they can grow up together." Kenzi shoved her plate away and glanced around the reception hall looking for their father.

"No way, no babies, not for a long, long time." Bo shook her head, quickly. "Seriously, no babies."

Kenzi laughed and patted her back. "Ok, sis, ok." Her eyes darted around the room again. "Did dad leave already?"

Bo nodded with a quick eye roll. "I think he had a flight to catch or something."

Kenzi scoffed. "At least he made it to the ceremony."

After a few gulps of his drink, Dyson rolled his shoulders and offered Lauren an easy smile. "This open bar thing is the best idea you've ever had, Doc," He said, finishing off his drink. He held up another shot glass. "Honestly, this is the best part of the night." He downed the shot in a quick motion.

Lauren's elbow struck his ribs. "Well, I wouldn't want to burden you with having to pace yourself."

"So considerate," Dyson wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I never thought I'd see the day that my little Lauren would get married."

Laughing, Lauren sipped her drink. "We're the same age."

"Yeah, but you're so tiny." Dyson patted the top of her head.

Lauren swatted his hand away, not wanting him to mess up her hair. "When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" She demanded, after quickly downing the last of her champagne.

Dyson's head fell back, and he sighed. "Not everyone wants to be married and coupled up. Some people like being single."

Lauren frowned and studied his face. "What happened with you and Tamsin? I thought you liked her."

"We're just friends. It's not going to happen."

Lauren opened her mouth, but Dyson pointed a finger at her, so she closed it and let it go.

With champagne glasses in hand, Bo and Lauren slipped away from the wedding party table to mingle with their other guests. Everyone was drinking, eating, dancing, talking, and laughing. The animated energy was everywhere with music booming in the background.

They spotted Lauren's grandmother and walked in that direction.

But before they could get there a flash of movement halted them. Tara darted up fast and ran straight to Lauren to give her a hug. She picked Lauren up and spun her around, laughing the whole time. "I'm so happy for you," She squealed with an ear-to-ear grin.

Connor slapped Lauren's back. "We miss you at the hospital. It's not the same without you."

Jules clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of boring now." She cleared her throat. "You look beautiful, Lauren."

Lauren smiled at the trio. "It's only boring because you all have to find someone else to make fun of."

Bo was floating on happiness and not really paying attention to the conversation around her. After several minutes of chatting and catching up Lauren slid her hand around Bo's waist. "Let's go see my Nana."

They walked slowly across the hall and sat down next to Lauren's grandmother, and she beamed at Lauren.

"Are you having a good time?" Lauren asked, taking her hand and smiling.

"Yes. It was a beautiful ceremony. I couldn't stop crying." She dabbed her eyes as more tears filled her eyes. "You are such a beautiful and caring couple. I know you will have many years of happiness ahead of you."

Lauren averted her eyes to the floor and smiled. "Thanks, Nana." She shifted her eyes up again. "I want to thank you for everything. You have always been supportive of me, and you have no idea how much that has helped me over the years."

Lauren's grandmother smiled. "If your parents can't see what a beautiful love you share, that's on them. That's their issue to work out. You have to live your life for you, not anyone else. Life's too short to worry about hateful people."

Lauren nodded and glanced at Bo. "Yeah, it's just disappointing when those hateful people are your parents."

"Well, they suck." Lauren's grandmother said bluntly, gaining a laugh from Bo and Lauren. She turned to Bo and narrowed her eyes at her. "And you better love and take care of my Lauren."

Bo nodded and took her hand. "I promise I will."

Lauren took Bo's hand. "We'll take care of each other."

After greeting a few more guests, Bo led Lauren to the dance floor, and they curled their arms around each other. "I love you, in case you didn't know that," Bo whispered into her cheek.

"I have a pretty amazing wife." Lauren draped her arms around Bo's neck and stared deeply into her eyes.

As they danced, Lauren's heartbeat thumped, and she rested her head on Bo's shoulder, she felt relaxed and happy. A sweet hope for their future together swelled inside her. They swayed slowly in time with the music. Bo's warm hand rubbed up and down Lauren's exposed back.

Lauren pulled Bo tight against her, and she rubbed her nose against Bo's nose. "This day has been so wonderful. I can't even describe what I'm feeling." Lauren felt so content and full of love. It was still unbelievable to her that this was her life, and Bo was her wife now.

They continued their dance in silence with all their guests watching them, and the lights were low, the music soft. It almost felt like they were alone in the room, despite the chatter and laughter of those the loved around them.

XXXX

Their honeymoon suite, at the luxury resort, was stunning and fantastic. The king-sized bed faced a wall of windows with a view of the ocean. There was a seating area with a large TV, mini-bar, comfortable furniture, with a large rose bouquet on the nightstands.

Lauren tossed her shoes to the side and sank her feet into the thick, plush carpet.

Bo approached her with a slow, sultry stride, her eyes deep with affection and lust. Her brown eyes traveled to Lauren's toes and back up to her eyes.

Lauren gave her a slanted smirk and waited for her to make a move.

Bo extended her hand, and Lauren took it, she led Lauren to a set of double doors. "Ready for a surprise?" She tilted her head and smiled, expectantly.

Lauren slid the doors open and stepped into a marble room filled with flickering candles, and a large hot tub full of warm, jetting water with rose petals floating on the surface. A table on the side of the hot tub had wine bottles and glasses along with a small tray of various desserts.

Lauren grinned at Bo before she wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her into a long, slow kiss. At the same time, Bo slowly unzipped the back of Lauren's dress. Her fingertips skated down her spine, and she used her teeth to pull the dress stripes off Lauren's shoulders. The dress glided slowly down off Lauren's body, leaving her naked except for a thong and bra.

Lauren arched forward when Bo unhooked her strapless bra, tossing it to the floor quickly. Lauren's head fell back when Bo kissed down the length of her body and stripped off her thong. Bo stayed there a moment kissing along the inner curve of Lauren's thigh.

Bo let out a heavy breath against Lauren's skin. "You feel so amazing." She ran her hands up and massaged every inch of Lauren's legs. She loved feeling every muscle, every curve of Lauren's body.

All of a sudden, Bo got up fast and swept her eyes down Lauren's naked body. Her eyes were dark and smoldering when her gaze lifted to Lauren's eyes.

Lauren reached forward to shred Bo's clothes off. "Let me help you out of those." She grinned, and her voice dropped a sexy, husky volume.

Lauren kissed Bo's bare shoulders, neck, and lips. Bo wrapped a strong arm around Lauren's body and guided her to the tub. Bo held Lauren's hand to help her into the warm, jetting water. Her eyes were locked on Lauren's skin as the candlelight glinted against it, desire building in her with every passing second.

Lauren leaned her head back to wait for Bo, and cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on her face. The swirling bubbles hid most of her body. Quickly, Bo got into the water and moved next to her, their naked bodies brushing.

Bo stroked Lauren's temples, pushing a strand of hair away from her damp forehead.

Lauren kissed Bo, her hands rested on her shoulders. She licked Bo's lips and her tongue. Bo's hand rested on her hip, her fingers curved to hold her tight. Lauren deepened the kiss and pushed her thigh along Bo's center. Bo's body surrounded Lauren when she moved in between her legs.

Bo dragged her lips along Lauren's wet neck following the beads of water. She dropped her hand down Lauren's back. She touched Lauren slowly, gently, drawing out gasps and sighs of pleasure from her.

Bo followed the curves of her body, with complete control. She spread Lauren's knees further. Her fingers touched and teased Lauren's clit and traced the opening without ever going further.

Lauren's chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily with anticipation. "Bo, please," She urged, between heavy breaths. Her fingers spread wide against Bo's shoulders, holding her tight. She pushed her hips up impatiently.

Bo slipped inside only a fraction as she nipped Lauren's earlobe with her teeth.

She stroked the folds of Lauren's sex with determined fingers, she squeezed Lauren's backside and slid deeper inside her. Her fingers sank deeper, moving in and out, over and over again, taking up a slow, steady rhythm.

The soft moan that left Lauren's parted lips made Bo push harder, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Lauren licked Bo's bottom lip and tangled her fingers in her hair to guide her closer.

Lauren swept her hands down until she cupped Bo's breasts. She teased her thumb over the peak and rolled her hips against Bo's fingers.

"Bo," Lauren whispered when the heel of Bo's hand pressed her clit with each slow thrust. She buried her face into Bo's wet neck. "Oh, Bo," Her voice was muffled against her skin. Her teeth scraped her skin, and she drew a deep breath.

Bo surged deeper into her and pushed another finger inside. Bo let herself notice everything as she slid and rubbed against her. Lauren's frown, tousled hair, her gasps, the jut of her nipples.

The tension built higher and higher in Lauren, and she bit her lip at the delicious pressure of Bo's touches.

When the tension broke inside Lauren, she gave a wordless cry followed by a gratified sigh. Bo watched the orgasm take her, move through her body.

Lauren placed feather light kisses on the nape of Bo's neck as her body settled and Bo slipped her fingers out of her, slowly.

Bo loosened her grip and Lauren collapsed against the side of the hot tub, her chest moving up and down quickly.

Bo managed a strained chuckle. "You okay, love?"

"Oh yeah, that was perfection." Lauren breathed out, her eyes closed, savoring the sensations running through her body.

Bo bit her lip looking at Lauren. "I agree we're perfection."

Lauren turned to the side and pressed a light kiss to Bo's mouth. "You're stuck with me forever now, you know?"

Bo's eyebrows lifted. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I really mean that." Lauren's head fell back, and she squeezed her eyes closed. Finally, she'd had given up all the fear and doubt she held inside. And in return, she got Bo as her wife, her everything and couldn't be happier.

Bo's lips turned up into a big smile. "Perfect."

Lauren scooted to face her, and her fingers played with Bo's hair. Bo stared into Lauren's beautiful eyes, and she knew exactly what was in Lauren's heart, pure love and happiness. And that matched what she felt.

Whatever happened out there in the real world, wherever their lives took them, they would face it together and love every second of it. The adventure, the uncertain journey, of life was always so much better with someone to share it with, and Bo and Lauren had each other for the rest of their lives.

 _The End…_

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading until the end. This story will always be one of my favorite fics I've written, I'm happy I was able to finish it.**

 **I love succubus Bo, but it was fun to write a human story without having to worry about the Fae stuff.**

 **Sorry about the long wait for the conclusion.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and I appreciate every review from the beginning until now.**


End file.
